Chronicles of Absolution: Twilight of the Gods
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.20. After everything it looks like the Winchesters and Co. may catch a break. Maybe not since there are forces out there that may see them as leverage of a sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Twilight of the Gods**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… "I had a small hand in it." He stared at Setna almost as if to dare him to challenge him. "More like pushing the pieces into position and then letting them do what they do best. You remember that rule best old friend. The one where we can't interfere or we could but minimally."

… His Cat would say that there is always one more thing that could be done. She really didn't believe that destiny put you on a set path even though she had been shown otherwise a couple of times…

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… You are the Malachi of Absolution…

… "Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied… Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

…"There always is the bigger picture, Mary," Angela replied as she leaned against the wall of the panic room. She gave a lopsided grin in her old friend's direction. "You forget that I've been raised on the bigger picture and it has bitten me in the ass more times than I can count."

… "I don't sniff them. I was focused on the job and then I was attracted to Sam's scent and followed it like a bloodhound would after I isolated the others." Angela had hissed her answer in a whisper, fearing that she would be overheard through the walls since her room was next door to the Winchesters. "That is not normal."

 _It is if you are you know… And you and I both know that you are attracted to him. He is pretty cute._

… _Did you purr? You know it is a special kind of call._

… She recognized it being the same Trickster from the Mystery Spot. Now that she was essentially forced to remember, it was fairly easy to figure out what fit and what didn't. Now the question came down to getting the Trickster to play her game while appearing to play by his rules. That was the challenge and one she was up to taking.

It seemed that she was on a different set of rules but within the same game the Winchesters were playing. That much was clear when she wasn't zapped somewhere shortly after Castiel was. It was like the host was the proxy for the Trickster or he was the Trickster and he was making it clear what her role was to play…

… "Play your roles out there." He gestured out towards the audience. "You know: Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean, starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam looked at the Trickster like he was insane.

"Hells yeah! Let's light this candle!"

… "I'm not on either side," the Trickster replied with a smirk. As if they presumed to know him. "But I can say that I'm on Absolution's side."

… "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

… "I forgave you a long time ago. After our argument, I had my thinking time. I forgave you and went back to tell you." Angela cleared her throat a little. "When I came, you weren't there. I called but you didn't answer. I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me." She looked down feeling a little uncomfortable at revealing that.

"Never, Cat," Gabriel responded automatically. "I wanted to be there for you but I thought… I'm a coward. I was afraid."

"You? My guardian archangel?" Angela looked at the angel with a surprised look. "You hardly strike me as afraid. An ass at times but never a coward."

… "That…" Gabriel was about ready to retort with an automatic response but he stopped himself. He looked away to think about his answer. "It wasn't one of my better thought out ideas," he admitted. At her look, he felt compelled to continue, "I just wanted them to see that they have a role to play as much as you do. I know it's harsh in that what I said has some truth to it and I was an ass for talking that way to you when you figured it out… but I wasn't lying about roles. You know as well as I that you assumed the role of Absolution and I knew it was you. I knew and that was the reason why we fought the last time. I knew it was you but the truth is, there's the second part, the part where you have to assume it.

"I know that it sucks that they are the vessels but it's in the blood and no denying that. It is what they are in the grand scheme of things but it works for them as well and their role is a lot more complicated than what Mike and Luci think it to be." Gabriel sighed and looked upwards. "I do want it to be over Cat. I want this pissing match over with and rather you not be involved. I love my brothers. I do. But I love you too and I can't bear the idea that you might have to pay the ultimate price."

… "He's right in some ways. Sometimes you have to stand up to your family because they are hurting you. They need to know that. Whether or not that changes things is up to them… their choice." At the look she was getting from Gabriel, she explained, "Gabe… if there is one thing I know is certain is that God gave us free will. That means we have a choice. We can have all the facts in front of us and still we can go either way. There may be a destiny for us but how we choose to get there is what it is… choice."

… "You have always had a way about you. No wonder our Lord chose you as an Abhibhavak. It is good to see you again, Shifa'."

… "We're fine. Like I said, Lord Shiva is very protective. The Abhibhavak have to be on their guard. At least the ones that are assigned to her."

"Lady Parvati is the beloved of Lord Shiva. They are devoted to each other…"

… "Have you forgotten my beloved? That you bow to no one."

… "Lady Parvati is the mother goddess, of caring, nurturing and inner strength and courage," Raj answered as he started to leave. "Some say she is the re-creative energy and power of Lord Shiva." He looked at Dean and added, "Others say she is the bond that connects all beings."

… "Lord Shiva is known for his philosophy on state of being, the ultimate that in the end we can transform into the energy around us or something like that. I think he was talking about souls but…" She shrugged since it was a little over the top for her. "There is one other thing he is known for and that is his prowess in battle. He defends the sacred realms and according to some really old texts… let's just say that when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. In the days before history he led his guard against the Ancients, fighting for humanity."

… Isis took in the kneeling figure. Perhaps it was a mistake but this place had already been searched by the others and they found nothing. She was willing to risk it and perhaps be able to provide some small aid. She put her hand gently under the girl's chin and indicated that she was to stand. She replied, "And we are past the point for the need to kneel before me. You are my favorite after all."

Angela stood up and looked at the goddess. She still kept a respectful pose and replied, "That may be so but when one is given the honor in seeing your full glory… It is warranted."

"And they say that you have little to no respect for the old ways," Isis said with a chuckle…

… "You are royalty, princess," the guard said. He put his right fist over his heart to salute her. "You called. We will always come when you call." He looked at the Winchesters and then back at her. "We protect the family and their own."

… "Irrelevant," the stranger interrupted. He looked at the angel his ire was drawn against. "How is it that you dare attack a princess of the Nile? How dare you attack the one chosen to walk this earth as a Champion?"

… "You are of the Guard. Their duty is to protect the royal family as well as those deemed their own. You did what was right."

… "Because they know that she knows who opened the Cage and she would fight them rather than give him up," Satet replied and studied the young Guard's reaction.

… "It's from a shaman up north and he says that he heard about your quest and would like to try and help. Also…" He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. "A friend told me to tell you that there are stirrings even among those that could be considered friends and not in the good way."

… Dean wasn't sure of what they were saying since it was in a language he didn't understand and they looked like a bunch of… priests in robes? They were hooded and all wearing white robes and had impressive gear on them but it didn't really garner a favorable opinion of them since they had him and one was snapping a muzzle onto Sasha. "What so you assholes want?"

… "Make sure he's relatively unharmed. The only way to get the target."

The one who appeared to be the leader looked at him. Dean couldn't see his face but he could sense that this guy was one most people didn't want to mess with. There was that dangerous feeling about the guy and it was confirmed when Sasha continued to growl as she struggled against her lead.

… he reached out with his hand and rubbed the back of his first finger where he accepted her gesture and then leaned in to gently kiss her on her lips… he couldn't forget what that guy in the suit whispered to him as he looked at her in the dress that was just… wow…

… _This is all her. All from her heart because of you…_

 _Now_

Nighttime… it was clichéd but it worked best for clandestine meetings. After all, if you didn't want to be seen or if you needed to come up with a plan with those you trusted, it was better to meet when there was less chance of being overheard. That and given the type of company that you tended to keep… it was just better to keep things as close to the vest as you could. Even if sometimes the covertness tended to hurt the ones you love.

Gabriel stood looking out over the landscape, taking in the sights and sighed. This was terrible that it had come down to this. And it pissed him off since things seemed to be conspiring against the people he loved the most. And he was being forced more and more to pay attention to the things going on in the world.

"You're doing it again."

Gabriel turned to see Amitiel looking at him with firm expression. He looked away and replied, "Only because those idiots have a bunch of everybody after them." He gestured at the landscape since it felt good.

Amitiel let out a slight hum of a chuckle, "And you were the first to realize how big it would become once Lord Shiva and Lady Parvati got involved."

"She only did what she knew to be right," Gabriel murmured with a slight shake of her head. He then shifted to look at Amitiel, "You know that she has been gunned for since the moment this all started and she made her… declarations known."

"And that's why we're here," Amitiel pointed out. She adjusted her stance and tugged on his arm. "Come. Caleb finally made it."

"The holy Buddhist with wings?" Gabriel couldn't help the smirk. It grew when Amitiel smirked back and he followed her into the room.

It was like a who's who of the gods and goddesses when Gabriel walked into the room that resembled somewhat of a Spanish hacienda. He could have gone for an Italian villa but he was feeling the mood considering what he had seen a couple of nights previously. He looked around and spotted most of the gods that held clout in keeping the others in line with regards to the laws of the Old Religion were present. That should make things a bit easier.

"Well if it isn't the Messenger."

Gabriel gave a slight grimace and a polite smile, "Ares."

Ares smirked at the archangel as he straightened out his suit. He had taken a liking to dressing more modern and it was very comfortable. He didn't budge on the hair preferring what they called the mullet look. He personally thought that if he looked more like Sam Winchester the odds would be in his favor. Well one could dream. He replied, "Don't worry. It's not like any of us will kiss and tell about your foray with us pagans."

Gabriel raised a brow and was certain that there was a tick of annoyance showing. No wonder his Cat disliked talking to the Grecian god of war and had no problem calling him an asshole to his face. The sad thing was that it amused Ares way too much. "And what's keeping you from doing it?"

Ares smirked at the archangel. "Call it more of a sense sentiment. We do have a common interest after all."

"She doesn't like you."

"Oh she loves me," Ares chuckled, knowing that it was annoying the archangel. "She just doesn't show it like everyone else."

"She's already taken."

"Not officially so she's up for grabs." Ares paused at the death glare he was getting. He knew that archangels were capable like gods when they got into scuffles. "Besides I got my reward when she let him get close enough to kill her." He turned and walked away to join the others.

"And that was because you made it a term of a deal for Hibah," Gabriel muttered as he grit his teeth. He always walked into that when he had to meet with Ares. The bastard always hung it over his head when he went to give information to his Cat when he couldn't and it rankled him to his core. It made him want to come out of his witness protection.

Calming down, he walked in and noted the presence of Shiva and his wife. It was an odd thing to see but given recent events. It was no surprise to see Isis since Cat was her favorite of the 'living dead'. Hapi and Satet had interest since she was their adopted daughter. Artemis was there too and a few other gods from the various pantheons. The one with the calmest disposition was Huitzilopochtli, the Aztecan god of war, a surprise since he was born from bloodshed and was pretty violent when fighting but… to each his own and it had Gabriel wondering what Cat did to catch his attention.

Huitzilopochtli looked at everyone and started without preamble, "We are not interfering with the affairs of mortals per the laws of our Creator."

"Well that's the long and short of it," Ares muttered at the bluntness of his New World counterpart. "It's obvious we won't but we all have a reason for being here." He made a motion and an image appeared showing the topic of discussion. "The Malachi of Absolution."

"A beautiful Valkyrie," Thor interjected.

"Yes and we all know her by different names and the names she has referred to us on occasion," Gabriel interjected to keep from going off topic. "The point is…"

"And what business do three of the celestials have here?"

Gabriel looked at the speaker. It was some godling that he didn't give a crap about but even Caleb, the docile one, has his limits on things and insults. He replied, "Because she is the chosen protector of humanity and there are rumors out there that some gods are going to save their own asses by giving up the Winchesters."

"So?"

"You miss the point," Shiva spoke as he stood up. The room fell quiet since none wanted to invoke the wrath of the destroyer. "Shifa' may protect all men but they are hers. And if I am not mistaken there are treatises in place regarding her."

That quieted the room as the gathered gods, goddesses and angels, looked around. Some were a bit uncomfortable about it. Gabriel though took charge, "Exactly. We've already had trouble with my kind but that won't stop. I managed to make her aware but we do need to figure out a few things."

There was a quiet murmur. They all looked at each other as they threw a few ideas. Huitzilopochtli threw out, "The laws of the Old Religion," and that started the focus. Gabriel could only hope that Cat and the dumbass Winchesters didn't get into any more trouble for the time being.

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with people. People were buying things from vendors and haggling over prices in a language that wasn't one Sam was familiar with. Street performers were tucked away in corners dancing, singing or even doing that snake charming thing, which was a load of bull anyway. Still the sight was just amazing since he knew that he would never be able to go to places like this in the near future.

A noise caught his attention and he noticed a group of children shouting and running around. They were playing some sort of game and they were being herded by a harassed looking man. Sam could help but laugh and blinked when he saw one of the kids stick their tongue out and it was a long tongue. They ignored him as he stared and watched as the kids circled their babysitter and taunted before running off and making him chase after them.

"Poor Ihisan. Too gentle for teaching new initiates into the Guard."

Sam jumped slightly since the voice had sounded in his ear as he turned to look at Angela who was grinning at him. "So I take it he quit."

Angela hummed a chuckle as she adjusted her scarf around her neck. "No actually he still teaches and he's still the gentle one." She looked around smiling at the memory.

Sam watched her expression and commented, "This is amazing."

"Well I figured I'd show you rather than talk your ear off." Angela shrugged like it was no big deal. She knew Sam would pick up the mechanics on things in terms of theory and the like.

"But you also said that memories were easiest to use since they are more familiar," Sam pointed out, repeating what she had told him from the start.

Angela couldn't help but smile at that, "You're right. Since dreams are all about what the dreamer conceives." She made a slight waving motion and watched as the bazaar at Karnak faded and shifted into another. "Memories are recollections of past events as processed through the mind. The same place where we rationalize and imagine."

Sam watched as the world around them shifted to the inside of a house. He blinked as he recognized the place and started walking around, observing. It was only the second time she had started showing him how to move more easily through dreams without the use of dream root and it was an interesting experience since he was not under pressure to escape or save someone. He spotted something that seemed out of place and turned towards Angela, "Something is missing here."

Angela stood there looking at Sam. "Then fix it," she replied.

Used to her teaching methods, Sam made a slight face that didn't mean anything and turned towards what he was staring at. Focusing, he recalled when he had first been in the place. It was where he first met Angela and recalled what was there. He watched as the area blurred as it struggled to form and finally did leaving behind the statuette.

"Very good," Angela said as she stepped closer. "And you remembered."

"Why wouldn't I remember the first time I met you?" Sam turned to look at Angela. His eyes captured hers as he stared as he added in a soft joking tone, "The first time where it wasn't you saving me or Dean and then leaving?"

Angela heard the tone but her attention was focused on Sam's eyes. It was kind of like a hypnotism act but instead of predatory it was gentle, firm and… She had a word for it but she didn't give name to it since the meaning could differ. She opened her mouth slightly before replying, "Because I was not very nice."

Sam grinned at that, "I think you were nice. I've seen you when you're not and that definitely wasn't all that bad."

Angela couldn't help but respond with a grin of her own and a chuckle. She watched as Sam took her hand and just started to caress it. She stood there just watching his hands trace her own. He had always liked holding them and never missed upon a chance to touch them when it could be seen as something like when he bandaged her fractured wrist after the Morton House or once or twice when she actually burned herself and scrapes to her hand.

At that moment, the scenery started to shift and things were being replaced by something else. Angela didn't notice it at first until she started hearing music. She didn't change anything. She looked around and noticed that it was the stage of the theatre from her dream. There was everything there down to the exact props that were being used. She was not doing this then…

"I uh… remembered this weird dream," Sam offered a bit bashfully. "A job fell into our laps right when we were watching the Phantom of the Opera." He wasn't sure about how to continue since he actually saw the whole thing with Angela though he spent most of the time watching her and her expression. "It turned out to be a curse of two lovers that were ghosts…"

Angela listened as Sam described her dream down to the letter. This wasn't like when Master Ru initiated a dreamscape. This was something different and it was a long time since Sam had been pulled in a dream like the first time they met. When he finished, she asked, "Why this part? If anything you were just…"

Sam frowned at that, "I was in control and…" It then dawned on him. "You were there too."

Angela nodded, looking down. "It was something I created because I remembered back to when I first met the troupe. That and the… wonderful memories of that night…" She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Sam was not upset by it. He figured she was involved given the way she reacted to him in the dream. Gently he hooked her chin with his finger and lifted her head to look at her. "I picked this because… there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time and that moment…"

Angela looked up at Sam noticing that he had not stopped touching her. He was still holding her hand and his finger had removed itself from her chin and started stroking her cheek. She had some idea what he wanted to say and it scared her but she knew deep down that she had to hear it otherwise she would never know and it would torment her. She put her hand on the one that was stroking her cheek and closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. It felt… so good. Her question came out in a whisper, "And what is that?"

"That… that I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Get ready to hear the world tilt on its axis: Sam finally says it! He says it! Stay tuned for more Twilight of the Gods...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The constant drumming of the rain was an annoyance and the only alarm clock Dean had to wake him up from his place in the front seat of the Impala where he had curled up with his dog and the beer. He groaned low as he opened his eyes and found the rain beating on the windshield of the Impala and took in a deep breath to stretch as well as he could without waking Zeppelin curled up on his stomach, head on paws and looking at him.

Smiling, Dean reached down and scratched the pup's ears, noting how big he had gotten in the months since he had been born. "Hey Zep."

The puppy began panting in pleasure from the scratching. Dean chuckled low as he continued to scratch Zeppelin's ears until a second head came up from behind revealing a familiar pair of pointed ears. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and reached down to rub the other pup's head. No wonder he had stayed so warm that night. "I didn't forget you too Xander."

Dean continued to scratch and rub the pups while trying to adjust his position to see if Sam and Angela were up. They hadn't been able to find a decent motel on the road to this shaman up north and had to stay the night in the Impala. What made it worse was that it was scheduled to rain and heavily. In fact the storm caught them as they were driving and was really thick making it dangerous on the road. So Dean was forced to find a spot by the side of the road and managed to find some place that provided some shelter.

The problem was sleeping arrangements but Sam pointed out that two could share the backseat and the puppies were still small enough to curl up on the floor. It was a good idea though Dean wasn't sure that Angela would be comfortable with that idea but it surprised him when she readily agreed and even more so when Sam climbed into the back and she just blinked before leaning against his brother like it was nothing. Sam didn't even bat an eye at that but rather seemed to be laughing at him.

Dean suspected that there was something going on ever since they left that town in Iowa after Angela decided to take a night off to watch a frigging play and not even that but a musical. He didn't get it but even Sam wanted to go and went while Dean was on dress shopping with Angela. Though in all honesty Dean didn't mind that too much since he got to see his girl in a nice and sexy dress and see his brother's reaction to the dress. After that, it seemed something changed between his brother and Angela and it made him want to know exactly what. He wasn't expecting a jump in the sack since he knew better than Sam how prudish Angela could be and it was her first serious relationship.

Sitting up, Dean looked over to see his brother in the same position he had taken up the night before with Angela curled up against him like he was the only thing that was keeping her warm. Moira, Sam's dog was curled at their feet, sleeping though Dean suspected that at a moment's notice the pup would spring into action. It amazed him how Angela could look so small when she went to sleep even though she was tall enough to compliment Sam's height even in heels. Looking at them, he could see she was curled into Sam's body but it wasn't forced. It looked… right.

There was no other way to describe it. She looked like she belonged there by Sam's side. Dean grinned as he slowly reached for his cell phone. He moved to avoid moving the puppies since they had made themselves comfortable on him again and were dozing and he hadn't the heart to shoo them off yet. He found his phone and held it to get a picture and managed to get a couple of shots before putting it away and starting to make the usual movements of getting up and groaning load as he stretched.

"Do you have to sound like a Neanderthal when you wake up?"

Dean looked over to see Angela blinking at him sleepily as she started waking up. She hadn't moved much from her spot and from what Dean could tell, Sam really wasn't letting her as he was waking up. He replied, "It's called the Ritual of Man Arising."

"Huh, I thought it was the ritual of animals caterwauling," Angela replied with a slight grin but didn't bother to move. Her grin turned into a full blown smile as she closed her eyes as she stretched slightly before slowly sitting up. She picked up Moira and cuddled her.

At that moment Sam stirred more from the lack of warmth rather than the fact that it was the morning. He moved his legs so they were out from under Angela and opened his eyes slightly frowning. "Who was caterwauling?"

Angela chuckled as she sat on her side of the seat, rubbing Moira's head. "Dean was." She smiled at Sam as she leaned against the door looking content.

Sam looked back at her and smiled back in a sleepy manner. She definitely remembered last night just as he did. And it made him happy. He chuckled at her response and agreed, "That sounds about right."

"What do you know about it?" Dean growled as he sat up straighter and making the puppies lying on top of him yip from the sudden movement. He looked at them and picked up Zeppelin where he had fallen to the floor by the scruff of his neck.

Angela chuckled at the scene before looking out the window to assess the weather. She watched the rain pour down and the darkened sky even though it was morning. She absently rubbed Moira's head as the pup sat on her lap. "Mmm. Looks like it let up a little." She leaned a little to look at the ground. "And the ground is steady enough. We could head out and find some civilization."

"What? Roughing it too much for your delicate sensibilities?" Dean grinned at Angela as he teased her.

Angela gave a wry smile as she looked at Dean, "Oh I love camping. Especially through Tuscan and Grecian countryside. Sleeping out under the stars… making a shelter to avoid rain…" She smirked at Dean and gave a slight wink towards Sam. "And I'm starving."

Sam starting laughing since the last line seemed so out of place but it was completely like her. He watched as he laughed at Angela and the look Dean was shooting at her. She looked beautiful with her hair down and looking tousled. It had grown longer since he had met her and was now just above the small of her back and it had natural waves that were like silk. He remembered when he used to brush it when she was a little girl and… He smiled as he watched her and adjusted his position. He stretched to cover and said, "Better get driving. You know what Angie's like when she's hungry."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and then glanced at Angela before moving to the driver's side and pushing the dogs to the passenger seat. "Great I'm driving Ms. Daisy."

"Actually she was much nicer from what I hear," Angela said and then giggled.

Dean glanced back but missed the fact that Sam had reached over and tickled her. He raised his brow and warned, "Hey, there better not be any funny business back there. I am not driving the pimp mobile."

"Mind above the belt," Angela replied after patting Sam's arm. She had recognized the warning signs of Sam getting into a fit and she didn't want to deal with an argument over nothing that early in the morning. She leaned on the back of the seat as she put Moira in front with her sibling and Xander and gave a morning rub to them. "And maybe you'll get out of the doghouse." She smiled as she leaned back and stretched some more in the seat.

Dean would have protested and turned to look back only to find that Angela had curled back up and went to sleep leaning on Sam who was looking non-perturbed about the whole thing. Shaking his head and looking at the dogs, he started up the engine to the Impala and pulled back onto the road. Hopefully, they would be able to get to somewhere for some breakfast and a place to make themselves decent for another day on the road towards a lead that could help them with the Apocalypse. And he wanted a moment with Sam since he was curious about a few things.

Dean got his chance later after stopping at a bed and breakfast that allowed them to change and find something to eat. Angela had excused herself to the bathroom leaving him with his brother. Dean observed as Sam sipped his coffee in a content manner. Dean prided himself on being observant and he knew his brother was never happier than when he was with Angela doing whatever geek thing they did or one of their ideas of a date. His brother was sitting like he had a great night as in great night whole nine yards thing. It had him puzzled since Sam was taking the slow approach and even Dean knew that Angela was nervous as a deer when it came to anything related to a relationship.

Deciding to take a chance, Dean leaned forward and tapped the table in front of Sam since his brother was busy with research again. "Hey, so what's the score?"

"What score? Which sport?"

Dean scowled at that since he was certain that Sam was screwing with him. He had already commented that he was a nosy bitch and maybe he was but it was only because he wanted his brother and his girl to be happy. "You know what I mean."

Sam looked up from his laptop that he had pulled out after eating. Even though they were on their way to a lead regarding stopping the Apocalypse, he was checking out to see if there were anything worth investigating on the way there. There were still plenty of people suffering because of what he had done and he wanted to do what he could.

Sam also knew that Dean was curious about his relationship with Angela. Dean was anything but subtle when it came to asking about that and he took the title nosy bitch well. So Sam didn't mind messing with him every now and then as a subtle sign that it was none of his brother's business even though that didn't seem to deter him. But he was also shy about his relationship with her and even though last night revealed some very positive things on both ends, he didn't want to do anything to screw it up.

 _If there is anyone that screws up anything, it's me. Track record says it._

Sam didn't like that she had referred to herself in that manner but he understood why she would think that. It was why he was willing to keep a steady pace with her and enjoy what they had. She seemed more relaxed when he said that and the worry seemed to melt away from her and that… it was worth it. Looking at his brother he made a slight face and replied as he pushed the newspaper forward, "Here. The Dear Abby column is a good one."

"Sam."

"It's none of your business Dean and I'd appreciate it if you leave it alone."

"I'm just making sure things are okay. Angie means a lot to me…"

Sam frowned at that, "And she means a lot to me too." He stared at his brother for a moment and then the realization hit him. "You think I'm going to hurt her again."

Dean couldn't deny it and didn't want to. "Hey… after everything she did for both of us the last few years and then the whole thing with her disappearing… Just wanna make sure you're not gonna break her heart."

Sam could be pissed at that but deep down he couldn't. Dean was only looking out for her and he didn't blame him. Hell he was hard on himself for the way he had treated her and granted that some things she did seemed like deliberate wrecking, she deserved better and the chance she was giving him… "I would say yes to Lucifer before doing that to her," he said in a low voice before looking back at his laptop.

Dean didn't quite expect that answer but it did at least show that Sam was serious. He doubted Sam would ever treat Angela like a one night stand but he wanted to be sure. Yeah he had his own issues to deal with in his relationship with her but… He nodded at that, "Okay."

Sam looked at his brother with a slight frown and went back to reading the article he was looking at. Finally he said, "I told her the truth."

"About what?"

Sam would have answered but at that moment Angela came back smiling and teasing about not hearing the kids screaming while she was gone. It had Dean half scowling at her especially when she ruffled his hair. Sam got a chaste kiss that had Dean a bit wide eyed since he knew Angela was shy about things like that. It had Dean ask, "None for me?" He grinned at her.

Angela grinned back and replied, "And ruin that manly front you give me every morning?" She relented when Dean pouted and gave him a peck that was more sisterly than anything.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Angie?" Dean peered at her like he would if he was suspicious but it was marred by the fact that he was giving a slight smile.

"Same old me… literally."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that and it dispelled his mood from his conversation with Dean. He turned back to his laptop as the conversation took on a teasing note much like they used to before all this. It continued until they packed up to hit the road once again on their way to see this contact that Angela said was legit. Just maybe they might be able to stop this.

* * *

It was a good morning Angela thought to herself as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom at her reflection and ran her fingers through her locks to make sure all the tangles were out. She smiled as she thought about the night before and how she found out everything.

 _I love you._

When Sam told her that in their dreams, it shocked her. She had stared at him, not sure of what to say or do to that since she hadn't expected it. It also had her a little scared since the little tendrils of doubt started to work their way in and she tried to dispel it.

It must have shown on her face because Sam cupped her cheeks with both hands and looked her in the eye and told her that he loved her for her and sealed it with a kiss. It was then she wrapped her arms around him and told him what she had longed to tell him; she told him that she loved him too. Having done that… Angela smiled again as she looked at her reflection.

"I haven't seen you that happy since the day you got that devil of a horse for your seventeenth birthday."

Angela turned to see Gabriel looking at her with a bemused smirk. She finished raking her locks and pulled the ends over her shoulder. "He was a darling. More than you Gabe."

Gabriel chuckled at that. He took the moment to look at her. He had felt her happiness when he really let it out on one of his rare moments. Looking at her now… he could tell something happened and it made her happy. It made him hate what he needed to tell her. He automatically teased back, "Well I never said I was anything but." He grinned at her as he crossed his arms and added, "You're looking good."

"Now you're just being a flatterer," Angela replied with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you know that I do not respond well to flattery."

"Right because you kick it in the ass," Gabriel teased back before stepping forward. He gave her that smirk he gave when he was about to run a prank on someone. He then put on a slight pout, "Will you have mercy on an ass?"

Angela took in the pout and couldn't help but smile at it. She chuckled a little and relaxed her posture. She wasn't worried about anyone coming in since she knew the archangel would have done something to prevent people from deciding their bladder needed relief. She replied, "You know I love you Gabe. You're mio fratello."

Gabriel smiled slightly and shook his head. "You always try to see the best in people. It is one of your best qualities and one that I hope will never change."

Angela studied the archangel and noted that there was something off about him. She knew that lately he had been keeping low and she knew not to expect much in terms of help from him. Whatever help he had given, it had been done to make sure that Michael and Lucifer weren't aware of it as well as the fact that he had operated for centuries thinking that she didn't want to see him until she set the record straight. "You know I believe that there is more to a person than what people see. Even the coarsest of people can be fairly gentle on the inside. A diamond in the rough I think is the term."

"I think I once said that of you since when we formally met you were a tomboy and had the mouth to fit." Gabriel looked at her and sighed at her. "Happy suits you well, Cat. I take it you and Sam are…"

"No gutter trash, Gabe but…" Angela felt her cheeks flush slightly since she really couldn't lie to her first guardian angel about her true heart. "We did talk and…" She smiled at that.

Gabriel grinned as he watched her reaction. He didn't need her to tell him. He was really proud of Sam in taking the initiative. True in this day in age the roles could be reversed and he heard from an old friend about an interesting turn of events that involved his Cat's favorite musical play that had him laughing and wishing he had a front row seat. He held his hand up, "Say no more Cat. I get the picture. So Tweedledumber finally stepped up to the plate?"

Angela shot Gabriel a look at the name calling just to let him know that she was not approving of it. She raised her brow slightly and replied, "He told me what I had been scared to ask." She chuckled slightly and continued, "And to think I am about as fearless as one can get when it comes to the monsters but when it comes to the matters of heart… Dean was right when he said I was a baby with my feelings."

"Nothing to be ashamed of there," Gabriel affirmed. Personally, he thought the same and he had to give kudos to Dean for that assessment. As much as he was pissed with the Winchesters, it was softened slightly because of how they looked after his Cat during the times that she needed it and when he couldn't. He also couldn't be upset with them since they did look after Hibah when she was a baby and he couldn't well smite them.

"Still I find it… ironic." Angela played with her hair as it hung over her shoulder. It was better than nothing since she was still shy about telling anything about her relationship with Sam and it was like one of those pleasant secrets that she wanted to keep close to her heart.

"All the better to keep up the mystery of Absolution," Gabriel said as he gestured with his arms. "After all it's what makes this stuff into legends and myths. Maybe a bit of hero worship too." He gave a waggle of his brows at that.

"Please," Angela scoffed at that while trying hard not to laugh. She didn't know how much Gabriel warded the place to keep off suspicious people so she wanted to make sure that it was not going to draw attention. People may get the wrong ideas and she had witnessed a mile high club thing and that was nasty.

Gabriel noticed her glance at the door and the way she controlled her laugh. He was quick to reassure her, "Don't worry Cat. No one is gonna come in here and get the wrong idea. Besides that is just plain gross if they assume that about us."

"Well I've seen the results of the mile high club and it's not pretty."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. And Sam doesn't have to worry about that either my blushing maiden." Gabriel couldn't resist pulling that one out.

Angela knew the archangel did that on purpose and she couldn't control the reaction of her cheeks. The first time he had done that was in Italy when they had just met and called her out on her sec life. Her father hadn't been amused and actually challenged the archangel to a duel which Gabriel turned down citing that even a well-known vamp hunter couldn't last against an angel and not just any angel but the archangel known as the Messenger.

It didn't impress her father but he had been reasonable enough to back down. He still didn't like Gabriel after that but it began a slow climb of earning respect. In the end, her father made Gabriel promise to look after her. She didn't find out about it until a couple of months of trying to live with the fact that she was the reason her father was dead. It didn't matter then that he had willingly exchanged his life for hers. She didn't think she was worth it and at the time she called herself the worst names possible. But Gabriel had been there for her and even delivered tough love and saved her from making stupid mistakes. He was her fratello in every sense of the word.

Trying to control her blushing she retorted, "We made be in the twentieth century but I still have some standards."

"I know you were taught to be a lady and even when you start swearing like a sailor, you always sound elegant. It's a gift… and a curse." Gabriel gave her an endearing grin to bring a smile to her face.

It worked and Angela laughed a little at that. She had missed that and she was glad that Gabriel didn't get straight down to business. It still though was needed to be done and she knew that he wouldn't come by like this unless it was important. Sighing a little, she said, "So what are you doing here in the women's bathroom of all places, Gabe? What's the problem?"

"What makes you think there is a problem?"

"Please, the only reason you would ward this place to keep people from deciding to empty their bladders is because something important is going on." She looked at the angel and saw the tells. She relented and softened her tone a little, "So what is going on? Is it something to do with the vessel of Lucifer? Michael looking for me again?"

"None of that actually," Gabriel replied after looking at the ground slightly. He really didn't like the fact that he had to drop this on her but if he didn't at least put her on alert, she could end up walking into a situation that could get out of control and it wouldn't end pretty especially if it harmed the Winchesters. "But it is close to the whole Apocalypse thing."

Angela knew that Gabriel hated bringing her bad news but he wasn't the kind of angel to leave her hanging if there was trouble. He had always looked after her in his own way and he still was operating under the assumption that he needed to earn forgiveness from her for what he had done to her with the whole TV land business. She didn't think he needed to but she let him more for his peace of mind. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she looked him in the eye and smiled to reassure him that it was okay for this and asked, "So… what exactly am I going to be going up against if not angels or demons? Someone I know?"

"Depends," Gabriel replied. He sighed before looking up at his Cat to tell her. "You know that message you got from Korbin?"

Angela's eyes widened slightly, "You sent that?"

Gabriel nodded and continued, "Cat, I am only telling you this because I don't want you to be surprised or caught off guard but… Some of the gods are not happy with the way things are going down here and they have a plan to fix things."

"You mean interfere. Gabe, that is like a taboo." Angela looked at Gabriel for the slightest hint of a joke even though she knew that it wasn't like him to do so. "If they interfere…"

"You know there really is no rule and the Council knows too. They are willing to take extremes."

"Any ideas on who?"

"Some." Gabriel looked around before looking back at her. "Cat, this is a courtesy. This could be considered interfering but… the guardian angel supersedes anything to the contrary."

"Just like you to find a loophole," Angela replied with a shake of her head. She looked at him with a serious expression. "Well… it looks like I might have to do things before they get messy."

"And I am not sure I want to know exactly what but I'll tell you who may be involved and who to be on the lookout for." Gabriel gave that look he gave when they used to get into scrapes before her father died.

Angela grinned at that. She knew that Gabriel liked a rule breaking as much as she did even if she was the one that was more adult. She shifted to listen to everything that the archangel told her about the situation. Already a plan was beginning to form especially when she heard one name that she was interested in.

* * *

 **A/N:** Winchesters and Co. on the road as usual and looks like Gabe is dropping in. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Muncie, Indiana_

The rain had let up enough as the car pulled up towards the old abandoned Elysian Fields motel. The security guard got out to inspect the building. It was not the most glamourous of jobs but it had to be done. He walked through with his flashlight in hand starting with the front door.

It wasn't too bad at first except for the odd noise here and there. First assumption was rats maybe but the guard had to check it out. After all, unauthorized people weren't supposed to be there and it was his job to make sure they vacated the premises if they were there. He looked around the lobby, flashing his light where the concierge desk was and then scoped out the place. Taking a breath, he moved past the front desk, not noticing that there was a dead plant that was slowly coming to life.

Moving through his walkthrough, the guard moved through the old motel. It was not comforting to hear metal clanging around. He swallowed his fear though and kept it up. If there were people that weren't supposed to be there… He called out, "Hello?"

The only response was crinkling of glass. It was the kind of sound that occurred when pressure was being applied slowly to glass and the cracks started to form. It drew the guard's attention and he went over to take a look and found the mirror on the wall with cracks on it. He thought his eyes and the lighting were playing tricks on him.

Deciding to disregard it, he turned only to come face to face with a man dressed in a suit complete with bowtie. Startled, the guard let out a yelp and took a step back as the man greeted him, "Hiya."

Job coming into play, the guard shown his light on him and tried to calm himself down as he replied, "Buddy, you can't be here."

The man smoothly countered, "'Course I can." He looked around the place. "Someone's got to get everything ready. They're coming… all of them."

The guard watched the man, not sure of what to say or do. True he had the job of making sure people that weren't supposed to be there left but there was something about this man in the suit that had him freeze. It sent an uncomfortable feeling down his spine as he looked at the man that didn't even look mussed and was smiling at him in a rather uncomfortable way as he assessed the building.

"And we've each got our part to play." The man took a step towards the guard and added, "Even you."

The conversation seemed odd and the guard couldn't help but ask, "What?"

The man looked at the guard like he was simpleton as he laid it all down, "You're dinner."

The guard didn't see it coming as the man in the suit grabbed him and the next thing he heard were his own bones crunching and the wet sound of blood hitting the walls. The man in the suit looked at the body on the ground with an almost appraising look. "Plenty to go around," he said before lugging the body to the one place it wouldn't spoil, the refrigerator.

It wasn't too much to secure dinner that the man began moving around and making sure that everything was ready. He paused long enough to pull out a phone, such a marvelous invention, and dial a number. When he got the response he said, "It's done."

 _Well done. Is everything ready to lure them here?_

"Yes. And the rooms are prepared," the man replied as he looked around with a smile. He hung up after receiving confirmation and continued smiling before preparing to assume his role.

"You know this would be a good idea if you were capturing someone like us."

The man turned abruptly upon hearing the voice to find himself face to face with someone he least expected. He jumped a bit as he saw a beautiful woman with reddish orange hair and fiery green eyes. Her skin was creamy and contrasted with the dark colors of the casual suit she was wearing. She looked like she was a normal human except for the blade held on her back and the tartan scarf looped around her neck. The man noticed the lapel pin as he swallowed slightly and replied, "Just a friendly get together. How are you Morrighan?"

Morrighan looked at the man before her, enjoying him squirm a little. He had every reason to squirm because of her but they didn't tremble so much as they would for the Seer. Everyone had to fear something. She adjusted the lapels of her coat as she took a step forward and looked around the place and noted the name. Ignoring the question, she pointed at it and asked, "A little presumptuous don't you think?"

The man shuffled a bit uncomfortable on his feet and replied, "It was by chance that the name was such. I just… worked with it."

Morrighan looked around and let her nose twitch slightly at the scent. "Indeed," she let her lilt take on strong tones, "But you and I both know that you've always been a bit sentimental to the old ways though you seem to like those names the stinky Roman bastards gave you… Hermes. I'm just surprised that you didn't keep the sandals. They looked cute on you."

"Will you not call me that? It's Mercury," Mercury asked with a slight hiss. He backed away slightly when Morrighan shifted and raised her brow at him. "Please."

Morrighan smirked at the god's reaction. He always was afraid to see her around and it was no wonder. She was associated with fate and that didn't necessarily mean just for humans. She had been known to make a few dire predictions regarding the gods. "Well since you've asked so nicely," her Irish lilt becoming more pronounced, "I'll consider your request."

Mercury watched as Morrighan walked around the lobby, looking at everything. This wouldn't do really but he couldn't just well kick her out either. "If you don't mind, I have to be getting ready."

"Ready for what?" Morrighan turned to look at Mercury with a piercing look that she knew would make him squirm. "You can tell me since I know that there is talk of some big to do."

Mercury balked at responding. He could tell the truth and then let Morrighan do what she wanted since he was powerless to stop it or he could lie and she would probably retaliate and do something far worse. No one messed with her when she decided to get into a fight. There was only one other that would respond that way and it wasn't pretty to witness. Finally he said, "Well… there is a big party."

"Oh I love parties. Singing, dancing, drinking…"

"Um… not that kind of party."

"Well then you lot are certainly a bunch of dull blokes." Morrighan put her hands on her hips and looked at Mercury like he was being too stiff for his own good. She knew full well what he and a few others were up to. She just wanted details. "Ya can't have a party without the drinking and the bad singing."

"Well it is more of a… meeting party," Mercury clarified. He gave a stuttering chuckle more as a means of trying to get her off the trail. "It's a bit more formal since there is business to discuss. You know how that is."

"Not really." Morrighan shook her head in a bemused fashion. "You see where I'm from when someone mentions business it usually means with your fists and the better man wins." She grinned as she held up her fist.

"Well…" Mercury stuttered a bit, "Things have changed."

"Aye I know. Some of it for the better especially in the realm of justice." Morrighan turned to look around and put her hands on her hips. "Though some things may be off a bit when it comes to settling scores and the like."

"Well we are going to talk about justice."

 _More like saving your hides but…_ Morrighan turned and smiled sweetly at Mercury. She took a few steps forward until she was close enough and then reached out and fingered the lapels of his suit jacket and ran her fingers on the shoulders. "Well then it looks like I might be able to have some fun in all this."

Mercury was trying not to flinch at being touched by the Celtic goddess of fate. He had always been unnerved by her and with her mastery of the elements to give her uncanny speed and then teaching it to her chosen… She was a force to not take lightly especially if she perceived that justice was not going to be dealt with fairly. He started to panic at her last comment. That simply wasn't going to do but… "W-well, it is… invitation only…"

"What are ya talking about? I serve justice you can ask the Druids so it's only right that I be there." Morrighan leaned in close and smiled coyly knowing that Mercury would give in no matter what. "Right, Mercury?"

Mercury knew he couldn't refuse her. She was the one that could easily smite him if she wanted to. Or prolong it with torture guaranteed to make him do the deed himself and cast himself into oblivion. He knew that he was going to catch flack for this but then a thought occurred to him. If they could convince Morrighan that what they intended to do was in justice's best interest, they would gain a powerful ally. He offered a tentative smile and replied, "Of course, Morrighan. You are after all the foremost proponent of justice."

Morrighan scoffed at that, "Don't quit your day job Mercury. If I wanted a snow job, I would have gone to Loki." She pushed off the stuttering Mercury and started to walk away.

"I apologize if the invitation wasn't sent to you but it wasn't well know whether or not you'd be interested in what we had to say." Mercury couldn't help but blurt that out. This was definitely going to have him get an earful later but as he thought, if they could convince Morrighan…

"I am always interested in justice," Morrighan replied as she turned back to look at Mercury. "The question boils down to whether or not you and your friends understand exactly what it means." She walked back towards the man and stared at him long and hard with her piercing gaze.

Mercury smiled right away and replied, "I assure you this will be worth attending. I'll have accommodations picked out for you…"

"No need," Morrighan replied as she walked away. "I'm keen on the overseer's place." She smirked as she stopped to grab the key to the suite and started walking towards the hall. "Give my condolences to Kali when she comes in."

Mercury stuttered and tried to speak but couldn't. That wasn't exactly how it was supposed to happen but it wasn't like he could say no. Not unless he wanted to be a new floor arrangement and wall arrangement. He looked around as everything looked ready to go and groaned, "Oh boy. Kali is not going to like this." He started back to work finishing the preparations.

Morrighan grinned as she walked to where her room would be. She knew that Mercury would be powerless to stop her. He had no spine in standing up to her when he protested against anything she did to ruin his plans. It was why she liked hanging out with the gods and goddesses of war and combat. They were an interesting bunch and while some were nothing more than brutes she did like a few. Ares was always fun to have a chat with and she teased him mercilessly on his lost love.

So far things were going to plan with the first part getting to bully her way into what she had caught wind of. The next few steps would require the need to gain trust and find out the involved parties. Plus she just wanted to get a good look for herself. This would probably be the most fun that she had in centuries after patrolling the woodlands of the Emerald Isle and then occasionally heading out to other parts of the world when there was injustices too severe to ignore coming around.

She made it to her room and took a look in. She had to hand it to Mercury for making a speedy recovery of this broke down joint. Then again speediness was his ability and talent. She walked towards the window and opened it, ignoring the fact that it was pouring a light rain. It would rage again soon but that was a moot point as she held out her arm to let a large perfect black crow land on her forearm. She cooed, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes and all wet too. So did ya make to where I sent ya or was there trouble?"

The crow cawed and held out its leg. Strapped to it was a carrier chute that Morrighan undid and read. At the same time her cell phone rang and she reached into her jacket pocket and looked at who was calling. She did have to marvel at these things. It was like the person was really there. She clicked on the button that she was supposed to and put it to her ear, "I was wondering when you would call. I can tell you one thing. You were right. They are gathering and it ain't to talk about justice either."

* * *

Dean glared at his little brother after getting a hard tap akin to a punch on his thigh for the umpteenth time. He didn't care at the moment that Sam was giving him a bitch face that bordered on the look he wore when a douche was looking at Angela in the appreciative way. He didn't back down but retaliated with a punch of his own and continued driving and wondering what was going through God's mind to make it pour like it was.

Sam glared at Dean knowing full well that his current bout of jealousy was unwarranted. He knew Dean only saw Angela a sister but the latest incident weighed heavily on his mind along with the morning conversation at the diner. It had Sam in a cloudy mood along with everything else and it only dispelled when Angela smiled or teased them.

"Hey not my fault Angie decided she was going to a yoga class."

"They're comfortable," Angela entered from the backseat in an exasperated tone and it had Sam give the barest hints of a smile.

The item in question happened to be the fact that Angela decided not to wear her usual jeans, shirt and jacket routine but instead opted to wear the equivalent of workout pants along with a comfortable fitting t-shirt and a cardigan. In short she looked like she was going to go power walking or a jog around the neighborhood despite the fact that she deliberately left her hair down and in that messy fashion that Dean insisted was the new sexy.

Dean couldn't help with the jokes and the lecher comments since he had seen her work out and admired her muscle tone. It made Sam bristle but mostly at himself because he thought it was attractive too. The sad thing was that Angela knew it and couldn't resist teasing them both about it. It was only then that Sam was able to relax a little since she was in a good mood and he didn't want to screw things up because of a misunderstanding. They had way too many of those hanging over their heads and he had done the worst.

"What are you trying to do? Drive us insane with indecent exposure?" Dean was glancing backwards trying to throw a glare over his shoulder and failing.

"Indecent exposure is wearing those things called sports running bras and pretend it functions as both. Tube tops are indecent exposure," Angela countered as she stretched in the backseat while letting the pups lounge on her. "This is casual and decent."

"Don't go Richard Simmons on me now," Dean retorted.

"Please. I prefer tai chi."

Sam couldn't help but bust out laughing especially since Dean made a face that was priceless at her comment. He shifted to look back at her and found her smirking. She knew she had his brother. He felt his ears start to burn the moment she added, "Besides there are other reasons," in a low tone and she eyed him like she knew he was thinking other things.

It kept the mood light as Dean looked for a roadside inn to stay for the night. It was too wet and rainy to go any further and he didn't want to risk being stuck in the mud and he definitely didn't want to repeat another night in the car since it would involve watching his brother and Angela cuddle and see a kiss and not tell session. It was too much and he really wanted somewhere that was four walls and a bed and maybe enjoy some illicit snacking with Zeppelin.

Thunder sounded as Dean steered the car and he prayed there was a motel soon. He was to get his wish when he spotted a neon sign that said Elysian Fields Motel on it. It seemed like things were finally looking up and he tapped Sam's shoulder while saying, "Hey Angie, how do you feel about sleeping in style tonight?"

"As long as there are four walls, a bed and no bedbugs I'm good," Angela replied as she sat up and leaned on the back of the seat so she was between them. She peered through the windshield at the building and raised her brow at the name as Dean came to a stop after finding a spot. She tapped both their shoulders, "Well let's see if this place really is paradise."

The rain was pouring and they tried to be quick as they grabbed their gear as quick as they could and made a dash for cover with the puppies on their heels. Sam led the way and let them in while taking gulps of air as Angela passed him, her hair looking stringy but in that good looking way and Dean came in last with the puppies. He grinned slightly when all three puppies shook the excess water from their fur and it landed on Dean.

"Oh come on you guys," Dean groused, "I'm just as wet as you three mutts."

The three puppies looked up at him like they were innocent angels leaving Dean no choice but to lean down and rub Zeppelin's head first and then acknowledging the other two. He shot a look at Sam and muttered, "Shut up," and clipped Zeppelin's lead on.

Angela had the other two leashed just in case management said anything and chuckled at that. Dean didn't really like dogs but he had a soft spot for his dog that chose him and any related dogs with hell hound blood. That or it was because they were puppies and had been raised to protect humans since birth… Either way, it was always funny to see how the puppies interacted with him and it seemed to alleviate his apprehensions of dogs.

They walked through the lobby and took a good look of their surroundings. The place looked pretty high end for an out of the way motel. To Angela, it reminded her of some the places she had seen in the sixties and seventies and it sort of had that high end night club vibe. She raised her brow as she moved a wet lock out of her face. She felt like she had bailed out of a sinking ship and she hadn't been out in the rain long.

"Nice digs, for once," Dean commented as he finished his assessment of the place.

There was no argument with that. This was one of the nicer places they had stayed in. Hell it was on par with the Thayer Hotel when they worked West Point. Damn, that was so long ago, Dean thought to himself as he looked at his brother and Angela and then led the way, trying to find the main check in desk. He tugged on Zeppelin's lead and the pup followed him obediently.

They managed to find the front desk where a man in a suit and bow tie was waiting. Dean walked right up to the desk followed by Sam but Angela halted. She paused and pretended to take a look around when what she was really doing was listening to the instincts that struck her. She turned slightly and saw her eyes glowing in a reflective surface. It was a momentary flare but she prayed that no one noticed it.

Xander whimpered slightly and pawed her leg as she looked around and reached out. The most active of her senses, her sense of smell, was in overdrive as it filtered out all the wet smells and the scents associated with human and focused on the one that had nagged her the moment she got close to the front desk. Something was up about this place and it had her wondering what the hell was going on. She rumbled a command in her throat to which Xander quickly obeyed and she continued to look around reaching out with all her senses. Something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it and something was also familiar.

"Angie?"

Angela looked up to find Sam looking at her with an inquisitive look that masked the question he wanted to ask but didn't. She blinked and looked at him and muttered, "Sorry. Just something occurred to me and I had to think it out."

It was lame and she knew it but Sam seemed to understand as he took her by the hand and gently squeezed it. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Please tell me about it later."

"I will," she replied in the same low whisper. She leaned against his arm more for comfort. She was uncomfortable with the feeling she was getting. "I promise."

Sam knew she was as good as her word but he was more concerned that there was something wrong and it was bothering her. He aimed to find out but later when they could think about things. He squeezed her hand gently when she leaned against him.

They joined Dean at the counter where the clerk was busy typing away at the keyboard for the computer. Angela blinked blearily and controlled her body as best as she could by leaning on Sam and holding onto his hand. There was something about this guy that bothered her and she didn't like it. If she had to use a movie reference, it had that creepy Norman Bates quality to it along with a few other things. She chewed on her lower lip as she looked around at the other guests.

"Busy night," Dean commented. He had noticed that Angela was looking antsy and Sam was doing his best to keep her calm. Maybe she recognized somebody that she didn't want to see or there was something she was picking up on that he or Sam couldn't see or do anything about. Still, his instincts were telling him to listen.

"Any port in a storm I guess," the front desk clerk replied with a slight smile. He then pushed a form towards Dean. "If you could just fill this out please." He watched Dean as he started to sign the ledger and looked over at the woman. It was then that she noticed her head turn slightly and didn't miss the sudden eye flare. That was interesting.

Dean went through the business of filling out the ledger. He spared a glance at Angela and noticed her looking a bit agitated and doing her best to keep it in line. He was distracted when the clerk pointed out that he got a little nick on his jawline and flipped out a tissue towards him. He forgot about the agitation and was a bit startled when the room key was held out to him. He hoped Angela didn't mind the one room with two beds since after all he paid for the dogs to be in there too.

Coming out of his distraction, Dean looked at the clerk and asked, "Is there a coffee shop around?"

"Buffet. All you can eat." The clerk pointed in the right direction and added, "Best pie in the tri-state area."

"I doubt that," Angela replied as she straightened up. She looked at the clerk and gave what Sam privately dubbed her polite smile. "But there is no harm in comparing. And we have a connoisseur here." She gestured at Dean who was looking like there was the silver lining on this rainy cloud.

The clerk returned her smile with one of her own and replied, "Well there is something for everyone here. Even those with special tastes."

Angela hummed at that as she thanked the clerk. There was something off about this place. She couldn't name it but the sooner they got settled in, the sooner she could explore and maybe find some answers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like something is going on with the gods and for once the Winchesters seem to get a night off but there is always that feeling from Angie. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Fat on a dish."

"Can you not do that when there's heavenly delights here?" Dena looked at Angela with an exasperated look.

"Wasn't talking about you this time cause I know you're going to try and give something to the dogs." Angela looked at Dean as she clutched her bowl of fruit. "So don't. I don't need to remind you about canine diabetes and that chocolate is fatal to dogs."

Dean had heard the lecture before and sighed while trying not to roll his eyes. He didn't like it and he was good about Zeppelin's diet but he knew that the lecture was about something else. He put his hand on her and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like it here," she replied and gave him a look. "But I will not complain." She turned and walked to where Sam had taken a seat. She paused when she walked by a woman drinking a martini before continuing on.

She sat next to Sam and put her bowl on the table before reaching into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out some biscuits which she fed to the dogs. She patted them and sat in her seat and closed her eyes to try a calming exercise. She tuned out all the noises and tried to focus. She had been horrid talking to Dean but she couldn't stand this place.

Sam had been playing with his phone, checking for messages and keeping an eye on Angela. He bit the bullet and asked, "Are you okay Angie?"

"I hate this place."

It was abrupt and not what Sam was used to but taking into account that she was staring ahead at nothing… She had good reason. He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"What do you think?" Angela turned to look at Sam, softening her tone. She didn't want him to feel that it was his fault she was feeling antsy and she couldn't explain the how or the why. She gentled her expression and offered an apologetic smile.

Sam accepted it and put down his phone to grasp her hand. He held it in his and began to caress it with his other hand. He had noticed that it seemed to calm her and it was soothing to him. It was one of the few things she allowed and only from him. It had been that way from the beginning. As he caressed and massaged her palm he said, "Maybe we can hit the road after we eat. Can make the case to keep searching."

"He'll see right through it but… give it a try." Angela squeezed Sam's hand to get him to stop. "But that still is a goal. I am not giving up on another way of ending this and fixing things." She reluctantly slid her hand away and turned her attention to her bowl. "There is always a way."

"I don't doubt it," Sam replied as he gave a worried look. He was more concerned that she had found something that she was going to investigate. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last. He watched her as she started picking at the fruit in her bowl and methodically eating it but after careful deliberation and eventually start enjoying her food. He picked his cell phone back up and went back to his browsing for leads.

"Crash and burn, Dean?"

Sam glanced over to find Angela giving a slight smirk as she ate while eyeing Dean. Dean made a face at her as he put his slice of pie on the table. "Slow night."

"Right. Sassy with the martini shot you down. Good thing too."

Dean looked at her with a look of suspicion. Angela seemed to be in a better mood than earlier but then again when you gave her something she needed and loved like food, she went from zero to pleasant. He still wasn't going to brush it aside though. He turned his attention towards his brother playing with his cell phone. "Sam, unpucker man. Eat something."

Sam put his phone down while glancing at Angela as she calmly went about eating. No doubt she was scoping the place or trying to find the source of her agitation. He tapped her knee and gestured at the dogs as a subtle way of telling her to take a hint before turning to his brother and replying, "We should hit the road, Dean."

"In this storm? What? It's…" Dean gestured towards the outdoors.

"Biblical," Angela supplied as she chewed on a piece of cantaloupe. She kept her eyes on her bowl.

"Exactly," Sam agreed, "It's friggin' Noah's ark out there and we're here sitting and we're eating pie."

"Not exactly Noah's ark but point taken."

Sam and Dean both looked at Angela as she finished her bowl. It was not exactly and odd thing for her to say since she did do that more or less to have fun and make a point of her own. Both brothers could see though that she was onto something and she was fighting hard not to go ape shit with them. Dean asked, "First order of business?"

"Yep," Angela replied as she finished her bowl. She sat back and picked it up and stood up. "And I am starving." She went to get more.

Dean waited until she left before look at Sam and asked, "How many hours of sleep did you both get this week? What three, four hours?" He then grinned slightly and teased, "Or a little bit of alone time."

"Not that. Not now," Sam warned. He shuffled in his seat and said, "I'm worried."

"Hey, Bobby's got his feelers out there," Dean relented while trying to be reassuring to Sam. "We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in twelve states and we're on our way to see some guy up north on Angie's say so. Tells ya she's not giving up and no one's giving up. Especially me."

"I'm not either," Sam added in a softer tone. He couldn't give up. Not when there was so much riding on it and he was busting his ass trying to fix what he had started.

"We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay?" Dean looked at his brother trying to make sure Sam understood that he wasn't giving up. "And not from the idiot ass idea Angie has been toying with. Not in a million years."

"You can't make her do anything," Sam replied not bothering to hide that Dean's attempt would be futile. He knew she humored Dean on some level and would only obey if it was really serious like she was sick or seriously hurt.

"I can when it counts," Dean countered with that enthusiasm that had worked in the beginning when they started on this path to fix things. "Besides, good thing going here. We're gonna find it Sam. Soon. And we'll find Cas and we'll find Adam but you and Angie are no good to me burnt out."

Dean had a point and Sam knew that. It was just hard to see when Dean had pretty much had given up before until he decided at the last minute to keep fighting. It was easier with Angela because she never showed despair when having a brave face was needed. She still hid her true feelings from him, from Dean and from Bobby and not to spare their feelings but because they needed to have some kind of semblance of hope. He also thought that maybe she was getting burnt out too since there really was no basis for her to get antsy and she seemed to have realized it by relaxing.

It certainly was evident when she came back with more fruit and a slice of apple pie. Sam's lips twitched a smile at that when she managed to flip Dean a piece of chocolate and sat down. He nodded and said, "Okay."

"Good." Dean looked at the chocolate Angela had tossed him and up at her. "We actually got the night off for once."

"Good. I think I'm going nuts from lack of decent sleep though last night was okay." Angela stretched a little. Once she had calmed down, she realized there was nothing to worry about. She had been tired from all the traveling and checking in on the various hoodoo men, witches, juju and a bunch of other people in touch with the spirits and the like and to top it off personal research and teaching Sam the finer points of dream walking. The last one though was more pleasant.

Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Sam, earning him a scowl. He dug into his slice of pie and began to enjoy the taste. "Oh, this is good."

"And if you start making noises I will not hesitate to whack you with my spoon," Angela warned as she held up the utensil in a non-threatening manner but the intention was clear.

"Hey, it's good," Dean protested.

"And we're in public. Manners."

"You don't give me this much grief when you make it yourself." Dean pouted a little at that but inwardly pleased since teasing and snarks were indicators that she was pretty much her normal self.

"That's because I make sure you're in solitary. No one wants to hear or see reenactments of the parallels of sex and pie."

There was choking of laughter as Angela sipped her water calmly with the barest hints of a smile on her face. Sam began to rub the bridge of his nose trying not to laugh since he was certain she had done that on purpose. Dean was trying hard not to choke on the bite of pie he had taken and cleared his throat before looking at her and replying, "Now why you gotta go and do that?"

"Perhaps to encourage you to eat real food and not junk food."

"Oh and fruit is real food?"

"Most assuredly." Angela smiled as she picked up a piece of cantaloupe and put it in her mouth. She was still smiling as she chewed it. "But if you insist you better stop mutilating a good piece of pie. I just got Sam to stop doing it."

It was enough to lighten the mood that they had been feeling and they sat enjoying their meal. It looked like it would be a night off and one that was sorely needed since they had been running almost nonstop. What they didn't know was that they were being watched and by various interested parties with different agendas.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind I got the one room, Angie."

"Well there's room for you to sleep on the floor with the dogs."

"You're evil."

The slight smile on Angela's face was enough to convince Dean that she really didn't mind and it wasn't like they were doing anything else but sleeping. Besides, she knew that the dogs cost extra in terms of the cleaning and the deposits or whatever the charges were being called nowadays and they had three of them and they were still puppies. It didn't really bother her and she always had some fun teasing Dean about being her snuggle bunny just to make him squirm when it was obvious that she was sleeping with Sam.

Dean looked at Sam and caught the warning look about not saying anything. He knew that it wasn't like that but it was still fun and Angela seemed comfortable about admitting that she was in a relationship with Sam. It showed on Sam's face too so it wasn't too bad as he returned the look with a smirk and led the way down the hall to their room with the puppies following and mingling.

It looked like the night was going to be good when they rounded the corner and spotted a couple making out in the halls. Dean couldn't help but grin and give the sign that it was cool much to Sam's chagrin. Angela merely raised her brow in a manner that suggested it was meaningless to her while Dean chuckled at the action.

"Oh what are you, twelve?"

"I'm young at heart." Dean grinned at his brother's annoyance.

"I think that's my line."

Both Winchesters paused and looked at Angela. She had picked up Moira and was holding her and rubbing her ears like it was nothing. She stared back and said, "What? It usually is."

There was nothing to say as Dean opened the door to the room to reveal one of the nicest rooms they ever had. He couldn't help but whistle his appreciation as he stepped in and surveyed everything. "We're like Rockefellers," he joked as he walked towards the beds, claiming one by dumping his bag on it.

The bag was the cue and Zeppelin took a running start and used Xander as a stepping stool to get on. Xander followed shortly afterwards and stood over Dean's bag wagging their tails. Moira merely looked at them like they were being idiots as she cuddled in Angela's arms.

"Hey, none of that. Zep. Off." Dean gestured at the two puppies to get off as they stood there wagging their tails at him. He tried boot them gently but firmly on their rears but they didn't want to leave. He gave up when he noticed something on the pillow, "Oh chocolates."

Sam and Angela were studying the room. Sam was more curious and suspicious while Angela was showing a bland expression. She set Moira down on the other bed and wrapped her arms around herself while she looked around. In the meantime Sam told Dean to knock himself out with the other chocolate after warning him not to let the dogs get into it.

"What are you my mother? I know," Dean retorted before turning to see the brochure on the nightstand. He held it up with a grin, "Casa Erotic 13 on demand."

Sam shook his head at that. Leave it to Dean to find out if there was porn available on TV. Not that it mattered since Dean would end up watching it on one of the laptops, preferably the one that was continuously slow because Sam was forever cleaning it of the viruses that Dean put on there from clicking on one too many links.

Dean shook his head at his brother before turning to find Zeppelin and Xander curled up on the pillows. He growled, "Hey, that's not for mutts. Humans sleep there."

Xander gave a yawn much to Dean's annoyance. The puppy stared at him before putting his head on Zeppelin like he was protecting him. Dean recognized that trick and shook his finger in a warning, "Oh no. None of that protecting the little one crap. You gonna sleep it's at the foot or on the floor." He narrowed his eyes at both puppies since they were now both staring at him with their wide puppy expressions.

Sam put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing before moving to rub Moira's head. The little lady was lying at the foot and staring at her brothers like they were idiots before Zeppelin slowly got up and went to snuggle next to Dean's duffle. Xander was even slower but jumped off the bed and sat next to the nightstand. Sam couldn't resist chuckling since this was a new one.

Dean turned to look at Sam. "What?"

Sam raised his hands in mock surrender, "Nothing just…" There was nothing to say since it was one of those rare times that Zeppelin and Xander actually listened to Dean though he knew later when his brother was asleep that things would be different. For now, he'd let Dean enjoy being the human alpha for once. He sobered and sighed as he looked around.

Dean looked at his brother and replied, "Yeah that's right nothing. About time they learned discipline. And I do teach Zep." He held his finger in a warning gesture. "Unlike the like smart ass runt you got there."

"Hey," Sam defended his dog as she got to her feet and actually bristled.

"Hey, isn't this place kind out in the middle of nowhere?" Angela's voice entered before the argument turned into a tussle over whose dog was better. She turned to look at them while trying to comb her hair. It had dried a little but it was still stringy.

Momentarily distracted from their argument, Sam and Dean looked at her as Dean asked, "So?"

"Alright let me ask and easier question: what's a four star hotel doing on a no star highway?"

It was a valid question in Sam's view the more he thought about it. Dean though just shrugged on it since what he really wanted was to enjoy a night off for a change. It was rare to get those and the ones that they did have were some pretty fond memories albeit some with some not so nice reminders of other things. He looked around and had to admit that it was pretty fancy digs for a place out in the middle of nowhere. It did seem to be providential that they found this place while looking for a place to stop for the night.

Dean would have said something but a thump sound followed by giggles near the wall that Angela was standing near. She turned to look at it and raised her brow while Dean couldn't help but grin. It looked like someone was getting a night off tonight and they had a front row seat. It was better than porn and he couldn't help but gesture with his eyes at Sam towards Angela and got Sam to scowl and look at him like he wanted to wring his neck for suggesting voyeurism. It was all fun and games to Dean.

Eventually Sam couldn't help but join in the snickering since the couple next door were getting pretty active in there with all the thumping around. Even Angela joined in by shaking her head and smiling slightly. She looked at them to find them staring at her and she said, "Oh please. This isn't the first time I've seen Harry Met Sally X-rated version."

"I don't even think I want to know," Dean commented but was dying of curiosity since his girl was a prude with her own relationships and yet saw the nitty gritty.

"Chicago. Place on South Dearborn with beautiful butterflies," Angela replied with a grin, knowing that Dean would be frustrated and it wouldn't take long for Sam to figure it out or he would do research.

Before either brother could say anything, there was a louder thump that wasn't akin to the sounds of adult 'playtime'. It sounded like someone was using a battering ram on the wall. All three turned to look at the wall. Angela only took a step backwards when the wall caved in slightly, knocking the TV askew on the wall and pushing the furniture forward. There was the sound of brick grinding on brick.

By the time it stopped it looked like a Godzilla sized fist made a dent in the wall. Angela stared at it, aware that her eyes were flaring. Drawn by the sense of urgency, she followed Sam and Dean out of the room while growling a command for the pups to stay in the room. Something was up and she wasn't just imagining it and it wasn't the result of being tired and starving.

The door was easy to open as Angela made a slight gesture and muttered some words. It popped open and allowed the three of them to enter the room. It was much like theirs but with what had happened, there was something off. She walked in, followed by Sam and then Dean in a slight hunched manner, ready to pounce on anything that could have caused the damage.

Dean called out, "Hello?"

The room didn't look very disturbed at all. The tables and furniture were where they were supposed to be. Forensically, Angela scoped the place. There was no signs of struggle. The only point of disturbance was the bed and it was obvious as to why. She ignored that and went to the wall that was facing there room to inspect it while leaving the Winchesters to look for anything else like the couple themselves.

Sam went to check the bathroom just in case while Dean stepped further into the room. He watched as Angela walked to the wall and studied it before pressing her hand on it. He was content with letting her do whatever it was she was going to do since she usually found something even from nothing. He turned when he heard Sam come out of the bathroom and ask, "Find anything?"

It was at that moment something caught his eye on the rug. Kneeling Dean reached out to pick it up and take a good look. It was an engagement/wedding ring and a nice one too. Dean held it up and looked at it. Something was definitely going on since when does a happily married couple leave behind something like that?

It was further confirmed when Angela ran her hand on the wall and said, "Something is not right here." She stepped back and looked around.

It was rare to see her with a prolonged flaring of her eyes. Usually they flared after the incantation of a spell or if she was startled. And it had nothing to do with her ability to see in the dark since she had night vision that was better than most things and her eyes didn't flare up. Standing in the dimly lit room, the glowing of her orbs gave her an almost ghostly quality as she looked around the room. To the Winchesters it looked like she was searching for something and possibly something they couldn't see at the moment.

"You sure this isn't you being cranky or hungry?"

Sam swatted at his brother for that but there was no harm in asking since she had been agitated earlier until she perked up when she got food. That was a possibility but Sam had observed her long enough to know that she was on the trail of something versus being cranky for whatever reason and that was another rarity since she always tried to be polite and friendly with people. He tried, "Angie, what do you see?"

Angela knew they were waiting for answers. She turned and looked at the Winchesters and took in the ring that Dean was holding up before looking at the ceiling again. Her nose twitched slightly. She wasn't imagining things and… there was something familiar that she could smell. She looked back at the Winchesters and her eyes faded back to their normal color and she replied, "There is something here I think. I can't tell exactly but… I don't think it's good."

"Are you sure it wasn't just some…?" Dean made a slight gesture hoping that she would get more from implication than having him spell it out.

"I'm not hungry," she replied as she walked towards him, her gaze on the ring. She gently took it from his fingers to inspect it. She then handed it back to him and said, "You should ask at the front desk about the happy couple." She then walked towards the door and looked down the hall before barking a command and Xander came out and stood there waiting for an order.

"And what are you doing?"

Angela looked at the Winchester brothers and smirked as she replied, "Following my nose." She walked out the room and down the hall.

Dean shook his head and then looked at Sam, "She's your girl."

Sam looked at his brother and made a slight face but he couldn't deny it. He merely shrugged and gestured that they should go. "Come on."

"Oh and try not to get into trouble," Angela's voice came from the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie thought there was nothing wrong after getting food but it seems like there is something going on. Now time to investigate next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It usually is considered stupid to wander around potentially hostile territory if you didn't know what you were getting into. And it was pretty stupid to be wandering the halls of a hotel that had scents that were becoming more distinct every second. Yet Angela was doing that and she knew that it wasn't the best idea but…

Xander made a slight sound and it made Angela pause. She looked down and kneeled next to the pup and started rubbing him. It was a good thing too since a couple decided to walk down the hall. She lowered her head and pretended to soothe the pup and he responded. When they were gone, she looked at the pup and said, "You really are a little bastard."

Xander yipped and grinned his doggy grin. Angela could only smirk at him having recognized the behavior before; she had taught it to him and he had just used it on his own. At the time it made her appreciate the intelligence of Wilders. She rubbed his ears and muttered, "Come on. Let's try to find an answer and hope that Sam and Dean find one too."

She continued walking down the hall just generally looking around. Occasionally she paused to sniff the air and sort through the scents. Xander stood by her side, waiting for his orders and keeping alert. His tail twitched occasionally as he looked around for any potential threats but never left her side as she continued to look around. His nose twitched taking in the smells but not detecting anything that he considered a threat.

After about a few minutes Angela closed her eyes and took one last sniff. When she opened them, her eyes flared briefly and she gave a slight smile. She abruptly turned and struck out with her hand to clasp it around a slim olive toned neck and she found herself staring at a pair of dark eyes. She grinned, "Never thought I'd see you again. Thought you were staying in South Dakota, Ishtar." She released the neck.

Julie, also known as Ishtar, frowned slightly as the slim fingers removed themselves from her neck. She looked at the woman she had met months before and was no longer broken physically. "I'm on vacation," she replied. "Even a criminologist needs a break every now and then."

Angela straightened up and gave a slight grin at that, "But someone who used to be an ancient Babylonian goddess wouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere now would she?" The grin turned into a knowing smile. "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm…"

"On vacation." Angela rolled her eyes at that before stepping back. "Yeah, that's a good excuse." She turned to walk away and clicked her tongue to call Xander to her.

Julie sighed in an annoyed tone as she watched Angela start to walk away. "Wait."

Angela paused and turned to look back. She took a look at Julie and turned to walk back towards her. She stood there expectantly with a raised brow. She then crossed her arms over her chest.

Julie rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, I really am on vacation but unlike normal people I still keep an eye on things that are not normal like the flash floods going on out there. Among a few other things."

"We're working on it," Angela muttered as she glanced down the hall. It was empty but she didn't want people paying attention and asking questions. She focused her attention on Julie and stared at her and studied her. "Why are you here?"

Julie had to hand it to Angela for her persistence. She had noted that when they first met despite the fact that she was not physically one hundred percent at the time. Looking at the woman she knew that it would do no good to lie outright but maybe feed enough truth without compromising why she was there. "Look, I'm looking for answers as much as you and I found it strange that this place existed in the middle of nowhere."

Angela studied Julie intently to determine the validity of that statement. She knew Julie wasn't a bad person but she was highly suspicious of why she was there. "Alright. I'll give you that."

Julie shrugged Angela off and straightened up to fix her clothes. She took a couple of breathes that sounded indignant. "So what are you doing here?"

Angela gave a slight shake of her head and a wry grin, "Caught in the rain storm while trying to fix a problem that is biblical in proportion." She looked at Julie as if daring her to top that. She raised her brow ever so slightly.

Julie couldn't help but return the grin with one of her own, "Still ever talking smooth. You should've been a lawyer."

"I was one once," Angela countered as she stepped back. She turned to look at Julie. "Job back in 1965. Let's just say the sixties were as crazy as they say." She chuckled a little at her own joke. "But seriously, we were caught in the storm and this place showed up and it has me suspicious."

"And I am on vacation and I noted that this place was here." Julie looked around before looking back at Angela. "Look, I'm not trying anything and hell I can't do much since I'm human now and not immortal."

"If I remember it was by your choice."

"And it was worth it," Julie countered. She gave a slight smile. "You did what I couldn't and set me free. And you set someone that meant something to you free once and for all." She paused and took a breath. "Look there was talk on nonhuman channels about making last stands. Something about making an offer that couldn't be refused."

Angela blinked at that as she looked down the hall. She thought she heard something and her nose twitched slightly. She looked back at Julie. "You have any idea about what kind of an offer?"

"From what I got… could be anything but it was said that it was something that both sides would find favorable."

Angela stepped back. That meant it had something to do with the Winchesters. It wasn't a coincidence that with the Apocalypse heading down a final stretch there were plenty of interested parties interested in saving their own skins. She knew it was bad but… She needed to find out who and what. She nodded, "Thanks."

Julie frowned as she watched Angela put a finger to her lips and gave a tap while deep in thought. She blinked when Angela started walking down the hall. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Angela paused and looked back at Julie and glanced at her dog as he stared at the other woman. She knew that Julie would be on the case but… Then something hit her. She had almost missed it with all the other things going on. Now she may get some answers. Looking at Julie she said, "Stay if you want but I advise you to leave. This had nothing to do with you."

"Like hell. The…" Julie looked around before hissing, "The Apocalypse affects everything and everyone."

"Julie," Angela closed the distance between them rapidly and looked at the girl. She knew she wanted to help but she was not going to have her put herself in danger for something that was clearly her problem. "I know you want to help but you can't in this case."

"I can."

"No, you can't." Angela paused before looking Julie in the eyes. "Look. I've got a bad feeling and I think I know what it is and it's… it's something that would not be good. So if you get a chance, leave." She repeated her request before turning to walk down the hall and whistling for her dog to follow.

Julie watched her leave and stood there, sighing. She didn't hear anyone approach until she heard, "Well now… I never thought I'd see her."

Julie turned and looked at Morrighan as she joined her and replied, "The Malachi is at the center of the Apocalypse. She is the protector of man, the one to walk this world with one foot in light and one in darkness…"

"And always one to shoulder other people's burdens. A true Champion of the people," Morrighan replied crossing her arms over her chest with a smile of pride. "I like her and I feel sorry for her."

"Pity is the last thing you can expect to give her," Julie replied as she looked at Morrighan. She then looked back in the direction that Angela had gone. "She doesn't deserve pity."

"Interesting you say that love," Morrighan replied, "Because I feel nothing but sorrow for her. And my desire for her…"

"They'll make it work out. He cares about her enough. More than I've ever seen." Julie sighed as she released her posture.

Morrighan chuckled, "Oh definitely. I am just sorry that others will not let them be. Funny thing about fate. Some things are definite like the dark times ahead while others… cloudy and full of surprises. It makes life worth living." She smiled as she turned towards Julie and asked, "So I take it you don't know the players yet?"

"Only the one you ran into," Julie replied with a slight sigh. "Any others… they're keeping it low. Maybe they know you're here." She looked at Morrighan with a slightly raised brow.

"Of course they do. That's why you're here but it seems that the party is going to fill up." Morrighan grinned as she looked around. She was not the most conventional goddess there was on the planet but she was one to follow certain conventions in an unconventional way. "I guess I have to make my appearance. Though I think someone may find out more than me." She glanced in the direction Angela had gone.

Julie made a slight face and replied, "Look you asked me to find out about any others here after I gave you the call about the suspicious activity. Now the Malachi is here and that means the Winchesters are here. I think that the reason for this is something a lot more than just hijacking a few unsuspecting humans."

"Now you're learning how I work," Morrighan smirked as she patted Julie's shoulder. "You Babylonians really catch on." She giggled slightly as she scrutinized Julie. She sobered and took on a serious stance. "You are right. There are other players here and I suspect some of the more recalcitrant gods have decided to make a ruckus out of things."

"Figures."

"I know. So you ready to go a hunting?"

* * *

Angela was used to the presence of gods and goddesses. Her first major exposure to them was when Gabriel brought her to Karnak. She knew then that something was off having been used to the uniqueness that was Gabriel. She fought more from fear than from anger since she just had been rescued from hell after her escape. Since then she had a sense out for when a god decided to talk to her for whatever reason. It usually was Ares but occasionally she had a chat from the Egyptian royal family so once she caught wind of that familiar tingle, she was onto it. She just had to…

Xander's collar jingled with the tag as he shook his fur. Angela turned to look at him and gave him a wry grin, "You really are like your bastardy self huh?"

Xander gave a slight yip and panted happily. His tail wagged as he looked up at her before his attention was grabbed. He moved to an alert position and stared straight ahead. His tail stilled as he looked ahead having picked up something.

Angela noticed the posture and turned to look. She took a sniff and her eyes flared slightly as she recognized who it was. She kneeled to pat Xander and grinned. Her eyes returned to normal as she got back to her feet and walked up to the door that Xander was looking at and briskly knocked on the door and was prepared to wait.

She didn't have to wait long since the door opened up to reveal someone she hadn't seen in centuries. She grinned at the look and said, "The last time I saw you it was that really buff look that had all the ladies swoon. You going for more… settled?" She couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what business does one of the Abhibhavak have here?"

Angela chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms still crossed over her chest. Her hair slid down her shoulder as she raised her eyebrow at the person she came to see. "I could ask the same since you are one yourself Ganesh."

Ganesh sighed as he looked at the beloved of his mother and father and shook his head. He had forgotten how biting she could be with words and how well she argued semantics when she was in the mood. It was one of the reasons he liked her even though she avoided a lot of contact between them in the beginning. "What do you want Shifa'?"

"Ooo, straight to the point. I like that," Angela teased as she smiled at the eldest son of Shiva and Parvati. "Then again you always hated beating around the bush." Her expression sobered as she looked at him.

Ganesh looked at her looking at him. There was a reason she was made one of the Abhibhavak by his father and part of it was her ability to interrogate and get what she wanted out of people. And it didn't necessarily involve sex. Maybe a little violence but more along the lines of a silver tongue and the ability to manipulate. Once she put her mind to something, she went for the kill.

Angela studied the current incarnation of Ganesh. He was portly but then again it fit with what had happened to him. She tilted her head to allow her hair to fall like a sheet. Her brow was still raised a bit but she didn't break her gaze. "Come on Ganesh."

Ganesh sighed and shook his head again. He gestured out the door into the hall. "Walk with me." He started out into the hall. When he wasn't accompanied, he turned to find her standing there looking at him. "I promise this is not one of those games."

"Oh I don't doubt that but you seem really keen to go for a walk." Angela narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Ganesh sighed and held out his hand, "Come on Shifa'." He looked her in the eye and held her gaze. "I promise no tricks. We need to talk." His conveyed a silent message, hoping that she would understand.

Angela looked at him and listened to what he wasn't saying. Something was going on and it wasn't coincidence that she met Julie, a once worshipped Babylonian goddess, and now she caught the scent of Ganesh. She didn't believe in them since there was always a reason and connection somewhere. That feeling she had upon check in hadn't gone away and she had made the effort to reassure Sam and Dean that everything was okay even though she wasn't. Finally, she said, "Alright."

Ganesh gave a low bow as she put her hand into his. He turned and held it like it was a delicate flower. It made an odd picture since she was dressed like she was going to participate in yoga in her pants, shirt, tennis shoes and covering that with a sweater and he was dressed in a suit that looked good for him. He continued to hold her hand as they walked through the hall.

"So… why out here in the halls and not your room?"

Ganesh paused and looked at Angela, still holding her hand. "It's not a good idea for you to be in my room, Shifa'. It's not safe for you."

Angela paused and put her other hand on Ganesh's chest to stop him, "Whoa… what are you talking about? What is not safe?"

"Don't press. Just trust me."

Angela shook her head slowly as she looked Ganesh in the eye. It had a firm look that was demanding that there was to be no bullshit. "Really? And the fact that I had a run in with Ishtar and that the front desk clerk has an uncanny presence that seems familiar but one I can't place doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Shifa'…" Ganesh sighed. He knew she was definitely not going to let this go and he certainly wasn't expecting her to be here. "You can't be here. You need to go."

"Not until I find out what is going on."

"It is not safe for you."

"I am well aware that there are a few choice individuals that don't like me and have tried to hunt me in the past. You included." Angela gestured with her free hand. She raised her brow and gave a slight smirk. "Oh I know that who thing after I rescued your mother wasn't just trying to show me my place."

"A moment of jealousy," Ganesh muttered reluctantly.

"Oh I am familiar with jealousy," Angela joked and she let out a chuckle that was anything but humorous. She looked at Ganesh, "What you did would be akin to betrayal to some. Letting Alistair know where I was… brilliant."

"I was wrong about that," Ganesh admitted knowing that would forever be a source of bitterness since he had gotten friendly after the initial coldness. Then he turned and led the demon to her and it was jealousy. He had been convinced that she was seeking favor to save her own skin but after watching her, all she ever did was try to convince his parents that she was just in the right place and time and had no desire for favors.

Angela sighed at that. She hadn't removed her hand from Ganesh's and it actually served as a means of keeping her cool at the moment. She hadn't realized that she hadn't dealt with that particular issue and had left it to fester. At least she hadn't just barged in and punched him in the face. That was more of a Dean thing to do and occasionally she had done the same thing. More often she was like Sam in that she preferred to talk things out.

Ganesh studied her and noted how little she had changed in terms of physical appearance. She looked just like she did when he first met her except her hair had been longer though it seemed that she was on her way to letting to grow again. There was a slight scar on her left brow that was so faint that you would never know it was there unless you looked; that was new. She was also thinner and more muscular. When he first met her she had a plump softness. She wasn't fat but the softness accentuated her curves; she was as was expected to look like then.

There was also something about her that Ganesh couldn't quite put his finger on. True she had the same mannerisms as before but there was something that he wasn't sure of. It was that hidden thing that changed and it was elusive to him. Maybe he could find out but only if this didn't turn into a fistfight before the big event. It occurred to him that she was there for a reason and that she might have heard rumors and being herself… unless his mother sent her.

"To this day I still don't understand why you did it. You knew what happened to me and yet you were willing to give me away to go back to that." Angela looked at Ganesh, the hurt clearly reflected in her eyes. "You once called me a friend."

Ganesh felt his throat convulse at that and the look she was giving. She had done nothing to deserve what he had done to her. "And I regret it to this day. And the honest truth Shifa' is that I was jealous. Before you, I was a beloved of my mother, her comfort as the story goes."

"Still are along with your brother," Angela interrupted softly.

"She gave you the right to stand in her presence and that you kneel before no one. That… I couldn't understand then and still don't and…" Ganesh shook his head and looked away. He tried to take his hand away from her but found she had him in a tight grip and was not going to let go. He looked at her puzzled, "Shifa'. Let go."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Angela replied looking at Ganesh in the eye while shaking her head slightly. "I am not letting go."

Ganesh stopped pulling and looked at her. "Is this one of your attempts to make me suffer for my sins? Don't forget I know about you and what you have done."

"I have done a lot of things that would deserve that contempt and to this day I still suffer from my own hand." Angela narrowed her eyes slightly at the god. "But if there is one thing that I have been fairly consistent is that I have my reasons for certain things and it is never about me."

"Selfless to the end."

"I helped your mother because of those two assholes trying to accost her. I didn't do anything to gain favor. I do what is right."

It would have escalated into an argument but Angela prevented that by holding onto Ganesh's hand. It would have seemed odd but it was an old trick that he himself had taught her regarding the Hindu gods. By holding onto one hand, it was forced upon them to refrain from physical altercations and render them powerless. Now she was using it to keep him there until she found out what was going on and Ganesh knew that. "I know. You did what I failed to do and that was protect my mother, the duty that my father gave me. You were the better one. Always was."

Angela was quiet for a moment after Ganesh's declaration. She lowered her head and replied softly, "I am not the better one. Never was. Not after everything." She looked away and loosened her grip on his hand. It was a signal that he could do whatever.

Ganesh didn't let go however. He kept his hand on hers even though he had tried to get away from her earlier. He sighed and his expression became pensive. "You are not safe here Shifa' even with the treatises in place," he said. He waited until she was looking at him before continuing, "There are some that are meeting to decide how to end this and… I know you will cite the Old Religion to them but… they don't care."

"Then why are you here? You care on some level."

Ganesh studied her for a moment before catching movement in the back. He couldn't let her interfere. "I care about the people but with this… I am not going to stand by and let the Christian entities tear this world apart."

Angela blinked at that. Then it became clear to her what this was all about. "You're going to try something with the Winchesters aren't you?"

"If we bargain, it will be for the good of everyone."

Angela felt her breath hitch at that. So this had been a lure to get Sam and Dean here to be used as bargaining chips. Them to either side to end the Apocalypse. _That_ wouldn't end well especially if they dealt with Lucifer. And she wasn't going to give Sam up. Something began to stir inside of her that was nothing like before when she leapt to the Winchester's defense. The mere thought that someone was going to willingly hurt her Sam… it was not sitting well.

Narrowing her eyes she looked at Ganesh and replied, "I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice. You can't interfere."

"And you are violating the Old Religion regarding the gods. I am not going to let that happen."

Ganesh looked at her full of sorrow, "Then I am sorry about this Shifa'."

Angela didn't see it coming but she heard Xander growl and bark. She turned but too late. She ended up feeling a blow to the back of the head and the next thing she saw was black.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **A/N:** Julie is back? Whoa and it looks like Angie is having a conversation with Ganesh. Looks like trouble is brewing. See ya next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The uh room next to ours… the couple that uh joined at the lips. Have you seen them?" Dean put on his best polite smile while holding onto the ring they had found in the room. He felt like he had been tricked into doing something since Angela had taken off but he was willing to give her a little even if she was acting off. He knew that Sam was probably feeling something similar except his brother was showing that maddening calm he did when being methodical or when Angela was off on her own doing something. It was annoying since it seemed that Sam didn't care but he came to realize that Sam did care and any feelings of helplessness he was channeling into something useful. Maybe something to thank Angela about, he wasn't sure. At the moment he was still clinging onto the hope that he was going to enjoy a night off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, the honeymooners?" The clerk looked at the Winchesters with a politeness that was textbook.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

The clerk was already on the keyboard. The only sound were the keys clacking. He then looked up and smiled, "They checked out." He took in the looks that the Winchesters were giving him and pressed, "Is something the matter?"

Something was definitely the matter. Both Winchesters were becoming suspicious about what was going on. Well they were already suspicious since Angela was acting weirder than usual. Still they had to maintain that they were just concerned guests. Sam asked to confirm, "They checked out?"

The clerk nodded in affirmation and glanced at the computer, "Mmm-hmm. Just now." He looked at the brothers with a smile.

The smile was creepy under normal circumstances but Sam pressed on, "Really? It sort of seemed like they were um… in the middle of something." Sam couldn't help but chuckle since he remembered what he had seen in the hallway and the giggles and thump. Yeah he ragged on Dean about being his shoe size rather than age but…

Dean was in the same mindset as his brother and he was really upset that he wasn't going to get the night off. Still he had a job to do. "Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to uh, check out without this." He held up the ring he had found and looked the clerk in the eye hoping to catch something.

If Dean was expecting something to happen, he was to be disappointed as the clerk made a slight sound, "Oh dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found." The clerk grinned at them and added, "Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

It felt very awkward and Dean didn't like it as he replied, "No uh, we're good."

"Super-fantastic," the clerk replied with a toothy smile.

Sam and Dean had no choice but to smile back and move away from the front desk. This was definitely weird since they were certain that no honeymooner couple enjoying their time would just suddenly check out and leave behind something valuable. Definitely something going on and that clerk was probably in on it.

"Creepy," Sam muttered as they walked away.

"Yeah. Broke the needle." Dean stopped to glance back at the clerk. They were well out of ear shot but he kept his voice low anyway. There was no point in alerting the suspect or any civilians that there was something funny going on. "All right, well, I'll scope out the joint, try to find Angie and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here." And just because he could, he teased, "Can't have you two making out while there's work to be done."

Sam huffed at that and narrowed his eyes in a glare, "It's not like that and don't talk about her like that."

"Not my fault I catch you two sucking lips."

Sam made a slight sound but closed his mouth. It would do no good to argue about it since it was true that Dean always seemed to walk in when he and Angela decided to start get serious in making out. But he had his suspicions on that so he wasn't going to make an issue of it. "Fine," he said and left it at that.

Dean was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get more out of Sam in terms of a reaction but there was plenty of time for that later. It sort of made up for the fact that he wasn't going to get that night off. "Alright. I mean one night off. Is that too much to ask?"

It probably was too much in their line of work so Dean sighed and put up with it. He started with the first floor and started scoping out the place, looking for anything unusual. It came to mind that he should probably have Zeppelin come along but that could raise questions he wasn't equipped to answer except for the old walking the dog thing but that sounded weak since it was nighttime and Zeppelin was still a puppy. Also he got the feeling that if things did go sideways they needed a surprise or two and one of them was summoning hell puppies. Well half hell hound and Wilder blood which made them hell puppies since Wilders had the blood of hellhounds in their veins. That and the whole breeding for intelligence… And he had been working on that with Zeppelin. If only the pup would learn to stop when he was stymied.

He continued his search until he got to the elevator and proceeded to the second floor. He got off of and slowly looked around the hall before reaching into his jacket and pulling out the EMF reader. It wouldn't hurt to check for any and all possibilities. He didn't know what it was but it was definitely something that had affected his girl but it was baffling because the dogs weren't affected and they usually were the best to confirm.

 _They're puppies Dean. They aren't born knowing. That's why their hunters train them, teach them what to look for._

That had been a time when Dean was training with Zeppelin in tracking. It was hard because it wasn't like a monster was going to give up a piece of themselves to train a mutt. And Zeppelin already knew what demons smelt like. It was a weird thing with the dogs. They knew what a demon smelled like and Angela surmised it was because their blood is from the pit where all demons were from and hence it is bred in the blood. Other things, they have to be trained.

Dean was willing to accept that premise since he had some painful examples from his dog a while back. It was funny now but it was embarrassing. At least Angela made him feel better in that it spoke to the pup's tenacity and stubbornness. Right now he just prayed that it was something that could be easily taken care of before it got down to nitty gritty and possibly bloody.

Holding the EMF reader, he glanced at it only to find that he wasn't picking up on anything. Dean trolled down the hall past an open door and an elephant was in the room with a towel. Wait… Dena backed up on that since he was certain that his eyes were playing tricks on him and went right back to the room he had just passed only this time there was a man in a towel in the room. He could have sworn that there was an elephant in the room not too long ago. He stared into the room trying to make sense of it all.

"Hey this ain't no peep show man!"

Dean found the door slamming in his face as he tried to make sense of what happened there. He didn't know whether or not to think he was going crazy and he had seen a lot doing this job. A small part of him hoped that he wasn't turning into Martin. That was an experience he didn't want to repeat ever.

"Didn't figure you to swing that way."

Dean paused and turned to see someone he didn't think he'd ever see again. "Jules…"

Julie smiled at Dean as he started stammering. She knew that he never expected to see her again and she the same. That night was a one night thing but very memorable. She knew what he was about and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. "Dean Winchester. Been awhile."

"Uh yeah," Dean countered almost sheepishly as he moved away from the door that had been slammed in his face. "How have ya been Jules? Liking the human life?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the wall smirking at him. "It's had its challenges. Being mortal has made me careful. Can't shrug off bullets like I used to." She grinned at him and noted his features. "How about you? How are things on your plate?"

Dean looked at her, not sure if he should say anything or not. She had admitted to him when they slept together that she knew exactly who he and his brother were and that she didn't hold a grudge. Something about being human was making mistakes and learning from them and that she thought he was brave for taking on a burden with his brother such as saving the world. It wasn't meant to be flattery and he never took it as that but she appealed to him like Haley in terms of his self-worth and how others saw him.

Clearing his throat, he managed to reply, "Things are…" He shook his head. "Like crap. We're trying to find a way to end this without playing to either side and find my friend Cas and Adam, our younger brother."

"Pretty much the usual huh?"

"Yeah." Dean shifted and looked around to keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. "One night off. That was all I ask."

Julie hummed at that with a bemused smile. She had liked Dean the moment she set eyes on him. Maybe she was drawn to the fact that they could relate in terms of burdens and such. "Well I was looking forward to a vacation myself."

Dean frowned at that and turned to look at her, "About that. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Road trip?"

"You could say that," Julie countered playfully. She didn't hold it long since she could tell that Dean wasn't in the mood to play around too much. "Look I took a vacation and decided to road trip. I got caught in the storm and then poof."

Dean looked at her with a knowing look. "You and I both know that you wouldn't be here if you could help it."

"Presumptuous of you," Julie replied in a flirty tone. "You assume quite a bit. Remember I'm not immortal anymore. I gave that up to save your friend's life."

Dean couldn't forget that. In technicalities it was a combination of Sam's blood and Julie's immortality that saved Angela and then put her on a short burst of power that allowed her to finish that demon. "Yeah but like all hunters even semi-retired, you don't get out of the game that easily," he countered in a low tone.

"You're right," Julie replied in a serious tone. All pretenses of flirting were gone though it was obvious the sexual tension was there. She was just the more disciplined of the pair when it came to the sex. "I haven't quit but at least there are fewer disturbances of our neck of the woods and anything the next town over… fixed."

"Which tells me you are onto something here."

"Look, I was on vacation and then I get stuck here and things don't feel right." At the look she was getting, Julie rolled her eyes slightly. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I still can't pick up on things. Some things are still there."

"You have any idea what is going on?"

Julie looked at Dean as he stared at her. She took a breath and replied, "No. That's why I've been looking into it. Now that I know you're here… you think Sam and Angie would be willing to help."

"They'd be willing to do anything together," Dena joked, not able to resist. He sobered though when he saw the look on her face and cleared his throat. "Sam's following Norman Bates downstairs and Angie… she's around somewhere. She picked up on something and went to find it."

"That I'd have no doubts. Can I join?"

Dean grinned at Julie when she smirked at him. "Come on."

* * *

Sam sighed as he looked at his phone. He had Angela's number on the speed dial and debated on whether or not to call her. He knew she was looking for something and she had Xander with her and _that_ dog was loyal to her and would watch over her. Plus it helped that he talked to the dog a while back and told the dog that it was his job to look after her. Still, he wanted to know if everything was okay and she wasn't in trouble.

Keeping his eye on the clerk, he dialed her number and held the phone to his ear. He heard the ringtone and waited for her to pick it up. He started pacing while keeping the clerk in his sights. "Pick up Angie," he muttered.

 _This is Angela, you know what to do._

Sam made a slight face and waiting for the beep. He might as well leave a message since she probably had it on silent and not vibrate. "Angie, it's Sam and…"

Sam made a turn and saw something that had him pause. He took his eyes off the clerk to back track and make sure he had seen what he had supposedly seen. He took a look and blinked. He was certain that he just saw Angela walking into a hall with an elephant. At least he thought it was an elephant. He frowned and looked away. When he looked back they were gone.

The beep from his phone indicated that his time was up with the voicemail. He was still frowning as he lowered his phone and disconnected. Did he just see his girl walking with her hand on an elephant? Was he now going insane? Did Lucifer have anything to do with this? He was within reason to think that the devil had a hand in it. After all he tried using Jessica as a means of getting him to say yes.

Deciding not to work himself into a frenzy over it and telling himself that there was a perfectly logical explanation, he focused on the task at hand. After all there was something suspicious going on and part of it circulated around the clerk that was creepy like Norman Bates creepy. He would just have to ask about it later and pray that she didn't laugh at him. Actually she wouldn't but he knew Dean would.

The clerk hadn't moved from the front desk. That was a relief since Sam knew he had taken his eyes off him. He sat down on one of the couches in the lobby and made himself comfortable. Well as comfortable as someone on a stakeout could be. He held his phone out keeping an eye on the screen just in case Angela called.

"I knew a bloke once. He looked like you. Moping."

Sam looked up to see a woman with red orange hair and green eyes smirking at him as she sat in the seat across from him. "I'm waiting for someone." He hoped that she would get the hint and go away. He didn't want to deal with women who were hitting on him and they seemed to do it when he made it clear that he was taken.

"Oh you really look like it," the woman replied with a smirk. She rested her elbows on her knees as she looked at Sam. "Though I think if you looked more at your watch, you'd be more convincing."

Sam looked sharply at the woman and narrowed his eyes in response. "Lady, I don't know what you're playing at but I'm waiting…"

"You're waiting for the creepy little maggot at the front desk to make a move because you think he is up to something and I don't mean anything like embezzling."

Sam tried hard not to react to that. He didn't know if the woman was a hunter or not or someone who was onto what he was doing. "I don't know what you're…"

"Relax Sam," the woman replied, "I'm not out to hurt you even though what you did could constitute a punishment but you seem to be working that out."

Sam tensed up considerably. "What do you want?"

The woman realized she had made Sam uncomfortable and let her lilt come through. She smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry. The name is Morrighan. Since you're the smart one you've probably heard of me but I'll give you a hint. I'm a big proponent of justice."

Sam paused a moment and studied the woman. He was familiar with certain deities and he did have one ride his ass. He wasn't familiar with all of them. "Morrighan? Celtic goddess?"

Morrighan nodded with a smile as she leaned back against the back of her seat. She crossed her legs and stared at Sam. "Right on the money."

Sam glanced to make sure that the clerk was still in his place. He didn't want to lose him since he seemed to be the key to all the weirdness that was going on. He then looked back at Morrighan who was looking at him like she had all the time in the world for her answer. She didn't really answer his question so he asked again, "What do you want?"

"I just told you. I'm a major proponent of justice," Morrighan replied letting her Irish lilt filter through.

"Can you not do this now?"

"Actually I need to do this now," Morrighan replied after a pause. Her tone was playful as she pointed a long finger at the hunter sitting across from her. "And in regards to you…" She leaned forward and smirked, "I am not here for you."

"Then what are you here for?" Sam narrowed his eyes at her. The thought occurred to him that maybe she was here in regards to Angela. He didn't know why but from experience when a powerful being came around them, they usually wanted something from her and it didn't always end up well and caused her misery. And he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Same thing you are,"Morrighan pointed out. She smiled as she sat primly and relaxed and in complete contrast to Sam's posture. "There is something going on and I aim to find out what it is."

"And what interest does the goddess of justice have for something that could be a typical monster?"

Morrighan chuckled at Sam as he sat there looking at her with a narrow gaze. She had to give kudos to Sam for keeping calm and on the defensive. Then again he was always the more reasonable of the two with most things. "I have plenty of interest since it concerns you and your brother but also a particular lovely that has the same inclinations as me. Maybe you know her?"

"I know plenty of people." Sam looked away to study the clerk but made it so that he was looking at nothing in particular.

"Known as the Malachi of Absolution." Morrighan paused to note Sam's reaction. He was good and it seemed that he had plenty of practice.

Sam figured that was what she was there for and that usually meant some sort of trouble was on the way. It seemed to have increased the last few months and he didn't like it. Past experience was a pretty good indicator with what was going to happen. He turned back to look at the goddess and asked, "What do you want with her?"

"Nothing."

Sam huffed at that, "Yeah, sure."

"Just confirming she's here with you blighters," Morrighan clarified. When she had Sam's attention, she leaned forward and continued, "I'm not here for her like you think. I came to warn ya. Things here aren't what they seem but you seemed to have figured that out."

Sam listened to what Morrighan said. He then noticed that the clerk was starting to move. He stood up and stretched slightly and looked at Morrighan who was still siting and looking at him. "If you're going to do something, leave Angie out of it."

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands but I'll respect it," Morrighan replied as she stood up. She gave a smile and teased, "Besides, I wasn't looking for her but you." She gave a slight pat to Sam's shoulder.

"Why me?"

"Just to get a good look at you and to just tell you to watch yerself," Morrighan grinned as she said it. She let Sam start to leave to follow his quarry. She then said, "Just remember that it's not just the two sides you know of that like to cause trouble."

Sam paused slightly but didn't turn back. Instead, he listened to what Morrighan had said and tucked it in the back of his mind to investigate later. Right now he had to follow creepy Norman Bates and find out what he was up to. The thought did keep coming to the forefront of his mind and was coupled with the fact that he thought he had seen Angela walking with an elephant. It was strange and crazy and the sad thing was that they had dealt with crazy. Plus he thought about what Morrighan said.

She wasn't out to get him and he could admit that he was nervous since justice did depend on who interpreted it. It wasn't any surprise that there were people who wanted him to answer for what he had done but Morrighan gave him a funny feeling and it wasn't necessarily a bad one. It definitely was something to add to the list of suspicion regarding this place.

He followed the clerk down the hall keeping a decent pace behind so as not to alert him that he was being tailed. Sam watched as he walked a risk pace and inwardly cursed at the turns hallways took since it was easy to lose someone that way. That was how Angela got the jump on him and Dean when they were in training.

Sam managed to keep up as he tailed the clerk. He caught making a right turn. He hurried to make sure that he didn't lose him. When he made the turn, there was no sign of the clerk. There were no doors to indicate staff only but there was a vending machine against the wall. There was no sign of the clerk anywhere.

Sam silently cursed at that since he lost him but he couldn't figure out how he did that. There was no way someone could move that fast. Well he had to take that back since he had seen a few move pretty fast. And some were so quiet that it was enough to give people a heart attack. He turned to look around to try and figure out where the guy went and knowing that Dean was probably going to gripe about it.

The prick had been sudden, almost like a bug bite, but it didn't feel like it. Sam didn't see anything but he certainly felt it. He frowned as he put his fingers to where he felt the tiny prick. He felt the wetness on his fingers and drew them away to find blood covering the tip. He frowned at it trying to think of what could do that. He looked around the hall and didn't see anything but he was beginning to feel uneasy about the whole thing. This was something that Dean definitely needed to hear.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean are checking out the place on their own and they run into an old friend and someone who doesn't want Sam's head on a platter. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was cold and wet and it was in her ear and it was moving. It was enough to wake Angela from the slumber she had been forced into and have her stare at the pup that she was certain had gone from mean old bastard to cute and adorable. She narrowed her eyes slightly and muttered, "You've gotta find a better wake up call, Xander. The wet nose is getting old."

Xander whined at that and nosed her chin. Angela couldn't help but smile at that and she nuzzled the pup in reassurance. It was all she could do since her hands were tied behind her back. She discovered the uncomfortable feeling in her shoulders and rolled her eyes slightly. This was not going to be an easy thing to get out of.

She opened her eyes wider to get a better look at where she had been placed. She made a slight snorting sound once she realized where she was. "Seriously? A broom closet? So clichéd." She hummed as she looked around.

It seemed that Ganesh was a part of something that would involve the Winchesters. She didn't have to guess what it was about since there was one thing that was one everybody's mind. The problem was that there were a hundred little things that were wrong about this picture. Number one was the fact that she was locked in a broom closet and she had been put there by the eldest son of the two gods that called her beloved.

She knew that Ganesh didn't mean any harm. True he had betrayed her a long time ago but she saw in his face that he had regretted it since then. He had only done this because he knew that what was going to go down would be bad and she could be caught in the crossfire and that would be pretty much a PR nightmare.

Angela knew that there were certain treatises between the gods regarding members of the families. She was very familiar with the one regarding members of the warrior royalty. Kesset was proof of that since he was ready to destroy angels just for touching her and she said she didn't like it. In truth, she didn't know how many were in affect and regarded her and if they contradicted each other… it was stalemate and it could get nasty. So Ganesh was just protecting what had been established by his parents.

"But that still doesn't help since I have a few things I can do, Ganesh," Angela muttered as she made the effort to get herself to a kneeling position. She started working on trying to escape her bonds and it wasn't going to be easy. "And you just had to use zip ties didn't you? Seems like you picked up a few things."

Angela knew how to escape bonds fairly well since she had to do it a few times. And she had it perfected when she met Harry Houdini. But like all things with locks and chains, finding the way out took time. Sometimes you could do it fast especially if it was a matter of life and death and sometimes you had to take it slow especially if there was all the time in the world. She also knew that her wrists weren't going to look pretty after she got out but that was a moot point.

Sitting on her knees, she looked at the door to her 'prison' and started working to get the zip ties off. She had to get free and get into whatever was going on. She was probably up against more than just Ganesh and it was probably foolish of her to act alone but she had to stop what was going on and it wasn't because of some old treaties.

In another life or a couple of decades earlier even, she wouldn't think twice about going in and preventing a war. That was what she did. Her duty was to the people she swore to protect and she did it without compunction. There was no emotion attached to it even when it came to people like the Harvelles and Mary. She loved them yes but she was always able to walk away.

Then came the Winchesters. True she had met them when they were younger and helped them out then but even then she just did the job and walked away. Then she just had to demand that job with Suarez and since then… She didn't regret it at all. It ended up with her finding the one thing she knew was worth holding onto.

Now her reasons for stopping whatever was being planned were more personal. She knew she was setting herself up for pain for making it personal but she learned something in all her years. Keeping that in mind, she kept her gaze on the door as she worked on getting her wrists free. Her lips twitched as her teeth gritted from the friction and pain coming from trying to take apart the zip ties. "Damn these things are worse than iron."

She finally managed to get herself untied and spent a few minutes rubbing her wrists. She examined them and noted the redness. Rug burn markings and she wryly thought that Sam was going to go all inquisition on her and insist on patching her up. Not that she would mind that really. It still hurt though and it was a pain in the ass. And it also delivered the sucker punch of feeling vulnerable and she hated that feeling.

Satisfied that she was free from the ties, she rubbed Xander and checked him out for any injuries. She marveled that the pup wasn't hurt and she figured that Ganesh didn't want to incite her wrath by hurting her dog. Or it could have been just the fact that he was too small to do much damage and it wasn't like he knew what a god smelled like. Well up until now at least. She gave him a pat before turning to the door and tested the knob.

"Of course it's locked."

The door was indeed locked and presented another obstacle and she could guess there was another one on the other side of the door meaning like a chair or the key broken in the lock. There were possibilities and she had used them herself. She debated on how to do this when she felt a chill run down her spine and paused.

Angela had learned to trust her instincts and Gabriel encouraged her to develop them. Looking up she studied the ceiling and well aware that her eyes were flaring. She could sense them. They were… "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right."

Angela turned to see Gabriel standing really close to her. She actually yelped and tripped over a mop bucket. She was saved from a face plant when Gabriel grabbed her by the wrist and held onto her. It looked like one of those dance moves where the couple was extended before the twirl or the lift or something.

Gabriel grinned at the stunned look on Angela's face though it surprised him that he actually made her yelp. The last time he did that was when she was a young girl. Since then she always seemed to know it was him. Still, he might as well enjoy it while he could since her surprise often showed how she truly was feeling at times. He said, "You know I think this would be better if it were Sammy boy but…" He tugged and pulled her to her feet and grasped her by the waist. "This is pretty good."

Angela blinked when she realized that Gabriel was holding her and replied, "Um…"

"Still stunned, Cat? That is not like you." Gabriel tried pouting. He had never seen her this speechless. It was almost too cute for words and he thought it a shame that Sam wasn't witnessing it. As much as he was annoyed with the Winchesters, he was rooting for his Cat and Sam and after what she revealed in not so many words, he was happy. Sam had taken his advice and ran with it. Granted it was slower than he was used to it worked.

Recovering from the surprise, Angela squeaked a little once she realize Gabriel was close to her and backed away. She shook her head and apologized, "Sorry Gabe. You startled me." She looked away blushing.

"I only startled you once and that was when you were first getting used to me," Gabriel corrected. He held up his finger to emphasize his point and then used it to gesture at their surroundings. "This is more like turning up when you least expect it and getting a result that I can only dream about."

Angela looked at Gabriel and noticed the smirk that was almost sinister, like he was going to play a trick on her. She narrowed hers in response but her cheeks were still flushed. "You don't think of me that way and you know it."

"True. You're like a sister but more," Gabriel admitted as he relaxed his features. "You know?"

"Il mio fratello," Angela replied as hers softened. She held his gaze for a few moments to let it sink in. She then sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

Angela shot him a look. She was about to speak when the archangel held up his hand to silence her, "Ah. I think this will be better somewhere else other than a closet."

Angela still had her mouth open when Gabriel snapped his fingers and she found herself in her room. She looked around and found all three dogs looking at her. Zeppelin and Moira looked like they had been going mad with worry and they were instantly comforted when Xander trotted over and started licking around their ears to reassure them. She looked up to find Gabriel looking at her with a smirk as he lowered his fingers. "Gabe…"

"That's better."

"Gabe."

Gabriel pointedly ignored her as he took a look at her wrists. He then waved his hand over them and the redness disappeared. "There. Can't have Sammy go crazy now."

"Gabe!"

Angela knew that the archangel was stalling and for some reason she was certain had to involve with what was going on. She didn't mean to shout but she needed his attention so they could get down to brass tacks and not beat around the bush. She apologized by putting her hands reassuringly on his upper arms and smiling slightly.

Gabriel knew that what he had to tell her wasn't going to sit well. He was playing with fire since he knew the consequences if she perceived something that would end badly as in possible possession to death and from his SOB brothers. Still, she had a right to know and if he knew his Cat, she would have figured something out since she was acquaintances to friends with various gods and goddesses. He took a breath and said, "I'm here because there might be some trouble."

Angela knew that the archangel protected her in his own way. Some of it was not really the best of ideas but he tried on his end. And he delivered in more ways than he knew. It was why Sam and Dean couldn't understand her mere annoyance at what he did when he stuck them in TV land. They thought she should be pissed and willing to stab him in the face. She just knew better. She asked, "What kind? Is it something to do with the gods?"

"Yes," Gabriel admitted reluctantly. He looked away and sighed. There was a reason he was here and not Amitiel or Caleb or any others that were on her side. He looked back at her. "There are some gods who are planning to… use the Winchesters as bargaining chips."

"Not exactly original but go on."

Gabriel eyed her warily as continued, "They want to use them yes. In fact this whole thing was to lure them here. And they have a bunch of humans in the pantry downstairs."

Angela made a slight face since she knew what that entailed. She shook her head and muttered, "Please don't tell me you sided with them Ganesh."

"How did you know…?" Gabriel raised his brow in question at her.

"I saw Ganesh and it isn't hard to pick him out of a crowd," Angela offered in a slightly flat tone. She stared at the wall more to think things through. "So that was what you meant when you said it wasn't safe for me."

"Well you can't blame the guy for keeping ya safe now. He's not that bad Cat."

"I know that." Angela looked back at the archangel. "And I know you know what he did to me and… I have no resentment. Though I do find it insulting that he locked me in a broom closet." She gave a slight smirk at that.

Gabriel chuckled in response. He knew she forgave the Hindi god. She never was one to hold a grudge and she probably saw it as her fault anyway even if she did nothing to garner attention. "Well I can say that some good came out of it," he teased as he waggled his brows at her. He gave a hum and sobered, "Look Cat, it doesn't look good. I'll go in and try to help them out."

"Great and I can walk in…"

"Not this time, Cat."

Angela paused and eyed Gabriel with suspicion. "What do you mean? I know that there are several treatises concerning me and some on the royal family and that alone would give them pause."

"I know that but… not this time." Gabriel held up his hand to stop her. He looked at her with a piercing gaze and continued, "They know that too but you were never one to invoke them. In fact, you avoid it all cost with the exception of the kid though I think Satet already had him on the way when you summoned the Guard. The point is… You think you have to do this on your own and you'll do it again."

"Not if I tell them that they are violating the edicts about gods interfering in mortals' lives."

"More like guidelines than actual rules, Cat."

"Doesn't matter. I will not let them harm Sam or Dean."

"Which is why I hate to do this."

It was a snap and Gabriel was gone. Angela gritted her teeth and growled at him. He was doing it again. She marched over to the door and tried to open it. Twisting the handle, she pulled but the door wouldn't budge. She tried again only to find that it wouldn't move. She tried a few more times and stepped back growling in frustration. _He had to ward it didn't he._

* * *

Sam kept looking around trying to find the clerk before heading up to find his brother and report what happened. He wasn't looking forward to telling Dean that he lost their creepy front desk clerk and he was definitely going to get a look if he happened to mention that Angela was walking the halls with an elephant that surprisingly managed to fit. There was also the fact that he ran into Morrighan, a goddess of justice, and that she seemed to think that something was out of place or she knew there was and was just amusing herself at their expense. He was inclined to think the latter though she did say that she wasn't out to hurt him.

He headed towards the elevator and pressed the button while fishing out his phone. He guessed that Dean would head back towards the room but he might as well text him. He heard the elevator ding and the doors opened to reveal his brother and… "Julie?"

"Hey Sam. How have you been?" Julie smirked at Sam as she added, "The last time I saw you, you looked a little constipated. Must be all that worry you keep bottled up."

Sam made a slight sound at her comment and was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. Finally he managed to get out, "And you're still the same annoying personality."

"Now come on. Isn't that any way to treat a girl?" Julie grinned as she teased Sam, "Especially one that saved your girlfriend?"

Sam couldn't argue with that since Julie did give up her immortality to make that happen. He was saved from speaking when Dean turned towards Julie and said, "Alright, we get it, Jules. Just… not now you know?"

Julie hummed at that and smiled, "Oh I agree. I was just having fun." She sobered and said sincerely, "It is good to see you Sam. I was particularly concerned when the rumors started going about two guys taking you two out."

"You heard about that?"

Julie gave a half smile and a shrug of her shoulders, "Just because I'm not immortal anymore doesn't mean that I don't pay attention. Besides a few hunters came through and one of them was talking about a pair of hunters saying that they killed the Winchesters." She paused as she studied their faces and she knew it had been true. She then added, "Then I hear this rumor that there is a warning out there and a particularly vicious one."

Dean gave a slight movement of his head and glance at Sam. They both knew to some degree what that meant. In truth, it didn't surprise them and Dean especially. Dean knew that Angela would make it clear that no one was to hurt Sam especially and that was even before she knew the reasons why. Sam was certain the reasons but he wanted to know what was said, "And what was that?"

"Something along the lines that anybody who shoots first and asks questions later or not at all will receive the business end of an ass kicking," Julie replied making it as light as possible. She wasn't going to go into detail unless it was asked but looking at the brothers, it seemed that they knew exactly what she meant even if she was beating around the bush a little. "And it seems that most got the memo," she added with a smile.

"Yeah," Sam replied before clearing his throat. He had a pretty good idea what that warning entailed and it was pretty easy to visualize. He looked down before changing the subject, "So uh… I kept up with Norman Bates and then I lost him. He rounded a corner and then vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yeah."

Dean could be upset about this but it was really moot and he really had to tell Sam what happened with him. He started waking, "Yeah well you're not gonna believe this I saw an elephant in a room."

Sam thought he had heard plenty of strange and funny especially given the way Angela would drop a zinger every now and then. This though… Maybe he wasn't crazy as he thought when he thought he saw Angela with an elephant. "You're kidding me. An elephant?"

"Yeah," Dean replied still not believing it himself.

"Like, an elephant?"

"Like full on Babar."

"It's true. You should have seen his face when the door slammed in his face."

Both Winchesters turned to look at Julie. She stared back at them and asked, "What? I was particularly amused. It was like when I closed the bathroom door in his face when…"

"Okay," Dean interrupted, not willing to go into it. Even though he liked grossing Sam out with details of his sexual conquests, he was a little reluctant when his partner of the time decided to give the details and had a devilish streak like him with storytelling. "Enough of that."

"Spoilsport," Julie pouted.

"Well at least you're not the only one," Sam admitted. He saw that Dean was looking at him to explain. "I thought I saw Angie walking down here with her hand on an elephant."

"You saw Angie? What was she doing?"

Sam shrugged, "Walking and talking to it. It was only for a moment."

Julie listened to them and surmised that they both saw the same person. She had a good idea who it was they saw and she knew Morrighan made herself known to Sam. "And let me guess, they rounded a corner and then poof like your concierge."

Sam gave a slight shrug of agreement. "That and Morrighan was here."

"Who?"

Sam looked at his brother and Julie answered, "Morrighan. Celtic goddess. Primarily associated with justice and is the goddess of fate."

Sam gestured at that, "Yeah. That."

"An elephant and a goddess," Dean listed. It almost sounded like the beginnings of a very bad joke. "That's a joke I'd rather not hear."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "So what the hell is…?"

They had made it back to the lobby then and they noticed that it was empty. There were no guests, no anybody. Julie scanned the scene and tensed. So it seemed that there was something going on. That was just perfect.

"Where is everybody?" Sam asked as he looked across the lobby before heading towards the door only to find them locked. He tried jiggling them just in case.

"It's locked, Sam," Julie said before looking around.

"So what the roaches check in but they don't check out?" Dean asked the question as he looked around.

Sam tried again quietly while he thought about the events that led them there. He finally spoke up, "Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The frigging hurricane?"

"Sounds like you boys were led here and I was caught in a serious of unfortunate acts," Julie surmised. "Like rats in a maze." She gave a pointed look the moment the Winchesters looked at her. "Don't look at me, I'm caught in this too. I know it seems convenient but I was on vacation and then this so I'm stuck too and I'll give you a hand since we seem to have a mutual acquaintance wandering about somewhere."

That sparked the Winchesters into action. Since there was something funny going on, they knew they needed to regroup and find Angela. Things always worked better when they were a team and they stood a better chance against whatever it was.

They stayed on the first floor since that was where Sam saw her and they looked around. Splitting up didn't seem like a wise idea so they stuck together. At one point, they entered the kitchen to find that empty too and it was quiet. Too quiet for anyone's liking. In fact, the only thing that was making a sound was the boiling liquid on the stove.

Dean was the first to notice it and peered into the pot. He found red liquid boiling and he thought there was a peculiar smell to it. Reaching for the ladle, he prayed, "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup."

"Motel Hell," Julie said after turning away from the eyeballs that Dean fished out of the "soup". All three had turned from it. "I haven't seen anything like that since… never mind." She turned away and cleared her throat.

She paused and stared. Sam noticed and followed her gaze to the door of the walk in fridge. He glanced at Dean and took a breath as he edged forward to take a look. It was then that he noticed that the door was locked. He reached out for the lock when a hand and then a face of a civilian pressed against the glass and begged for help.

That sparked Sam into action as he pulled out his set of lock picks. He was pretty fast at getting locks undone but even then it was trying with a hand banging on the door with Dean and Julie telling him to hurry up. He managed to grunt that he was going as fast as he could but stopped and straightened up and stared at the two guys behind Dean and Julie.

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?"

Julie reacted first and pulled out a knife she had on her person and took a swipe. Her wrist was grabbed and she was given a backhand and crashed into a shelf. Dean tried to help her but was grabbed by one of the two guys and Sam was grabbed by the other and they were forced to leave Julie behind on the floor unconscious and dragged to the grand ballroom and shoved in.

They were greeted by a group of people that definitely weren't part of a Shriner convention and it didn't take a genius to note that they weren't exactly human as one called Baldur announced, "Ladies and gentlemen. Our guests of honor have arrived."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well looks like Angie gets rescued by Gabriel and is locked away... again. Sam and Dean are the guests of honor but it doesn't look like a Shriner convention. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was no stranger to betrayal. Hell he was guilty of it himself when he chose a demon over his brother. So it was a bit of hard blow but not so much when he saw Morrighan standing in the middle of the room looking at him. He also didn't fail to notice that there were other gods from various pantheons like Baldur, Kali, Odin and Ganesh, to name a few.

It was a bit of a shock but then again not so much considering that he and Dean had been in the company of various monsters all at once. The difference was then they weren't trying to kill them. The folks here, they seemed pretty intent on a few measures and it wasn't the friendly kind like when he was forced to drink several tankards of malt beer or whatever it was.

To add to shock value was the concierge, or better known as Mercury, bringing in a service cart and announcing that dinner was served only to reveal the head and several things that Sam knew what they were but didn't want to name as they belonged to the human body of a dead man. It was pretty grotesque in his view and he knew that Dean felt the same way.

"Now that our guests of honor have arrived, please show them to their seats."

The two that had grabbed Sam and Dean reached for them but Morrighan smoothly stepped in saying, "Now there. Is that any way to treat a guest?" She stared at the two before looking at the ringleader. "Baldur?"

Baldur gave a tolerant smile, "Of course not." He gestured at Morrighan and offered, "Why don't you show them to their seats, Morrighan. You seem to be pretty adept at inviting yourself in."

"Oye now, I just heard a bit of fancy to do and decided to catch up and maybe offer help," Morrighan offered sweetly as she put her hands on both Sam and Dean.

Dean hadn't met Morrighan previously but, like Sam, he got the feeling that there was a bit of tension involving the woman squeezing his shoulder in a type of pattern as she basically plastered on a fake smile to Baldur and the other guests. He also didn't fail to notice how these guests took an involuntary step backwards when she approached him and Sam.

Baldur smiled again in a tolerant manner and looked down. He then looked back up and said, "Of course. There is nothing wrong with catching up with old friends. Please. Seat our guests." He gestured with his hand.

Morrighan smiled in a simpering fashion as she guiding the Winchesters. She made small chat that seemed out of place with everyone sitting there looking like they were there for a business dinner. "Well you boys are in for a treat now. So just sit here and watch. Sometimes you can learn a lot by just watching." She gave a squeeze to both but a little harder to Sam's before moving to take her seat.

Once seated, Morrighan picked up her champagne glass and downed it like she would whiskey and called, "Aye now, Mercury another glass."

It would have been amusing had the situation not been so dire but Sam took the opportunity to observe. He noted how Mercury almost seemed to shake when she called him and noted how the other gods eyed her nervously. It didn't take a college education but plain common sense to figure out that Morrighan was feared by her peers or she wasn't intimidated by their posturing. He wasn't completely comfortable with her but so far it seemed that she was on their side or at least making sure that they weren't harmed if not a little bumped up.

Dean caught on that with the goddess as well. He rather liked that she did what she wanted and was dressed pretty nice and casual but behaved like she had a devil may care attitude. It was small satisfaction to see the annoyance on the others faces and maybe the smallest hints of fear. Like Sam, he wasn't going to be best friends with her since experience dictated that there was often an ulterior motive. For the moment though he would accept that she was going to help them somewhat.

Morrighan certainly was stirring things up as she grabbed not only the champagne glass but the bottle and proceeded to put it on the table in front of her. She looked at everyone with a slightly confused look that hid a smirk and asked, "What? It's not like you lot got the hard stuff could really make this a party. I mean you Odin. Don't tell me you don't want a tankard of mead?" She smirked at him.

Odin looked at Morrighan and for a moment Sam and Dean both thought that the Norse god was going to jump the Celtic goddess. Morrighan looked unperturbed as Odin replied, "We are here to conference, Morrighan."

"Oh you and I both know that is what you tell yourselves just to appear civilized," Morrighan countered as she put her legs up on the table.

"Well you are as backwatered as they come," Odin countered as he narrowed his eyes at the Celtic goddess of fate and justice.

"I'm more down to earth. I get to know my people. Not eat them like you animals."

Sam made a slight face at the same time as Dean. While they were relieved that Morrighan was somewhat on their side, they were a little antsy that she was basically goading a roomful of gods. They got the hint that it wouldn't turn out pretty if they all decided to take the gloves off and fight. And they were stuck in the middle of it.

The tension was cut when the clear ringing of crystal rang out. All heads turned towards Baldur as he was calling everyone to attention. He smiled more out of politeness than actual friendliness as he began, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. In all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof."

That pretty much confirmed that they were screwed. Sam recognized a couple of them but all of them? "Gods?"

"We're screwed," Dean muttered.

"And before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules: No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath."

Morrighan snorted at that as she took a drink, "We'll see how long that lasts."

Baldur continued like he hadn't been interrupted but it was clear that he was annoyed, "Oh, and keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here. And we all know why we're here."

Morrighan raised her hand and said, "Not really. I was told that a matter of justice would be discussed and all I see is just a bunch of pansies sitting here. Oh and I am missing my Babylonian friend Ishtar."

Sam tensed at that since everyone seemed ready to lash out as soon as Morrighan said that. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Getting us screwed from the looks of it," Dean muttered back. He couldn't believe it either and they still hadn't found Angela and Julie was lying on the ground hurt.

Baldur turned to look at Morrighan and smiled at her politely. "Ishtar is more than welcome when she gets here. Now we are here because the Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know, we've all had our little disagreements in the past, but the time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one." Baldur paused to look at everyone and back at Morrighan who was looking bored at the whole thing.

Morrighan said nothing and that was a relief to Baldur. He adjusted his smile and continued, "Now, we do have two very valuable bargaining chips: Michael and Lucifer's vessels." He pointed towards the end of the table where Sam and Dean had been sitting. "The question is: What do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

One of the gods stood up and said in his language that they should kill the vessels. Dean got the gist and commented, "Oh I don't like his tone."

"Kill them? Why? So the angels here can bring them back again?" Ganesh scoffed at the killing them suggestion.

Odin sighed and entered, "I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about. This is just a couple of angels having a slap fight. It's no Armageddon. Everybody knows when the world comes to end the great serpent Jormungandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf." He chuckled as he said that.

Someone else muttered something and it caused Odin to narrow his eyes, "Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? Whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle. Ha! Give me a break."

"Don't mock my world turtle!"

"What are you gonna do?"

Sam and Dean watched as the two gods bickered over beliefs. They both knew it wasn't going to end pleasant if it came down to a fight. It was like watching a bad car wreck. They couldn't take their gaze off it for the moment.

It was then Morrighan chose to raise her voice. Her Irish lilt permeated the place as all eyes turned towards her, "Now I think you all are forgetting one big thing." She had their attention and stood up to pace a little. "You think killing them is the answer but then we have the angels bringing them back. True yes and this being a slap fight… not so."

"You have something to share, then share it," Baldur said through gritted teeth clearly showing his annoyance having her there but he wasn't going to attempt to do anything about it.

"You're all forgetting the one person that would be caught in the middle and it won't be pleasant." Morrighan paused as the group looked at her. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Hello? Who is the one being that was chosen to walk the earth, traverse the realms and defend man?"

"The Malachi of Absolution?" Odin snorted at that. "Like such person exists."

Morrighan narrowed her eyes when the lighting flickered. Sam and Dean both convulsed their throats as her eyes flickered. The other gods paused as they watched a slight whirlwind swirl around Morrighan. So there was a reason that the other gods didn't try anything. Now would be a good time to try and leave.

"The Malachi of Absolution walks the earth half in light, half in darkness but light to all. The Malachi will travel through the realms, be known by all through the blade that can strike all in its path, relieving of burdens. Child of light. Child of darkness. Her coming will be your end." The wind died down and Morrighan returned to normal. She then added, "That is if you do anything to the vessels."

At that moment the chandelier crashed to the ground in front of Sam and Dean cutting off their escape. All eyes turned towards the Winchesters as Kali stood up and said, "Stay."

Sam and Dean turned back. Sam was ready to fight but he kept it in check. A glance at Morrighan told him she had been trying to buy them time to escape. It was difficult though to really take it seriously since she had been agitating and goading the other gods. Now they were facing Kali and she looked a little imposing.

Kali stared at the Winchesters before looking at the others. She then said, "We have to fight. The archangels… the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way. It's them or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am…" Mercury raised his hand to interrupt, "We haven't even tried talking to them."

At that suggestion the whole room watched as Mercury started to choke and spit up blood. He would have died until Baldur called Kali by name and she stopped. She looked at Mercury and asked, "Who asked you?"

"Oh so that's how you're gonna play it," Morrighan entered. She walked over to stand next to Baldur. Her tartan scarf draped over her shoulder like a little cape. She started laughing at Kali and when the goddess started to look at her, she held up her hand in warning and her eyes flared. "Now there. You say this is a safe room but you don't follow the rules. Now that is a serious breach of justice."

"I am sure," Baldur countered, "That Kali was just getting a little overexcited and didn't mean it." He turned to look at the dark mother goddess.

Kali looked at Morrighan after returning Baldur's look. She saw that Morrighan was ready to do battle since the rules were already broken. "It was a misunderstanding."

Morrighan smiled but her eyes were still flashing, "I'm sure it was. You better learn to listen to all ideas Kali or one day it will be the end of you."

"You threatening me, Morrighan?"

"Oh no," Morrighan simpered at the dark mother goddess. She chuckled as she moved behind Mercury and made him uncomfortable by running her nail along the back of his neck. "I saw it Kali. I've seen all your fates and I do tell ya… It won't end well especially if the Malachi were to walk through that door."

Silence permeated the room as everyone looked at each other and then at Morrighan. The Winchesters were not able to do anything since they didn't have any weapons and they were in a room full of gods and one who was hell bent on really pissing everyone off. Morrighan merely smiled as she paced around, watching them.

It was then that the ballroom doors opened and in strolled the last person that Sam and Dean expected to see. Gabriel looked at everyone with a suave look as he asked, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Gab…"

Suddenly Sam and Dean found themselves unable to use their voices as Gabriel grinned at them as he marched up. Neither brother knew whether to be relived or pissed at the fact that the one who screwed with them previously was there. They had no clue if he was there to help or not. Sam did figure though that he was probably there for Angela. If anything, that angel would do anything for her.

"Tsk, tsk. Sam. Dean," Gabriel smirked as he approached the Winchesters. "It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" He then noticed Morrighan who was looking at him with bemusement and nearly pouted, "Morrighan! I see you're still flying with the crows and ever pissing off with your eloquent diatribes of fate." He grinned in a mocking fashion at Morrighan, not at all perturbed that he may have said anything to piss her off. He wasn't worried about her since they were good.

"Loki."

Gabriel turned to look at Baldur. He paused a moment before starting to approach him. "Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail and I know Morri here crashed the party in her usual fashion." He tossed a thumb in Morrighan's direction.

Baldur stared at Gabriel. He couldn't understand why he would be there. "Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel replied. He held his hand out towards Ganesh to stop him. "Not you but we have a bone to pick later." He waited until Ganesh sat back down before looking back at Baldur and Kali. "The apocalypse. We can't stop it gang."

Gabriel knew he had everyone's attention. Now he had to get the two chuckleheads out and relieve Cat. He held up a finger. "But first things first." He then turned towards Sam and Dean and addressed them, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

With a snap of his fingers, the Winchesters were gone and to a place where they would be out of trouble while he tried to fix things a little. He turned towards the rest and smiled, "Now we can have a nice conversation."

Morrighan scoffed at that, "Oh and you expect these dunderheads to listen to anything." She looked at Kali and added, "After all, one of them broke the rules and you know how I don't like it when people don't play fair."

Gabriel knew that Morrighan was partially playing it up and partially she was pissed with Kali. That was the thing with gods. They all had their own belief systems and ideas and when you got someone different in there… interesting dinnertime conversations that brought a whole new meaning to dinner and a movie. This was not going to be easy and he was certain that Cat was going to be spitting mad once she got him in a room again.

Looking at Morrighan he replied, "Yes, we know Morri. Just like I know what you said will be the truth." Looking at the rest of the group he added the rider, "What? You know she's hardly ever wrong."

It was like riding a bicycle as Gabriel slid into his old persona of Loki, the trickster god of Norse mythology. The real Loki thought it to be a good joke and they had spent time trading places to confuse people for some time before he moved on but the name stuck. And it also helped that they looked alike in the first place. He looked at the ones he once called friends and still had a liking for. It was just a shame that it had come down to this.

Morrighan pretended to calm down when all she wanted to do was to take on Kali and show the tramp what she was all about. It was partially instigated by the fact that Kali broke the rules established and tried to kill Mercury. She may not like the little worm of a god but she was for the little guy. She didn't like bullies plain and simple.

She looked at Kali and said, "Don't bother. They got their heads up their arses." She grabbed the champagne flute and downed the drink like it was whiskey before pouring another glass. "You had to spoil my fun, Loki."

"And we know that you tell the truth," Gabriel deadpanned as he rolled his eyes at her.

Morrighan wasn't helping him out as part of the plan. Gabriel knew that the goddess worked alone unless she was in the mood to work with a partner. He also knew that most never crossed her because she had been given the gift of vision and predicting fate. She had the power to predict the fate of even the gods so most feared what would come out of her mouth.

They knew like he did that fate wasn't always a direct route. It pretty much was set. Just how you got there was what affected whether or not it came sooner or later. It was similar to that of the Seer but not quite since he had the power to make things happen on his say so. While certainly it could be seen as a threat, it wasn't something that the other gods wanted to mess with. Learning about your fate was pretty scary and he knew that Morrighan was right. If Cat were to come in storming, no one would be safe from her wrath.

"And I'm sure Odin would like to take back his scoffing remarks," Morrighan offered with a simpering smile.

"No way," Odin retorted.

Before it could get out of hand, Gabriel raised his hands. "Come on. Stop for now and focus on the apocalypse." He looked at the group. "It's true gang. We can't stop it."

"There is always a way, Loki," Baldur replied looking at Gabriel with a loathing look. "You know Kali is right about the archangels."

Gabriel smiled and hummed at that. "You may be right but that's not what I'm talking about." He waggled his finger to make his point. He glanced at everyone in the room and continued, "What I am talking about is what Morri talked about earlier: the Malachi."

Odin snorted, "You really don't believe that do you?"

"Oh I do," Gabriel replied. He prayed that it wouldn't backfire on him. The last thing he wanted to do was put Cat in danger but he had to make them see that they were going to get caught in an intricate web that could mean the end of their lives and it was because she was involved and probably would bring it about. "I've seen her. Met her even."

Everyone looked at him and Gabriel noted the slight worried look on Ganesh's face. A thing to talk about later. He smirked when Baldur asked, "You met her?"

Using his showmanship, Gabriel conjured up an image of his Cat in one of her earlier fights before Sam and Dean. It was one of his fondest memories when she kicked ass and it showed as he image showed her holding her blade. "Definitely."

"Looks human."

"She's stronger than she looks and gifts you don't want to get caught in," Gabriel countered with a slight expression of worry as the image of Cat disappeared.

"What does this have to do with the apocalypse?" Baldur demanded the answer in a calm tone. He leaned on the table to make it known that he had little patience at the moment.

"Everything," Gabriel replied. He made an exasperated sigh. "Look, you all have the tablets and the scrolls or whatever in your pantheons talking about her. The Malachi is a protector of man, the very people that worship you. And, she is _the_ general. Of _that_ army."

There was a slight murmur until Kali asked, "And of the Winchesters?"

"Well Morri's, prediction should worry you," Gabriel replied as he brushed his sleeves off. "Since the Winchesters are under her protection. And you all know the rules with guardian-charge bond plus that she protects man…" He made a clicking sound. "Let's just say that you'll find yourself against one pissed off guardian if anything happens to them."

"They are the vessels of Michael and Lucifer." Ganesh gestured towards Gabriel and frowned at the news.

"True but… if they are with her…" Gabriel silently hoped that Cat wouldn't be too upset with this. It wasn't one of his more brilliant ideas but his goal was to bide time. "Could be she is trying to reign them in. Michael and Lucifer know that she has them by the balls. She can end this."

"By being on our side," Baldur thought about it.

That wasn't exactly what Gabriel was getting at. He was hoping to get them to back down without having to go into detail about treatises and the family bonds thing. "Ah…"

"Loki, find the Malachi. Ask her to come," Kali said. She looked at Mercury as if daring him to speak up. "If only to talk."

Gabriel gave a slight smile and smirk. This was going to go to hell. No pun intended on that one. The trick was on him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Sam and Dean are finding themselves as guests of honor and who comes in the last minute? Yep it's Gabriel. Stay tuned for more Twilight of the Gods...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela paused to take a breather after spending the last ten or so minutes trying to open the door to the room forcibly. She was upset that Gabriel locked her in the room with supernatural means but she also understood that he was looking out for her. He just a funny sense of timing and it could becoming annoying especially if she was in the middle of something. She glanced down at the dogs as they stared up at her with an expectant expression. She muttered, "Yeah I know this is a little redundant even for you Zep."

Angela stared at the door. She was going to take one last charge and break that door down. Or… She got an idea and looked at the door. It was daring but it wouldn't be the first time she had done it. She took a deep breath and readied herself. She started to walk towards the door, building up the energy around her and then launched herself at the door.

The force was enough to knock the door open. It also occurred the moment Sam and Dean started gasping in surprise. Angela gripped the door and turned to find them looking at each other and wondering what the hell happened. She looked at the busted door and then at the Winchesters and pulled it shut. Well, she tried to shut it as best as she could.

"Okay, did that…?" Dean was looking wide eyed at Sam. "Holy crap."

"Yeah tell me about it," Sam replied in agreement. "By the way, next time I say, 'let's keep driving…'ah… let's keep driving."

"That would be good for next time. I've got no problem sleeping in Baby," Angela said as she approached the boys. She cast a scrutinizing look at them and asked, "What happened?"

Both Winchesters looked at Angela and it was then they noticed the askew door that had been attempted to be opened. It didn't take much to guess that Angela had been locked in here against her will and she had been trying to get out… and succeeded. They looked at her a bit dumbfounded until she said, "Okay let me ask a different question: What's our next move? I know there is something going on and it has to do with some gods."

That woke them up and Dean stuttered, "Wa-wait. You know?"

"I know that there are gods here. I was talking to one in the hall," Angela gestured with her thumb towards the door. "Ganesh."

The Winchesters looked at each other. They saw Ganesh in the hall and Dean couldn't help but ask, "Big dude… maybe looks like an elephant?"

"Yeah that's him. I have a bone to pick with him since he locked me in a broom closet. I mean come on…" Angela gestured like it was the lamest thing ever that happened to her. She paused to look at them and sobered, "Look, he's not that bad if he kept me out of trouble but I am pissed that they think they can use you both as bargaining chips."

"You figured it out," Sam stated once he got his breathing under control.

"Ganesh more or less implied it when he said I wasn't safe here," Angela replied as she put her hands on her hips. She tilted her head a bit as she looked at nothing. Her eyes shifted to look at Sam, "He didn't deny it either."

"But he knocked you out," Dean pointed out.

"Because of her relationship with Shiva and Parvati," Sam answered as he looked at her. He couldn't resist fixing her locks and it more just for reassurance.

"So you call locking you in a broom closet protecting you?" Dean made a sound at that and shifted on his feet while trying not to be weirded out that his brother had decided to play with his girlfriend's hair and she seemed to like it.

Angela smiled at Sam as he played with her hair. She answered Dean's question, "Yes, since he thinks I might be walking into trouble."

"You might," Sam said as he finished with the lock he had been fingering. "Morrighan was there…"

"Oh crap."

There was no need to explain since both Winchesters were not sure about Morrighan. Given Angela's reaction, they knew that it wasn't necessarily the best thing. So it was enough to forgive a little and Sam repeated the question, "So what is our next move?"

Dean cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, "I don't know. We grab those poor saps out of the freezer, get Jules… Bust them out. Gank a few freaks if we're lucky."

"And when are you ever lucky?"

Three heads turned to see Gabriel sitting on the couch looking annoyed and bored. Dean gritted his teeth before retorting, "You know what? Bite me, Gabriel."

"Maybe later big boy," Gabriel simpered back. He was too busy looking at the Winchesters that he didn't see the punch coming from his right. It caught him square on the jaw and he lifted his hand to where he had been hit and turned towards the source. "Ow," he mocked even though the area was turning red. "Did you really have to punch me, Cat?"

Angela gave a simpering smile and tossed her head slightly, "Consider it payback for locking me in here the way you did."

"Then I got off light," Gabriel replied as he looked at her intently. "You usually go for a little bloodshed."

"I could. You know I know how to hurt an angel." Angela smirked to dare Gabriel. "And I know a few other things." She gave a smile that would have terrorized a normal human being.

"Oh Mama you haven't changed when you get your dander up," Gabriel replied with a grin to match hers. "Makes me wanna go ten rounds and pin ya to the wall." He glanced at Sam more to needle him. He focused on Angela, "But maybe some other time. For old time's sake."

"I should have known," Dean interrupted more out of annoyance that Angela was merely playing with the angel even though she gave him a good clout earlier. "This had your stink all over from the jump."

Gabriel raised his brow at that, "You think I'm behind this? Please."

"He's not," Angela affirmed as she looked at Dean. At his look she gave, "He may be an ass but he's not vindictive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cat," Gabriel shot at her before getting up from his seat. He stepped towards the Winchesters and said, "I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass. Though only because you hang around Cat and she just can't seem to let you go." He slowly turned to look at her with a knowing look before turning back towards Dean.

"You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Dean was doubtful of that even if Angela vouched for the archangel douchebag. He was having a little trouble believing that there was anything altruistic with the guy.

"Bingo," Gabriel replied with a clap and pointing his fingers at the Winchesters. He stood there and when the look of doubt crossed Dean's face he sighed slightly, "Look, those gods are gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned. Well, except for Cat. They know she's the Malachi and they think she's got a leash on you."

"What?" Angela looked at Gabriel wide eyed. "You gave them that idea?"

"Morri gave one of her fate vision things and they know that if you march into that room thinking that they are screwing with these two," Gabriel gestured at Sam and Dean as he spoke, "they are uber-boned and we both pretty much know that is the truth."

"And you could have told them about Hapi and Satet and…" Angela trailed off getting a little red in the face as she glanced at the Winchesters. She cleared her throat. "Anyway because I claimed them like family, that alone is enough."

"Thought I'd spare you the embarrassment of the family technicalities," Gabriel offered as he lowered his voice and looked her in the eye. "Besides, they know about the guardian-charge bond thing. It's not just an angel thing. It's a being/Champion thing."

"Unbelievable," Dean interjected, "Because a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we needed to play our roles." He was hoping that a change in topic would help since he hadn't failed to see the flush on her skin. "You were uber-boning us."

Gabriel was grateful to the change in topic too. He was certain that Angela hadn't explained in detail how it worked being the favored one of Isis and the adopted daughter of warrior royalty especially when she had claimed a brother and a potential suitor though he was certain she didn't quite understand it either. Still he played it off, "Ohh, the end is still nigh." He strutted past Dean continuing, "Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada. But not tonight. Not here."

It certainly was a change since Dean and Sam didn't have a favorable opinion of the archangel. They were suspicious of his motives. Dean was wondering why Angela wasn't getting up in arms and being so damn calm. It occurred to him that she had been in similar situations before and she was only relying on what experience taught her and that panicking got you nowhere but clear and rational thought. It also had something to do with the fact that she didn't see the archangel in the same light he and Sam did. So it really came down to his question that he asked, "Why do you care?"

"I _don't_ care."

Sam made a scoffing noise at that. It had Gabriel narrow his eyes at him and he would have said something but Angela butted in, "Please. I know you and Kali had a thing. It was before you realized you liked the vacation spot at the Nile."

"How do you know about that?" Gabriel looked at Angela a bit alarmed.

"Seriously?" Angela raised her brow to silently ask if he wanted her to get into that. She would but she knew there were some things that were a little embarrassing. She finally said, "You said something about the chick being all hands."

It was like watching a family sitcom as Sam and Dean watched Angela and Gabriel interact. It was completely different from a few months ago when she was rendered speechless from what Gabriel did. Now she was more vocal and it was like their relationship picked up where they left off. The bickering was like that of siblings.

At some point Gabriel looked at the Winchesters and then at Angela and defiantly said, "What can I say? I'm sentimental."

There was nothing to say about that but Sam had been thinking for some time. Finally he asked, "Do they have a chance against Satan?"

"Really Sam?"

"You got a better idea, Dean?"

Gabriel sighed in annoyance at what they were suggesting, "It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint."

"Not to mention that if Lucifer doesn't get to them, the elder council of gods will not be so kind," Angela added softly. She blinked as she took a deep breath. "By law, gods are not to interfere with mortals and this includes their fate. There are some loopholes and some who blatantly disregard. It's not pretty."

"So," Gabriel continued, "Let's get going while the going's good."

"Ok great," Dean agreed, "Why don't you just zap us out of here?"

"Would if I could," Gabriel offered in a mocking and apologetic tone. "But Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash." He couldn't help but smirk since the words brought an interesting thought to his mind and he couldn't help but twist the knife a little bit into the Winchester's sides.

Dean stared at the archangel and demanded, "What does that mean?"

What Gabriel didn't expect was to hear a vase on the dresser nearby shatter. It exploded like it had a bomb inside of it. It had Gabriel and the Winchesters looking in the direction of the sound. They saw the shattered vase and water dripping onto the floor and the flowers strewn about. Gabriel blinked and shifted to spare a glance at the same time the Winchesters did.

They were faced with Angela staring blandly with that look Sam hated but her hands were curled into fists and her eyes were glittering. Her jaw was clenched to indicate she was angry. She was breathing in controlled breaths but one wrong move could have her go crazy. She took some deep breaths and said, "It means that you need to get the old black magic out, Gabriel."

"Yeah, that," Gabriel added as he pointed at her.

"And we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvers in the freezer with us."

Gabriel knew he was caught in between a rock and hard place. And to top it off, his Cat was ready to go after Kali. And it seemed that Morrighan's prediction was going to come true. He wasn't in any position to argue even after Dean used a little bit of a threat meaning he would tell them that he wasn't what he appeared. "Fine."

* * *

"So Ishtar is still here?"

"Yeah, Jules is still here," Dean replied as Angela paused in the hallway.

Gabriel was off to see Kali and to get the blood vials and they were going to get the civilians that were still locked in the freezer. Angela refused to dance to Gabriel's game and stay in the room and it wasn't like there was much of a chance of that happening. Besides there were people that needed rescuing. She looked at Dean and replied, "Good. At least she'll keep them from panicking."

"Why do you call her Ishtar?"

It was more of a filler question that Dean asked as they stood there. Angela twisted her head slightly and replied, "Because it's her name." She then turned to continue walking and indicate the subject was closed. She had only asked the question out of curiosity since she hadn't seen the girl since their hallway conversation.

Dean said nothing but made a face. Ever since the vase exploded in the room it had been a tightrope act to determine whether or not to talk to her. They all knew she did it and she didn't deny it but didn't conform it either. In fact, they were all stunned by it since she had never really shown something like that or if she had it was so minor that it didn't make a note. He glanced at Sam only to see his brother have a similar expression of determination. Well, they did have a job to do and there was no use in picking at it now. They had civilians to rescue.

They made it down to the lobby when a lot of thumps and then someone screaming for help grabbed their attention. It was Odin and two others and they were dragging in a civilian that was screaming no and begging them not to hurt them. Sam and Dean pressed themselves against the wall to hide since they didn't want to be seen and get dragged back into the ballroom. They looked at Angela who wasn't pressed against the wall with them but staring at the scene.

"Angie," Dean hissed as he watched her.

Angela was watching and she knew what they were going to do. Her eyes flared in response as she watched but didn't move. She stared but managed to give a low growl to the puppies so they would stay by Sam and Dean and not be seen. She stood very still even though it pained her to see the civilian being dragged onto the table.

She could take them on but that would expose the Winchesters to danger and that was something she wanted to avoid. But she could do it. She vaguely heard Sam hold back Dean and telling them that it was too late. Her attention was focused on the trio and she moved forward. She could do this.

It was her sexy slinking through the shadows thing that Dean used to tease her about that she engaged in. Her eyes narrowed as she approached them. It was a perverse pleasure that she could move like she could and not be noticed if she didn't want to be noticed. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she moved up to the one who had the cleaver. With the skill of practice, she put her hand out and grabbed the descending elbow and gripped it tight and followed through with a punch and managed to get the cleaver. She held it in her hand as she watched the trio struggle to figure out what was going on before she grinned and threw the cleaver at the trio and into the wall.

That got their attention and they looked up and stared at her. She grinned at them and giggled like a little girl would. "Come now boys. You can do better than that."

The trio started in on her. They forgot about their prey and started chasing her. She laughed in glee as she took off down the hall and led them on a chase. She would have a little fun with this and teach them a lesson.

The civilian that was about to be chopped up got up and started whimpering. Sam was the first to press off the wall and look. Dean followed and the scared guy ran past him. They looked around to find no one was there but there was a thump that resounded from somewhere. It had them both look up in the direction that Angela had gone. They looked at each other, not saying anything since there was no point in that.

Instead, they pressed onward towards the kitchen but not before Zeppelin took off leaving Xander and Moira with them. The pup took off in the direction that Angela had gone in and without a backwards glance. The other two were tempted to follow but they stayed when Sam gave them the command to stay.

"Dammit, Zep," Dean muttered.

"Let him go," Sam said as he looked at his brother, "He'll find us… and Angie."

"Not what I'm worried about."

They couldn't well go and chase after a pup since there were other concerns. They managed to make it to the kitchen and to the freezer. Sam pulled out his lock picks and started trying to get the people free while Dean was watching out with the dogs. He kept looking around to see if Gabriel had popped in or if Angela had decided to stop leading the gods on a wild goose chase.

"Oh good you brought the lock picks."

Dean jumped a little when he heard the voice but was relieved at who it was though he was a little gruff with his tone, "Dammit Jules. Where the hell have you been?"

"Just hiding out since I didn't want to get a nasty case of frostbite," Julie said as she moved to be in a better position. "I may have a name that was and in some cases is still venerated like a goddess but I am human and now mortal. I hid after they took you two out."

Dean looked at Julie as she grinned at him and gave a slight roll of his eyes. "We're trying to get them out before…"

"Before they notice, I know." Julie sighed a little as she shuffled her feet slightly. "Morrighan gave me the rundown of what Gabriel was planning."

"Wait, you know that dick?" Dean paused and looked at Julie at the Sam time Sam did. He blinked since he wasn't sure if he had beard her right.

Julie knew that there was going to have to be a lot of explaining but now wasn't exactly the time for it. She could give him the condensed version of everything. "Please, he was the one who decided to come here to save you despite the other volunteers that were willing. He knew Morrighan would crash the party and he just walked right in."

"So they are working together?"

"Yes… and no," Julie replied to Dean's question as Sam went back to trying to pick the lock. "Morrighan doesn't really side with anyone except justice. She just happened to pick me to help her and the Gabriel found out so… I was on vacation when I was recruited. Couldn't resist since you helped me." She looked at Dean and gave a slight raise of her brows as she urged him to remember what fun they had.

Dean cleared his throat and was going to say something when he noticed Xander and Moira start to growl low in their throats. That meant something was coming and it wasn't friendly. It came when Dean was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room and crashed into some shelves.

Julie reacted and barked at the Xander and Moira to run and pulled out her weapon, which happened to be one of those nightsticks that expanded when you made a swipe. She swung at the god and gave a pretty good clout before she was given a backhand and made a grab for Sam and tried to choke him.

Sam was saved when Dean shoved a stake into the god and he collapsed on the floor. Planting he demanded, "Where the hell is Gabriel?"

That question wasn't answered when two more gods burst in and grabbed Sam and Dean. Julie held up her weapon and twirled it while muttering in Babylonian. They blinked when they saw her and backed off but wouldn't release the Winchesters. She asked with a smirk on her face, "What took you so long?"

Sam and Dean blinked at that but didn't have time to say anything. They were whisked way to the ballroom and Julie followed behind them. While no one was looking she took a deep breath and made a silent prayer, _I hope your timing is spot on._

* * *

 **A/N:** Gabe lays it all down and the rescue mission for the saps in the freezer. Looks like luck is not on the Winchester's side. Stay tuned for more Twilight of the Gods...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabriel could say that there were few things that could truly make him sulky. One was when his Cat managed to best him in one of their games and she whooped about it. Another was being bested by someone like Kali. He did care about her and liked her but she had a cold streak that was just as dangerous as fire.

His plan had to try and kindle the sparks they had between them to get the blood vials and them he could vamoose the Winchesters out of there. He also was going to try and convince Kali not to fight his brothers. He knew that it was asking for trouble that they weren't prepared to take. He knew his brothers; he knew Lucifer and it wasn't going to be pretty. So that was part of his little black magic act and he was concerned about Cat.

He knew that it was her that shattered the vase when she heard about Kali's blood spell. He had expected annoyance was her part but this time it seemed that she took it as a personal injury and wanted to draw blood. Then it hit him and he wanted to curse himself for his big mouth and forgetting a few pertinent facts that didn't involve the whole Malachi of Absolution thing. No it was a vamp thing and it was rearing its head and to top it off he opened his big mouth about her guardian-charge role. All the more reason to get the blood vials and split.

It didn't work out that way. Kali managed to get his blood and use her wiles on him. So now he was sitting in the ballroom looking at her, waiting. He asked, "How long have you've known?"

"Long enough."

At that moment the Winchesters were brought in followed by Julie. Gabriel was surprised to see her but they weren't harming her so they still thought she was a goddess. It was a joke to him since he knew her origins. Goes to show that even gods will believe anything that seems like a legend. He didn't acknowledge her as she walked with her weapon of choice and stood near Morrighan who was looking a little bored. Yeah, this was a party since he knew that Morrighan was a wild card, unpredictable at times unless you understood her to some degree.

Morrighan grinned when the Winchesters were brought in and commented, "Oh look now. We have an interesting party. I guess it was worth inviting myself now along with Ishtar."

Kali gave a look at Morrighan. Gabriel noted though that even though Kali was a force to be reckoned with, she had things that she was afraid of. It had him wonder what it would be like if she met his Cat and in all her glory. It was something he'd like to see but he wouldn't be callous to start something to make it so. But he did sort of in this case and he was misunderstood.

"How's the rescue going?"

Gabriel shot a look at Dean as Kali answered, "Well, well, well, what a surprise. The trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't," Gabriel warned. He had felt a slight tremor and he knew that what happened within the next few minutes wasn't going to be good.

"You're mine now," Kali replied with a firm look as if to dare the archangel to challenge that. "And you have something I want."

"Don't," Gabriel warned again as Kali felt into his jacket and secured her hand around something that every angel carried and Sam and Dean were familiar with and pulled it out.

"An archangel's blade." Kali smiled seductively at Gabriel as she looked at him before sobering it. "From the archangel, Gabriel."

It was a pretty nasty revelation and it made Dean's own threat to kiss and tell seem petty now. Gabriel sat there feeling embarrassed that he was caught but also uncomfortable at what he had sensed coming. He thought to try and calm the situation and admitted to it, "Okay, okay. So I got wings, like Kotex." He narrowed his expression into a serious one and continued, "But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer. Or the Malachi."

"He's lying. He's a spy."

Gabriel scoffed at that assessment. "I'm a runaway and the Malachi can tell you that. Look I'm trying to save you." He leaned forward in his seat. "I know my brother Kali and he should scare the living crap out of you and I should mention that what you did to the Winchesters here… not looking good for you with the Malachi.

"They both will beat the living crap out of you and not necessarily for the same reasons. I've skipped ahead and seen how this story ends."

Gabriel was hoping that terror would do something but he should have known better with Kali especially when she asserted, " _Your_ story. Not ours." She scoffed a bit as she continued, "Westerners. I swear, the sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth?"

"At least they don't screw with people like you."

Everyone turned their heads when the voice sounded. It wasn't one of the gods present though they all looked at each other to see who it was. Kali demanded, "Who said that?"

There was a crash as the doors banged open and one of the gods flew in, bellowing in pain. Standing in the doorway was the one person that Gabriel was glad to see but was also hoping that it didn't come to this. He muttered, "Oh boy. And here it comes."

Angela stood in the doorway with a look that could kill if she was able to do so. She stood there with her chakram on the belt she pulled from her gear and Absolution strapped to her back. It looked strange since she was still wearing yoga work out gear and covering it with a sweater but the intention was clear. She was there to fight if it wasn't to her liking and she would be out for blood.

She stepped into the room. Baldur made a step towards her and she shot a look at him. At that moment her eyes flared and he flew backwards and landed on the floor. She eyed the other gods in the room with a warning look and said, "Don't even think about it."

Kali straightened up and looked at the intruder. "Who are you?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with sister," Angela replied. She stood between the two tables and looked at the dark mother goddess. "I am the Malachi of Absolution."

The gods in the room blinked. Gabriel could see Mercury visibly start to shake a little. Baldur was scowling as he got to his feet. The others were looking at her, not sure of what to do. The one that was writhing on the floor was slowly starting to get up and he looked like he took a beating. At least she was merciful and let them live. Then again his Cat never liked taking a life. She avoided it if she could.

Kali looked at Angela and pointed at Gabriel, "Westerners. They pillage and butcher in their God's name."

"And you seem to forget that he created you too, bitch," Angela replied, causing everyone to blink.

Gabriel made a face at that and muttered, "You might not want to do that."

"What did you call me?" Kali raised a brow more in growing irritation.

"You heard me," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Bitch."

Kali pursed her lips in a thin line as she pointed at Angela, "And you, the chosen one of God. Butchering and pillaging in his name and now you think you can just rip the planet apart?" Her knuckles were growing white since she was gripping the angel blade so tight.

"Oh that? Pff. I'm the one stuck with protecting those lousy mortals," Angela countered, "You know the whole wandering the earth and being of light and darkness, champion of mortals… blah, blah." She grinned for a moment but then narrowed her eyes and added, "But you have something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Kali," Gabriel warned.

"Quiet Gabriel," Kali snapped. She pointed at Angela and gestured with the blade. "This thing here dares to…"

"Don't even start," Angela interrupted. She took a couple of steps forward. The others stepped back once they got a whiff of her presence. "Don't cry about there being billions of you and that you were here first. You and I both know that it isn't true and that you have violated those which are as old. The elder council gods… not happy with you all."

"She's lying," Baldur stated.

Angela looked at him and asked, "Am I? Tell me then why is the goddess of fate and justice here along with the warrior goddess who took on Alû and destroyed his ass?" She looked at the others and dared them to do something to here. He then smiled pleasantly and added, "Now, we can do this nicely and you release the Winchesters… and the angel to me."

"The angel?" Kali snorted at that. "Since when does the Malachi concern herself with angels? Your role is for the humans."

Angela glanced at the Winchesters and then Gabriel. She then smirked and answered, "You're right. My business is with humans and you have really pissed me off by attempting harm on these two. The angel… more like an ass that I've been wanting to gank myself for screwing with my humans." She turned the smirk into a smile.

Kali eyed Angela warily. She didn't like the presence that was standing before her. It was powerful, way too powerful to be something of a mere Champion. Was she a descendant of the Ancients? Kali didn't have the answer to that question and it annoyed her. However, she did have a certain liking for the boldness. And Baldur did suggest that possibly an alliance… She said, "Then you won't care one way or another what we do with him."

Angela continued to smile that grin that said nothing. It looked more intimidating on her face than when she used it when she possessed Sam so long ago. She shook her head once as she replied, "No."

Kali then smiled as she turned towards Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Kali after sparing a glance at his Cat. He was proud of her in that she had assumed her role. Maybe it wasn't the way he wanted it but he knew that she would be okay. She would fight hard and unleash her own version of hell and God help anyone who it was targeted at. It would be okay.

Gabriel looked at Kali as she caressed his cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The next thing he knew was the blade sliding into his gut. It was painful and then she had to give it a twist. The last thing Gabriel saw was his Cat looking on in a nonchalant manner but her eyes said everything. Oh yeah, this was going to be something.

Kali stepped back from the body and looked at the dead angel. "They can be killed. We can do this. We can kill Lucifer."

There was a snort and it was followed by laughter. It was coming from Angela and everyone in the room started looking at her. She laughed and didn't make any apologies and no one was going to approach her to make her stop. The only one daring would have been Kali and she didn't even know what to do with the laughing dhampir in front of her.

Angela laughed at the declaration and said, "You, kill Lucifer? Please."

In the meantime, the Winchesters had been watching it all go down. There really were no words to describe what they saw from the moment Angela busted through the doors and what she did to Baldur and her really gutsy move of back talking Kali. Then her nonchalance at what happened to Gabriel… it was a little hard to believe that she didn't care but then again they knew her. They knew that it was probably killing her to pretend to be that way. And now she was laughing or rather mocking Kali.

Dean knew he had to step in and if there was a chance that someone was going to march out alive, he had to take it. Sam knew that too. The thing was though that Dean knew what he was about to do was one of the stupidest things ever as he stood up and said, "She's right. All right, you primitive screwheads. Listen up."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam realized what Dean was doing and hissed at his brother. It was plain crazy to engage gods that were hell bent on either killing you or using you as bait to stop the Apocalypse. And he was still reeling from what Angela was doing there.

"I'm out of options and… not anxious for a guardian fight," Dean said in a low voice He avoided naming Angela since he didn't want to bring about any complications. They already knew she was the Malachi.

"He's right Sam," Angela said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at the Winchesters but focused on Sam as he shifted to look at her. The alarm was clear on his face but her expression held a hidden meaning and she hoped that he would catch it.

Dean looked at Angela and continued, "Now on any given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps." He gave a chuckle though it was more from nerves at the stupidity he was undertaking right now. "But uh, hey. Desperate times."

Dean had started to pace and ended up closer towards Kali. He knew she was somewhat the ringleader of this little thing. He just had to be careful or it could backfire. "So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you… dicks…" He turned towards the alcohol to pour himself a much needed drink. "So I'm gonna help you ice the devil."

Sam thought things were really going crazy. He turned to shoot a look at his brother. He then turned towards Angela when she said, "Sounds like a good deal in which I can help you with. As long as the bitch gives me what is mine."

"And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal," Dean finished with a grin as he held his glass. He took a sip more for false courage of a sort. "You want Lucifer? Well, dude's not in the yellow pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here."

Angela made a slight noise and confirmed, "Yeah they can. And I know how to make it so."

Kali raised her brow and looked at Dean, then Sam and then Angela. Her eyes then reverted back to Dean. She couldn't believe they were going to help and she was a little suspicious but she was willing to hear them out. "How?"

"First you let those main courses go," Dean countered putting on the smirk that told people he had them by the balls.

"And you give me what is mine," Angela added in a firm tone that had the other gods take an involuntary step backwards except for Morrighan and Julie. She looked at Kali with a look that dared her to challenge that. "Give me what I want, release the hostages and then we'll talk. Unless you want me to have a little more than a slap with Baldur and few others."

Kali narrowed her eyes at Angela. She didn't like being manipulated like this and by this lowly thing that was declared a champion of the people. But even she wasn't so foolish to ignore ancient things like the guardian-charge bond and she had heard the predictions of the Malachi, read the texts that spanned across the world in different languages and religions. The Malachi may have a Judean-Christian connotation but the legend was… extended beyond that.

Angela looked at Kali, not taking her eyes off the woman and her senses were tracking the other gods. She knew that they could attack if they wanted but because of the show she had given earlier, she had them halted in their tracks. It was rather a good one and Gabriel would have been proud since he showed her how to read people. She just didn't like the fact that it was manipulation no matter how you sliced it. Even when convincing the colonials to stand with her against the British in the 1700s… it was a job to convince to do it her way and not the way that the British were expecting.

Dean, for his part, knew that Angela was keeping up the act of the pissed off guardian though it wasn't completely an act. And it was working in terms of keeping them alive a little longer and not fodder. He saw though that the tension could make things go sideways and entered to ease it a little, "Now, we can either take on the devil together or you lame-ass bitches can eat me… literally."

Sam thought his brother was a total idiot for saying something like that. That was just begging for trouble. And it certainly didn't help when Angela said, "And if you try to do that, I will gut each and every one of you and what I do with the remains…" She gave a sardonic smile that gave Sam the impression that she was being possessed or something.

He knew that she had a sort of sadistic streak when it came to goading whether it was to hit harder during sparring or to actually get a demon foolish enough to throw the first punch. The look on her face, it told him that there was nothing she wouldn't do to them if they decided that they weren't the trouble to keep around. And he wasn't reassured when she added, "Well I can say that I know plenty of rituals that shit on all your pomposity."

It was a few tense moments as Kali thought about things. She could just use a blood spell on Angela, the Malachi, but she also knew that she would have something far worse come down on her. There was no escaping the elder council once they knew you were up to something and there was plenty of evidence. There was also the warning from Morrighan.

She didn't take it seriously but she knew that the other gods were thinking of it the moment the Malachi showed her face into the room. The way she tossed one of them in and the manner in which she treated Baldur. There was no way that no normal member of her kind should have been able to do something like that. Not even the most powerful vampires, the elders of the clans, would have been able to pull something like that off. So she was wary but well aware that it was still flesh and blood. Still, she didn't want to get into a fight with a potential ally.

Looking at Dean, she said, "All right. We'll let the humans go."

There was some protests as Dean went to the kitchen under escort with one of the gods to get the civilians out. He didn't like the fact that he had to leave Sam in there but Angela stayed behind as well and he knew that she would make a bitch fit if they harmed Sam. It was a bad position to put her in but considering how he had seen her react... They had some sort of chance. He turned his focus to the task at hand and that was to free all the civilians. He just had to trust that Angela would do her part.

Angela allowed Dean to be escorted to help the people and she remained behind to make sure that they left Sam alone. She had seen his reaction to everything and no doubt he thought that she and Dean were crazy. Well crazy did work and she did have some options open should it get too hot. She only hoped that she could hold it off herself without having to resort to other means to prove that she was serious about what she said.

There was a clink of glasses as Kali poured a glass of champagne and offered it to Angela, "A drink."

Angela looked at the glass like it was diseased and replied, "No."

Kali held her temper at the disrespectful tone in Angela's voice. She had never been spoken to like that before. The demands and… She took a breath, "Fine." She put the glass down on the table. She pulled out the two vials and held them up.

"Don't tease Kali," Angela warned. Her voice was low and held the intent clear of what she could and would do. "That won't end well for you."

"I am surprised at you arrogance. Your lack of respect. And yet here you are, the champion of all mankind and supposedly the protector of them against the apocalypse." Kali paced behind the table. It acted like a barrier between them.

"Respect is earned," Angela replied with a slight grin. "And so far, none of you assholes have earned it."

"Careful with your tone," Baldur countered as he gritted his teeth. "You may be a champion but you are not a god. You have no power."

"Then what do you call what I did to you earlier?" Angela raised her brow at Baldur as she mocked him. She looked at the others as they watched, not sure of whether or not to join to help Baldur or not. She took in Baldur's grim expression and the nervous one that Mercury was giving. Kali's expression was bland but readable.

"What gives you the right to demand something of us?" Baldur made his demand in a calm and dark tone, making clear that he wanted to rip her head off.

"The right as a guardian with their charges," Angela replied as she gave a firm look back at the Norse god. "An edict as old as your existence and maybe then some."

"You aren't in any position to make demands," Baldur countered.

"Really?" Angela grinned and she glanced at Sam. Sam knew that she had something in mind and it was something that would have probably made that one guy she had saved piss in his shorts. He said nothing but let her continue, "You are right in that an angel blade can kill and angel but for Lucifer… it will be nothing but a pinprick." She looked at Kalli and added, "You get that for free."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh-uh. You know my payment."

Kali pursed her lips the same as Baldur. The woman was proving to be as irritating as Morrighan. She looked at the goddess to find her enjoying the whole scene. "Morrighan, do something," she said.

Morrighan had been enjoying the spectacle when Kalie asked her to do something. She smiled and replied, "Oh I'm not doing anything. Can't interfere with fate. By the way, not pretty now that she is here." She then looked at Angela and her eyes flared and she said, "But you Malachi… the path is full of darkness. The way out is follow the light."

Kali sighed in disgust. She wasn't going to get help from Morrighan of course. She followed the never to interfere with mortals thing even though she interpreted it far more loosely than others she had known. She looked at Angela who was looking at her with a simple smile that infuriated her. "Fine." She tossed the vials to Angela.

Angela caught them and looked at them. She eyed Kali warily as she opened each one and peered into them. Then all of a sudden, she tuck her hand out and grabbed the neck of Mercury and squeezed earning a choking and gagging response. She grabbed the hand with the vial and knife and took them away and looked at Kali, "Seriously?"

With an exasperated expression, she threw Mercury aside as she looked at Kali and Baldur. She then looked at the god and said, "I would reconsider any favors you may have earned." She then looked at Kali and with the vials in her hand, she squeezed her fist and the glass shattered, breaking the spell. "You're not the first nor the last to try and bind me. And I don't take kindly to it being forced upon me."

Kali and Baldur looked at the creature before them. They had never seen anything like it before. Kali said, "You promised."

"Oh I won't go back on my word. I'm not a dick like some of you assholes here," Angela replied. She stood there and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I think we have a more even playing field. But I won't say more until all interested parties are here." She smiled mockingly at Kali as she walked over and took a seat by Sam.

Morrighan was enjoying the whole thing. She really didn't expect this and now she was having more entertainment than she had in a lifetime. She couldn't help it, "I like her."

All the other gods looked at Morrighan like she was insane. She chuckled as she picked up a bottle and poured a glass. She continued to chuckle as she downed it like whiskey and hard liquor. "What? She knows how to get things done without bending the rules. You lousy lot keep doing that. So don't look at me to punish insolence since I see nothing here." She shifted to look at Kali and smiled. Oh she really, _really_ was enjoying this.

They stayed that way until Dean came back and with two small dogs in tow that were joined by a third that had sneaked in when others weren't looking. They trotted up and sat near the Winchesters very much like the loyal guard dogs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the gig is up with Gabriel and Angie looks pissed that Kali used a blood spell. What the hell is Dean thinking in summoning Lucifer? Stay tuned for more Twilight of the Gods...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean had to admit that he didn't expect Kali to take him up on his offer of helping them get the devil and icing him. That was his and Sam's plan but they had tried it and it was an epic fail. And he was still carrying that one. That was on him and not anyone else. At least now he could start to make things right and get the innocent people put of the way.

He marched to the kitchen and demanded the key to open the freezer. He gave a firm look even though his insides were quivering like jelly. It helped a little when Xander and Moira came out of their hiding spots looking bigger than before. They weren't growling but their posture made it clear that they weren't in the mood to be screwed with and he knew that at least the runt would be going all hell on them if anything went wrong.

The key was given up without a fuss and he had the civilians out of the freezer and was ushering them to the doors and to their cars. Xander and Moira barked more as a means of herding the people while Dean was signaling them, "Let's go. Let's go. Go. Go. Go! Get out of here!"

Dean stood outside and watched as the last of the cars were started and heading out towards the road. As much as he would like to put this place in the rearview mirror, there was still the problem of having a bunch of gods on their asses. He stood there watching and looked down when Moira pawed his pant leg.

Looking down he said, "What? They're gone. What more do we need to do?"

Moira pawed at his leg again and trotted over to the Impala. She sat by the car and looked at him. Dean looked at her and then at Xander who was merely sitting and looking in the direction the last car had taken. Fine time to be getting hit with contrariness or something.

"Psst! Dean!"

Dean had been about to go back in and leave the mutts there when he heard his name. He turned to find Gabriel sitting in the backseat of the Impala. He blinked since he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. After all he did see the archangel get ganked. He stood there and looked at Gabriel.

"Don't look at me," Gabriel hissed at Dean. He glanced at the windows that were visible as he continued, "Act natural. Get in."

Dean looked at the pups as they sat there looking at him like he was being an idiot for not getting a move on. Rolling his eyes slightly, he walked over to the driver's side to get in. After all he could grab a few dog biscuits stashed in the car right? He got in and looked over at Gabriel, "Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead."

"You're dumber than I thought," Gabriel retorted as he sat in the car. "I would have thought that someone who is like a big brother to Cat would have noticed her reaction."

"You mean Angie knew?"

"Who gave her the tip to get down there?" Gabriel huffed a bit as he rolled his eyes. "Golly I tried with the mutts but the only one receptive had half a brain but a good sniffer. Figures it was you." He deadpanned a look at Dean. "And if I really were dead, Cat would have reacted way differently and Morri's words really would have come true."

Dean shot a look at Gabriel. He still couldn't believe that the archangel wasn't dead. "So you had Zep go and find Angie after she decided to have three gods chase her?"

"Figured she would do that. Even when a mission is on the line she'd always stop to help if she could." Gabriel gave a wry smile that twisted into a proud one that Dean didn't miss. "At least you got to see the sexy moving through the shadows thing. And the fact that she can stand there and you not see it. Shows ya how powerful she is. Besides to you think I'd give Kali my _real_ sword? That think could kill me and Cat has the other two things."

Dean stared at the angel in the backseat. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Angela knew that Gabriel wasn't dead. She really was a good actress. It did occur to him that she and Gabriel had done something like this before. Focusing on the issue at hand he asked, "Then what do they have in there?"

"A fake. Made it out of a can of diet orange slice. Though with a little bit of work Cat can have it deliver a nasty sting to me and maybe kill me."

Dean felt his jaw open. "You mean Angie can make an angel blade?"

"Oh not just angel blades," Gabriel replied, not resisting the chance to show off what he got to make out of her. "Just about any weapon she can make capable of maiming or killing an angel." At Dean's look he explained, "Had to learn blacksmithing at some point. Not very many people know how to take care of a soul blade you know." Gabriel grinned as he looked out the window and sucked in his breath. He looked back at Dean and asked, "So… go snag our blood, would ya?"

"What?"

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close," Gabriel explained, "Before Cat does something that could end up bloody. Lift the plasma and then we vamoose."

Dean looked out the passenger window and thought about it. There was some truth to what Gabriel was saying. The fact that Angela demanded his and Sam's blood was good enough cause for concern.

Gabriel looked at Dean and noted the look. He sighed, "Look, with any luck, Cat has yours and Sam's blood and had broken the spell. And would have made a point that she won't tolerate tricks if Kali tried to take her blood. You guys are covered and then some but I'd rather avoid I getting her dander up and once she does… It'll make the first time with Sam look like a picnic."

Dean thought about Gabriel's words. He knew that there was a point and he got it. He remembered that scream from when Sam first died and then what happened afterwards. But still… "No. Give me the blade. Or better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?" He turned to look at Gabriel with a hard look and drove the knife in, "Instead of leaving Angie to mop up?"

Gabriel sat there and looked at Dean and took a couple of breaths. He disliked that Dean pushed the knife in. "I can't."

"I'm deadly serious here," Dean countered as he looked at the angel. He didn't get why this archangel who was just as overprotective as Sam and would do anything to keep anything bad happening from Angela wasn't going to do anything.

"Apart from Cat, since when are you butt-buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you aren't they?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes and continued, "You think Sam is right and that while nuts it's the best idea… Well it's the wrong one."

"Then tell me why you won't interfere and help Angie. You know she'll stand up to Lucifer and it's because she cares."

Gabriel pursed his lips. He beat a tattoo on the back of the front seat. "I know and I can't change that and wouldn't want to." He looked at Dean, "The problem is I know my brother which is why I am telling you to tuck tail and run. She's not ready for it. Not now and even if she were… Dean there are things about Cat that she doesn't know yet and I get the feeling that if she were to find out… I can't let her."

"It's inevitable. She's persistent."

"I know but I'd rather her be like this for as long as she can. She just discovered something wonderful so…"

"And that's why you're not going to help her? She needs you."

"She doesn't need me," Gabriel snarked back. "She has you two chowderheads. So if you wanna go be buddies with them, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings want to run off a cliff and be set on fire by her, that's _their_ business."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the archangel, "I see right through you. You know that? The smart-ass shell, though Angie calls you an ass anyway, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing… Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?"

"Yes." Dean looked at the archangel. He still couldn't get what was up with the archangel except that he knew things that he didn't want to have talked about but the fact that it had something to do with Angela… It was something to worry about later when it came up. "And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family. And if you want to know, the same is with Angie. She's not blood but she is family."

"And unlike Cat, they just stabbed me in the frigging heart!" Gabriel glared at Dean and hating the fact that the elder Winchester knew how to lay it down. He was almost as good as his Cat. "And believe me, I've done things that should have had her stab me in the heart but she didn't. I know the why on some things but not everything."

"And you still give a crap about them, don't you?" Dean raised his brow at Gabriel as if to challenge the archangel to say otherwise. He knew he hit a sensitive spot with him. "Now they're gonna die in there without you. Angie could get hurt because even though she is pissed with them, she won't leave them high and dry if they are in trouble. I know that and you know that. She will stand up to Lucifer whether you think she is ready or not."

Gabriel hissed slightly between his teeth. He looked down and pursed his lips. "I know and I've warned her about it. Time and time again but I can't change that snow leopard's spots and I wouldn't want to anyway. But I can't kill my brother." He looked up at the elder Winchester.

"Can't or won't?"

Gabriel couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to tell that he couldn't kill the brother that he helped condemn. He helped his Cat from the shadows, getting her out of deep trouble so as not to draw too much attention. He looked at Dean silently.

Dean stared at the archangel. "That's what I thought." He shook his head in disappointment as he got out of the Impala and left the angel in there. "I'll tell Angie that you won't be back to help her."

"She doesn't need me Dean. She needs you. And Sam. It was always you too," Gabriel muttered softly as Dean walked away. He looked out into the bleak landscape and thought about everything. Everything he had done had been a calculated move to find and protect his Cat with minimal interference.

No one knew that when he skipped out of heaven, he had a goal and that was to find the one that his father would name as champion of the people. It took centuries but he found her and once he did… he didn't want to let anything bad happen to her but he couldn't give himself away. So he taught her how to protect herself and taught her what he knew as an angel and taught her not to be afraid but that gentle, giving nature… that was all hers and it never went away.

Not even when she died and came back did it disappear but grew stronger despite the fact that she had been in pain from loss. He did wrong by her in what he did when it was finally revealed as to what she would mean and when the blade chose her. It was why he left. He had hurt her but he couldn't let go. He checked up on her and made sure she was all right. He rescued her from hell and brought her to Karnak.

Sitting there Gabriel knew what he had to do. He could do a lot of things but… This was definitely going to be like one of those true tests of faith that his father once talked about. He recalled the last serious conversation that he and his Cat had and she explained why she forgave him so readily for his actions.

 _Sometimes you have to stand up to your family because they are hurting you. They need to know that. Whether or not that changes things is up to them… their choice._

 _You certainly have a way with words, Cat_ , Gabriel thought to himself. He took a breath and focused his gaze on the hotel. Okay.

* * *

Sam was nervous about this whole idea about finding Lucifer. He knew that it was a bad idea but he wasn't in a position to negotiate things. He looked at Kali and Baldur and the other gods that were there. He then glanced at Angela as she stood there next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This is a bad idea," Angela murmured.

"I know but…" Sam cleared his throat slightly. He stopped when Kali advanced towards them.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer," Kali said more as a matter of fact, like it was an order and there was no room to disobey. He didn't miss how she glanced at Angela who was staring back with that bland look but her eyes conveyed her intent to kill if it came to that. And not doubt she could without drawing her blade.

Sam looked at the pair and replied, "Sort of." He gestured towards himself, "I just need you to squeegee some stud from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Breaking them would be easier," Kali countered.

The blade was out quicker than Sam had ever seen. It was at Baldur's neck and drawing a little bit of blood. Kali turned to look at Angela who was holding her blade on Baldur and her left was held at a position that was made very clear what she could and would do if pushed. She simpered at the dark goddess, "And you know that I would have a bad day if you did that. Baldur here would end up with an equally bad day."

Kali glanced at Baldur and noted the blood that was dripping from the cut she made. "And you are out of line."

"Am I really?" Angela gave a taunting grin at the goddess. "I told you, that blade will be a prick. Only way to really defeat Lucifer, is by taking off his head. If you can get in."

Kali looked at Angela as she held the blade still, almost statue like. To Sam the whole thing reminded him of the last time they encountered Lucifer and how close Angela got her blade to nearly decapitating the angel. Granted the devil had a trap to keep his head, Angela had gotten pretty close so she had a point there.

At that moment Dean came back in with Xander and Moira on his heels where they joined Zeppelin. He looked at them before looking up and saying, "Show's over. Sword's a fake and Gabriel… he's still kicking." He looked at Angela holding her blade to Baldur's neck and figured someone said something to piss her off. Great on that point. "I hate to break it to you sister, but you've been tricked."

The silence was stifling. Kali didn't know how to react and if she did and it went in the wrong direction, the penalty would come on Baldur. She saw how the blade cut him and it was painful. She could see the redness that had nothing to do with blood but with burns. She took a breath as she thought about what to do next.

"Doesn't matter."

Sam and Dean turned to see that Angela had pulled her blade away from Baldur's neck. She twirled it and put it back in its sheath. She repeated, "Doesn't matter. If you want to kill him, we can still summon him."

"And what do you suggest?" Kali looked at Angela with a narrowed look, wondering if this one was going to trick them.

Angela made a slight face as she grinned and clicked her tongue. She had started pacing and looked at the pair. "You really don't remember your stories do you?"

"Get to the point or…"

"Or you'll what Kali?" Angela turned with a firm look. She quickly turned her head to warn another god back before looking back at Kali. She advanced towards the goddess. "What do you intend to do?"

"I'll rip your throat out."

"You can try."

The two women stared at each other as if to dare them to make the first move. Dean wasn't going to let it get out of hand. "Alright. What do you have in mind?" He looked at Angela asking her silently to stand down long enough to give a plan before it became ugly.

Angela looked at Dean and then glanced at Sam. The situation was dire and why she opened her mouth? Well it was a night for bad ideas but it was better than her summoning Lucifer and saying yes. She looked at Dean before saying, "We can still summon Lucifer and it won't require removing the stuff from your ribs. And I will let you use Absolution. It is one of the few things that can kill most everything in existence."

"It can kill anything?" Kali looked at Angela with a wide eyed expression.

"Yes." Angela turned to look for an open area. She paused and looked back at Kali, "And before you get any funny ideas, the blade is a soul blade meaning that it chooses its wielder and it doesn't react well to someone it doesn't like." She grinned as she said that as she looked at the area. She put her hands on her hips and continued, "That is what I have if you want to follow through on the insane idea of icing the devil."

"Why are you helping?"

Angela turned to look at Kali. She saw the expression and thought about how she was going to say what she wanted to say. "Oh don't mistake this as a sudden dose of charity. In reality, I really don't care what the hell happens to you lot but unfortunately your idiotic idea affects more than yourself…" She made a sound like she was bored and made a gesture.

"So you're only doing it…" Baldur raised a brow at her in a quizzical manner.

"For those I protect," Angela replied in a low and firm tone. She gave a smirk as she shifted on her feet. "Meaning those souls you let loose and those two." She gestured at Sam and Dean. "But not you."

That was laying down the point and a bit poignantly and probably guaranteed to have the wrath of a god but Angela merely stared at Kali and Baldur. Her expression was almost nonchalant as she stared at the pair with her arms crossed. The calm was maddening to someone who was nervous about their fate but Sam and Dean kept calm as she maintained her posture.

"And what's to stop you from going back on your word?"

It was a legitimate question to ask but no one that didn't have the advantage of abilities would think to ask it since it did run the risk of a fight that could end up with more than a bump or a bruise. Dismemberment was a high possibility. And yet that was the real that the Winchesters operated in when they got involved in something like this.

Angela looked at Kali and Baldur, taking in their stance together. They had every right to ask since it was a rather tense situation. She gave a grin and chuckled, "Unlike you, I keep my word."

"It's true," Sam interjected. He had no idea what he was doing but he figured out that having a conversation tended to delay the inevitable of things. "You can trust her word."

"Really?" Baldur raised his brow at that.

"She didn't kill you yet. She only reacted when you tested her warning."

Angela raised her brow only a fraction of an inch but didn't change her posture. She was watching Kali and Baldur for any signs of foul play. It was a risk to stand there like that but sometimes element of surprise worked. If an opponent thought your guard was down… it could reveal things at you never thought about getting. It was something she learned and experimented with over the centuries and it was a tense time with the two people she cared about the most in the same room.

Kali looked at Angela and her posture. What Sam had said was right. So far the only reaction was to honor what she said she would do. "Alright."

"Kali."

"The Malachi has held her word. The name be abhorrent in its association with them but…" Kali looked at Angela who was staring at her. She could attempt another blood spell but she decided then and there that it wasn't worth the effort. Not after the fact that she demonstrated that she could take off Baldur's head. "What do you need?"

"For one, don't mess with the ribs. Don't need to worry about it." Angela held up a finger in warning. She moved deliberately to the other side of the cleared area that she had scoped out while she was mocking the gods. She looked at the two gods. "All you need, is the right summoning circle."

"A summoning circle?"

"How else do you bring the mountain to Mohammed?" Angela pulled out her UV pen. She opened it and then wrote on the wall in the hieratic that she used on motel rooms. "And a few binding sigils to prevent any unpleasantness." She wrote on the wall like it was nothing but cast a glance at Sam and Dean and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And how big do you intend to draw a summoning circle?"

Angela didn't answer right away but finished drawing her sigils after holding up a finger. She knew she was being annoying on purpose but she had to let them know that she was not going to be pushed around. She capped her pen and turned towards the pair. "Okay that will prevent unpleasantness like reducing powers maybe a few rebound effects. I never really tested them on an angel that I really wanted to hurt."

"You've done this before?" Kali raised her brow.

"Takes one to teach someone," Angela offered as she looked over at Morrighan. She walked over and stood near Sam and Dean. "And you'd be surprised at how many of those winged dicks respond to honey rather than vinegar." She grinned at the pair of gods.

"Fine," Kali said, "Do it."

Angela nodded but paused. She looked up at nothing and her eyes flared. At that moment the light fixtures started flickering. She knew exactly what that meant. She couldn't believe she missed it and now…

"What's happening?" Baldur was demanding the answer. He looked at Angela and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, wretch?"

"It's not her," Dean shouted.

"It's him," Angela replied as her eyes continued to flare. She looked around the room and her eyes lighted on the pair of gods. She heard the pained cries of the other gods being killed. She hear the bellow and knew what happened to Ganesh.

"How?" Kali looked around at the others as asking the question.

"Can't you shazaam us out?" Dean looked at Baldur and then at Angela. He could ask her but the whole thing about getting out of the church… to this day they didn't have a clue except the logical one of God interfering.

"No," Baldur said as he stepped forward. "We can't."

"Baldur, don't," Angela stepped next to the god and put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were still glittering as she looked at the god and shook her head slightly. She knew though he wouldn't listen and he didn't. "We can't…"

"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'Mother, may I'."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Gabe is still alive and Dean gives a talking to. Uh-oh... Luci's baaack. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela knew that it was inevitable that she would meet with Lucifer in the flesh again. As much as she protested against it, she knew she had a role to play in this Apocalypse and part of that involved coming toe to toe with the devil himself. Like Dean, she knew that they were far from ready with this but there was little to do when forces ended up forcing your hand to the thing that you ended up dreading because you knew that it must be done.

She stood there looking at Lucifer as he walked into the ballroom with blood over him. She didn't have to ask; she knew whose blood it was by the smell. She pursed her lips as she stared at the devil as he walked into the room, noting the fact that his power was tearing apart his vessel. She remembered when Gabriel taught her that about angels when he took it upon himself to teach her everything about them.

Lucifer walked in and looked at the party gathered in the room. He gave a slight smile. "Sam. Dean. Good to see you again." He them looked at Angela and the smile changed to a bigger one. "And definitely good to see you again my lovely."

"I am not your lovely," Angela replied in a low tone.

"Of course you are. You have always been my favorite since I learned of your existence." Lucifer rolled his eyes and then said, "And I'm sure you made sure to make things difficult, right Morrighan?" He glanced over at the goddess who was drinking champagne like it was nothing.

"Oh don't look at me. I warned you all what would happen when she walked into the room," Morrighan piped up, not bothering to get to her feet. If she had to move, she would.

"Oh please," Baldur muttered more in anger as he started to advance towards Lucifer.

"Baldur, don't," Kali and Angela said at the same time.

Baldur wasn't listening. His eyes were on Lucifer and he was tired. He was tired of the problems the angels have caused and he wasn't going to take it lying down. "You think you own the planet?"

Lucifer didn't respond to that but rather give a bland expression mingled with a don't care attitude. He wasn't interested in their petty squabbles. As far as he was concerned if they interfered with what must happened, then they deserved to die. Of course his pretty would be around and it would only serve to remind her of the inevitable.

Baldur wasn't satisfied with Lucifer's response. He was not going to take this lying down. He would kill that bastard. He started forward, "What gives you the right?"

"Baldur," Angela started forward.

It was too late as Lucifer rammed his hand through Baldur's torso. It had those watching jump slightly as Lucifer held Baldur by holding his arm through his body. He took in the sound of the god burbling as he replied, "No one _gives_ us the right. We _take it._ " He then pulled out his hand and dropped the body on the ground.

Angela took a couple of deep breaths as she watched the scene. She opened her mouth slightly and said, "Lucifer. Stop. Please."

"I don't think so," Lucifer replied nonchalantly. He glanced at the three puppies that were growling at him but they hadn't made a move. "And I think they are a little too young for this." He held his hand up, his intention clear.

"Don't," Angela countered as she moved into position to remove her blade. She made a sound in her throat to warn the puppies to stay back. She stared at him with a determined look.

"Impressive," Lucifer replied watching the puppies. "Seems your time in hell really did something to you."

Angela said nothing but held her hand out to warn the others back. Kali though wasn't going to listen. The goddess summoned her powers, the flames growing from her fists and crawling up her arms. Angela recognized that tactic and said, "Sam, Dean… take cover."

The Winchesters didn't need to hear it twice as they moved to take cover behind the tables in the room. It was a good thing since Kali unleashed her flames at the angel. Angela took a deep breath as the flames hit Lucifer and flared outward. She brought her arms up and crossed them at the wrists and gritted her teeth.

In the meantime, Sam and Dean had sought cover and the dogs huddled with them. But they were one member short. Sam noticed it immediately and started to get out from hiding. "Angie."

"Sam, don't," Dean gritted out as he grabbed his brother and held him in place. It was a good thing too since the flames flared just then and scorched the top of the table that they were hiding behind.

When it stopped Dean, released Sam to allow him to peek over the edge of the table. What he saw filled him with bewilderment and relief. He saw Angela standing in a hunched position but there was like some sort of weird glow. He couldn't tell exactly but it had been effective in protecting her from Kali's flame. And it certainly had Kali looking at her like she couldn't believe she could do… whatever it was she had done. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the scene as Angela straightened up and looked around and merely commented, "Whoa. It really did work."

It was followed with Angela removing her sweater since it was smoldering and it was a slight wave of déjà vu for Sam since he recalled the last time Angela removed a shirt because it was on fire. She did complain that it was her favorite though Sam doubted it since she had just bought it. Then again she always said something more to be either funny or just because.

It certainly wasn't a funny situation when Kali went to go in for a punch, her arms covered in flames. Sam heard Angela call out, "Don't Kali!"

There was a loud smack and Kali was down but it was enough and Sam hunkered back down to give Dean a report. "Not looking good. You okay?"

"Yeah. Angie?"

"Um…"

"Busy from the looks of it and no, I'm not really okay," Gabriel's voice entered. He got a slight satisfaction that he managed to get another one up on the Winchesters. Actually it was an old game he used to play with his Cat. When she was younger, he would pop up and startle her. It was more of teaching her how to use her abilities to do the same. It was why she was so good. And she made it sexy.

Looking at the Winchesters he gave a slight saddened shrug, "Better late than never, huh? And it's not like I'm gonna let Cat be completely helpless though she really doesn't need my help."

Dean was rather glad that the angel decided to grow a pair. He knew that even though he cared about the other gods, Angela was the driving force behind Gabriel's actions. He had noticed it when they were sucked into TV land; how the angel never put her in any real danger and how he got protective over her. It was kind of like watching Sam but different. It was what he would do for his little brother. He gave a slight nod of agreement in Gabriel's direction only to have a DVD case being shoved into his hand. He looked at the archangel with a frown as the most serious expression ever came across Gabriel's face.

"Guard this with your life." Gabriel gave a brief look at Dean but turned his attention towards Sam. There was a lot he wanted to say to the younger Winchester and he was glad that his advice was taken when it was. Things would be okay. "And keep her out of trouble, Sam."

Before either Winchester could say anything, Gabriel was gone. Dean looked at Sam and then at the DVD that he had been made to hold. He blinked when he saw the title. Normally, he would have made a joke about it but now was not the time or the place. But he certainly was going to have something to say later.

Sam, for his part, blinked at what Gabriel told him. For the most part, it was what he and Dean did trying to keep out of trouble and to keep Angela from getting into trouble. That was like an everyday thing for them. Yet in this case, there was something different about the way the angel said it and it was enough to have him pause to think about it.

Neither brother had much time to think about anything since there was a loud crash as something fell into the other table. They glanced over and saw that it was Angela. From the looks of things, Lucifer had grabbed her or punched her with enough force to send her flying. Both were willing to bet that it was a punch since Angela was grimacing slightly as she tried to find her bearings.

"Oye now, do ya really want to be getting that much dirty, Luci?"

The Winchesters looked at each other as they heard Morrighan's voice enter. They had completely forgotten that she had still been in the room. She had been off to the side and enjoying what was left of the alcohol. It was a relief that she wasn't siding against him but it was not a relief that she just seemed to watch and not take interest except to cat call when she decided to entertain herself. She certainly had done that enough to Kali and Baldur and a few other gods. Now she was doing it to Lucifer.

"Morrighan… how nice of you to drop in," Lucifer's voice rang out. "I've been wondering when you would come out of hiding just to make a point."

"Oh I have a point but it's not like you listen."

The Winchesters looked at each other in alarm. From their view, Morrighan was the crazy one poking and being generally annoying by pointing out flaws and weaknesses in a way to make someone want to exercise their wrath. No doubt the goddess heard the screams and saw what Lucifer did to Baldur. And yet here she was, not afraid or doing a good job of not showing it and mouthing off to Lucifer. And where was Gabriel in all of this?

"And it's so like you to just sit and watch."

"Ya know me well. I am pretty neutral in most things and I am an advocate for justice."

"And you're just gonna let me kill a fellow pagan?"

"I'm just watching justice and what has been scene play its course."

"Then be prepared for things to get messy."

* * *

Angela had her moments of when she wasn't sure of what to do. She could name them and she could tell the story of what she called a fluke or sheer dumb luck. This time, it was more instinct and sudden clarity of another time she was faced in a situation of fighting fire. And not so surprisingly it had to do with Lord Shiva and his personal special training with her.

Even though she had trouble with the Mendi previously, she knew her path and now she felt grounded when she brought her hands up and focused her energy. It was a technique that only Lord Shiva had mastered and taught to very few. He taught his sons certainly and his beloved wife knew a little but none of his other guard had been taught like she had on this technique. She had questioned him the why and his answer confounded her and to this day it still did but it proved itself handy as she used it to protect herself from Kali's flames of wrath.

It ended up with a scorched sweater and the result of having it removed. She even told Kali in an exasperated tone, "That was my favorite."

Lucifer though, was amused by the whole thing. He gave that bland smile that was enough to chill the spine as he replied, "Impressive, my pretty."

"Stop calling me that," Angela replied, "I'm not your pretty."

"Really? You want to argue that point?"

Angela knew what the fallen angel was getting at and didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. Rather she narrowed her eyes and maneuvered her hands into a basic fighting stance. The result had him laugh at her since it was very clear that she was going to fight the devil hand to hand and she quite possibly didn't have any line of defense should he decided to use his angelic powers like making her explode like chunky soup.

Lucifer was amused at the little dhampir in front of him. He didn't care so much about Kali but Angela amused him and it made him all the more eager to finally get his hands on her. After all she still harbored the idea that she could be his vessel and fight Michael and technically she could since her blood could house either or.

Watching her he sighed, "You really want to use your fists?"

"You know me. I like a good fight," Angela admitted as she grinned through her look of determination. She backed up and was prepared to move, but Kali beat her to it. "Kali."

Kali couldn't believe that her flames did nothing to Lucifer. She was even more shocked to see what Angela had done to protect herself. It had her surprised and wondering what it was she had been dealing with. It was over the moment Angela started joking and she turned towards Lucifer to finish this fight. She moved forward to punch the angel only to get a punch to the face and she landed on the ground.

Angela's reaction was instant. The moment Kali was down, she moved forward and gave a shoulder tackle to the fallen angel. It was clear that he didn't expect that and he staggered backwards looking at her in annoyance and shock. His features then turned into a scowl as he took a swing at her and the fight was on.

Lucifer hadn't expected the body tackle. Mostly he didn't expect the force behind it and staggered back. He looked at Angela, not sure of what just happened but it made him angry. He wasn't going to be denied his fun even if it was smearing pagan blood on the walls. So he countered with a punch of his own and she blocked.

This went on until he got in a lucky shot and sent Angela flying into one of the tables in the room. Actually, she hit the top and rolled off it and hit the ground amidst the shattering of glass. He smirked a little at that, pleased that he had taught her a lesson. It didn't mean that she was going to stay down for the count. Her kind didn't do that but it would allow him to at least have his fun with the dark goddess. After all, she was only a pagan.

"Oye now, do ya really want to be getting that much dirty, Luci?"

Lucifer paused and smirked as he hummed a sound. He recognized that voice anywhere. He turned in the direction it had come from and replied, "Morrighan… how nice of you to drop in. I've been wondering when you would come out of hiding just to make a point."

Morrighan grinned as she finished the last of the champagne she had been drinking before getting to her feet and replied, "Oh I have a point but it's not like you listen." She pointed at the fallen angel as she took a couple of steps forward.

"And it's so like you to just sit and watch." Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the goddess. As much as he would like to turn her into paste, he didn't. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Ya know me well. I am pretty neutral in most things and I am an advocate for justice." Morrighan lifted her arms like it was nothing and almost taunted the fallen angel. "I just watch and observe."

Lucifer raised his brow at that. He knew the goddess and it had been a sort of relief when she would pay a visit down to the pit but there was something about her that… "And you're just gonna let me kill a fellow pagan?"

Morrighan walked over to the table and picked up another bottle of champagne. It was weak stuff but it was alcohol and she did need one. It was just going to take enough to feed a huge wedding reception to get her slightly buzzed but it did give a pleasant edge. "I'm just watching justice and what has been scene play its course." She leaned against the table and took a swig from the bottle. She paused and looked at Kali who was still on the ground. "And it's not like me and that broad are friends. Hell she didn't even invite me."

That remark had Lucifer chuckle a little. It affirmed his notion that pagans were petty things. He wouldn't say that Morrighan's face though and he definitely wouldn't say it to the face of Laharet's descendant. That was just asking for trouble and while he courted it like he did willful defiance, he wasn't stupid about it. "Then be prepared for things to get messy."

Morrighan smirked and giggled at that, "Oye and show me your strength. Typical. Already saw the mess in the hall."

"Then you won't mind a little more," Lucifer countered.

"We'll see."

Lucifer looked at Morrighan with a firm look and strode up towards Kali who was still on the ground and trying to recover from the blow. He looked down at the dark goddess and made a face as he brought up his foot. His intention was clear and that was to stomp on her neck and break it and maybe crush a few other things on the side. Either way, the goddess was going to die and it was clear that Morrighan wasn't going to help. He was going to enjoy this.

Lucifer wasn't going to enjoy it though as he was suddenly throw off his feet. He collided with the ballroom doors and hit the wall where he collapsed to the ground. That was a powerful punch and he groaned as he struggled to get to his feet. Whoever did that was going to pay. He was really sorry that he was really going to have to hurt his little pretty for that but now she made him mad. When Lucifer stood up and turned to see his adversary, he was met by a surprise.

Standing there were not one, but two individuals. One was his little pretty. She had her hands up and poised. He could see the light glowing from her hands and he could see the outline of her tattoos glowing. Or was that the writings of a technique he had seen before? She stood there with her hands poised for attack as she glared at him.

The other presence was someone he had thought was long gone and one the he least expected to stand next to his pretty. It was none other than Gabriel and he was ready to fight with his angel blade drawn. There was that look that said he was ready for battle as he said, "Luci, I'm home."

Lucifer didn't really want to get into a fight but there was nothing to stop him if he so chose. He started forward and was met with a slight pressure pulse against his body while Gabriel held up his blade in a warning and said, "Not this time."

Lucifer stood back. The pulse wasn't dissipating but maintained a constant. He watched Gabriel as he moved to help Kali to her feet. The pulse wasn't coming from him. That only left… his gaze shifted towards Angela who was still standing there in the same stance. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare as she covered Gabriel. So it was coming from her? The thought had him almost want to chuckle in glee. It was something he didn't expect of her. Just what tricks did his little pretty have up her sleeves?

"Oh now that was something," Morrighan shouted while giggling. She raised her bottle as she sat on the table and swung her legs like she was a child. "Very impressive."

Lucifer shot a deadpan look at Morrighan and started to raise his hand in her direction. He was stopped when a butter knife flew in his direction and buried itself into the wall behind him. He turned to look at it still quivering from the impact and then turned back to look at Angela. She was still in the same posture, like she hadn't moved at all. It was a testament to her abilities. She only said, "Next time I won't miss."

Lucifer smirked at her as he turned towards her. "I thought it was you. Saving annoying wretches called pagans?"

"I like to play fair." Angela looked at Lucifer with narrowed eyes as she held her posture. She covered Gabriel as he pulled Kali to her feet.

Lucifer scoffed at that as Gabriel eyed his brother warily. Gabriel knew that his Cat had his back and knew that it was her that decided to give Lucifer a shove. He just didn't expect her to use certain talents that he didn't even know she was capable of using. If anything the whole look she was doing with the glowing hands was worthy of one of those graphic novels. It was no wonder people liked Shadow Chasers; she made it look good.

At the moment, getting Kali to safety was the issue. Gabriel knew that he had the advantage right now. He called to the Winchesters, "Guys, get her out of here."

The Winchesters were quick to respond. Like Gabriel, they knew that the situation was critical and they had to get out while they could. So they followed the archangel's lead and grabbed Kali and headed towards the exit. Gabriel covered them with his blade up while Angela maneuvered with them while keeping her attack primed just in case.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really?" Lucifer scoffed at the whole thing. He wasn't going to try anything since he was wary of what Angela was capable of doing and it looked like she wouldn't hesitate. He did turn so he could look his brother in the face and then at the door where Sam paused and looked back.

"Just go, Sam," Angela said, without looking. "It'll be okay."

The Winchesters left without a word and Lucifer watched with a look of impressed amusement. He nodded, "Interesting. Then again you always had a way with people, my little pretty. And with my vessel too."

"More like I have their trust."

"Really," Lucifer mocked before turning back to Gabriel. He looked at his younger brother as the angel maintained an aggressive stance. He stood there looking at the pair of them in amusement for some time before continuing, "And you Gabriel. I mean, I knew you were slumming but… I hope you didn't catch anything." He made a face at the idea that his younger brother may have caught something and from a pagan no less. "Seemed to have made it easier for you to find my little pretty here."

"Don't…"

"Don't call her that," Gabriel muttered through gritted teeth. He had a hard time hearing it earlier and he didn't know how his Cat could stand it. Or at least control it enough to not react and cause a problem.

"Oh another conquest?"

"Shut your mouth." Gabriel glared at his brother even though he was virtually shaking where he stood. "You know better than to disrespect her."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Actually Lucifer wasn't but this was Gabriel. His little brother had a way of picking them in terms of getting close and gaining trust. "Can we at least talk this out?"

Gabriel stared at Lucifer. He knew that this was not going to end well one way or another. Yet, this was a way out. But not for him. He could do one last thing and he wasn't looking forward to it since it would probably earn a grudge or an ass kicking or both. But it was his job.

"As long as you behave and I'll make sure you behave," Angela muttered. She hadn't dropped her position and wasn't going to unless she had to.

"No," Gabriel said. "Stand down, Cat."

Lucifer raised his brow at that. He hadn't heard that name before. What was equally stunning was that Gabriel was willing to walk to him. He looked over at Angela who was looking surprised and she reluctantly released her power and protested, "What…?"

"You're not going to be here," Gabriel interrupted as he looked at her. He kept an eye on Lucifer along with his blade to make sure he didn't try anything. He looked at her and raised his free hand and apologized, "I'm sorry about this."

"No," Angela protested once she realized what Gabriel was going to do.

"Remember what I told you. You know how to find them. Focus." Gabriel gave a slight smirk as he snapped his fingers and she was gone. He didn't know how far the Winchesters got but he had some confidence that she would find them or the other way around. And he knew Sam would be like a damn bloodhound with it. He looked at Lucifer and sighed, "Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Luci's here and Gabriel steps up to the plate. Looks like things are going to get rough. Stay tuned for next time on Twilight of the Gods...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you._

Gabriel stood there in the ballroom looking at his brother. He didn't lie when he said he loved his brothers. He truly did. They were his family and like he had heard from his Cat, they don't always make you happy but they are you're family. But what Lucifer wanted to do… He looked at his brother and continued, "But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer felt his hackles rise at what Gabriel said to him. He advanced towards his brother with the intention of wringing out what Gabriel had to say.

Gabriel was ready for him and raised his blade at his brother. This one was the real deal and it could kill. He waved it a bit and reverted back to his usual snark, "Look at yourself. Boo-hoo." He then started to mock his brother, "Daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash his toys."

Lucifer straightened up to humor the younger angel but his gaze held clear annoyance that threatened to boil over in anger. "Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want," Gabriel countered and willing to keep going. He may be signing his death warrant but… "But you and me? We know the truth." He paused to let it sink into his brother's head. It was a harsh truth. "Dad loved you best. More than Michael. More than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it." He made a gesture with his hands, "So all this is just a great big temper tantrum."

Lucifer stared at his younger brother. He had to admit that he was impressed with him for standing up to him. He couldn't help but be a little proud. "And what about you, brother?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. "What about me?"

"You said the new baby. Or did you forget that there was one other?" Lucifer shook his head in a mocking fashion.

Gabriel pursed his lips and waved his blade in warning, "Don't go there."

"And you have the nerve to talk to me about a temper tantrum?" Lucifer pointed at himself giving the impression of being miffed at the accusation. "Who was the one that threw a fit because of rejection?"

Gabriel swallowed slightly. So they were going to go that route now? Well he could play that game too. He didn't want to but every second would buy them time and at least his Cat wasn't here to hear this. She wasn't ready for it. "Only because I didn't understand at the time. I know it and you know it."

"And just causing the tears was the turning point."

"A mistake and one that I have been paying for."

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and sneered, "And I'm sure that worked out well." He gestured at the door more to mock Gabriel and asked, "Does she even know about you? About us?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head firmly as he spoke, "And it's gonna stay that way."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later," Lucifer pointed out. He spread his arms as if to take the job, "Might as well be now and from someone who will never lie to her. I mean, I haven't lied to her yet." He grinned more to piss off the younger angel.

"Leave her alone, Lucifer," Gabriel warned. He held his blade up in warning. "She is here for a purpose so get over yourself. It's time to grow up."

Lucifer took in his brother's stance. He knew Gabriel always had a protective streak. He just liked to mock it by taking his good deed and tearing it down and stomping on it. It usually brought out a reaction that ended in the equivalent of a fist fight but this time… "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael…"

"Screw him," Gabriel spat back. He knew what Lucifer was up to. He and Michael used to do the same thing before Lucifer fell; they would wheedle him to take either side. "If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too. And luckily she's not here cause she's got a bone to pick with him."

Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head, "You disloyal…"

"Oh, I'm loyal," Gabriel corrected. "To them." He started circling and pacing with his brother.

"Who?" Lucifer snorted. His brother was being ridiculous. He gestured all around him, "These so-called gods?" He countered Gabriel's pacing with his own, trying to determine what his little brother's intentions were.

"To people, Lucifer."

Lucifer couldn't believe his little brother was willing to side with the mud monkeys that their father said they should bow down to. He scoffed in disbelief but also let the anger flow. It was one thing to have Michael side against him. It was another when Gabriel decided to play the coward like always and side with the mortals. Then again it was typical of the Messenger of God.

"People," Gabriel affirmed. He paused a moment and took a breath to proudly declare in a somber tone, "And to her."

Lucifer shook his head and looked away, "So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches and a girl who has yet to fully realize who and what she is? Why?"

"Because Dad was right." Gabriel had a lot of time to think about things. Granted he spent most of his time being an ass with people and giving out just desserts, he thought about things and came to a few conclusions, with the help of a few additional sources. "They are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed abortions," Lucifer retorted.

"Damn right they're flawed," Gabriel agreed. After all his Cat was one of those flawed abortions. He sighed a bit and continued, "But a lot of them try to do better, to forgive. And she is better because she cares. She gives and without any thought of the risks to herself or reward. She is a flawed abortion and she is doing what she was born to do." He shook his head with a slight knowing smile.

"Don't you classify her as an abortion," Lucifer warned while pointing at Gabriel. His eyes narrowed in a warning as he said it. "She was born perfect and forced to live amongst these abortions."

"Because Dad knew that she was needed here," Gabriel countered in a low tone. His brow was raised in a pensive expression. "He knew she was needed here and she needed to be here after everything that had happened."

"He ruined perfection."

Gabriel shook his head slightly at that. "She is perfect no matter what she is and what she does and you wanna know why?" He paused to allow Lucifer to respond if he wanted to. When that didn't happen, he answered his question, "It's because she does what these flawed abortions do. She tries and does forgive." He hummed and chuckled a bit. "And from all that, you should see the Spearmint Rhino."

Lucifer looked at Gabriel. It was clear that the younger angel was not going to side with him and it looked like there was nothing he could say that would convince him to change his mind. The Messenger wouldn't betray the Malachi. That was clear the moment his brother sent her away before this conversation. If it was going to come down to a fight to see who lives and dies, Lucifer already knew what the outcome would be.

"I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now," Gabriel was saying. He knew Lucifer was sizing him up and figured that he was also thinking of how to make his demise quick. He made it clear, "And I'm not on your side or Michael's." He took a moment to savor the look on his brother's face and smirked at him, "I'm on theirs. But most importantly, I'm on hers. Always have and always will. No matter what."

Lucifer was quiet as Gabriel made his declaration. So this was what it was going to come down to. In almost a whisper, he said, "Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything," Gabriel replied with almost a resigned air. He was sealing his fate now but it would be worth it.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer smirked at his brother.

Gabriel raised his brow. This was it. He made his move. He couldn't help but give one last smirk as he did it.

Lucifer had anticipated Gabriel's move. He whirled around to grab the upraised hand with the angel blade. With speed from practice and simply being better, he pulled the blade down and rammed it into Gabriel's heart. He smirked as said, "Here."

Gabriel knew he was walking into a suicide mission the moment he took this on. He knew that his time was limited the moment he made the choice to protect and watch over his Cat and keep the events that were now spiraling out of control from occurring too soon. But he didn't have any regrets. He felt the blade enter his chest and groaned from the pain as his brother gripped him and held him close.

Lucifer held onto Gabriel, placing a hand on his head and sniffed disdainfully, "Amateur hocus-pocus. Don't forget. You learned all your tricks from me, little brother." He took in Gabriel's pained expression. It was almost sad with those hazel eyes looking at him. Lucifer stared at it before it changed into a slight smirk as he gasped.

Gabriel managed to grin despite the fact that he was going to die, "Yeah and I learned a little something new." He chuckled as Lucifer twisted the blade to deal the killing blow. The last thing he recalled was screaming from pain but feeling elated and yet asking for forgiveness.

 _Forgive me, Cat._

Lucifer watched as the white light rose in intensity before seemingly exploding and his brother's body collapsed to the ground. He took in a harsh breath as he felt sadness at having killed the one brother that he recalled once having good times with. As he said, he taught him all his tricks. He stared at the body and saw the ash outline of his brother's wings, the sign that the angel was dead. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a pulse ran through that was enough to send a sharp chill down his spine.

"Well now, how do you feel about that?"

Lucifer sighed in an exasperated tone at the voice that was there. "Why haven't I taken you out yet?"

Morrighan walked somberly throughout the room. She paused to look at Gabriel on the floor, taking care not to step on the ashy outlines of his wings. It was a shame to lose a good friend. She really liked that trickster of an angel. Looking at Lucifer and replied, "Oh you know why, Lucifer. And I know you probably could kill me since you would cheat."

"I could do it now."

"But you won't," Morrighan pointed out as she sidestepped away from the dead angel. She stood in front of Lucifer and put her fists on her hips. "And you still haven't learned anything out of everything. Still pathetic. Gabriel was right. You are doing nothing but a temper tantrum." She gave a sigh of boredom as she sighed slightly like she didn't care.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and tried to focus his power. He was going to crush her neck and there was nothing she could do about it. And to hell with the fact that she had the power to predict fate. He reached out and made a motion… and nothing happened.

Morrighan knew that Lucifer aimed to kill and just stood there. When his method failed she raised her brow and let him try again. When it failed, she made a slight sound, "Oh. Having trouble there?"

Lucifer couldn't understand what was happening. This method had worked on Mercury. Why wasn't it working on Morrighan? He gritted his teeth and looked at Morrighan with disdain. "What did you do?" He clenched his blood covered hand into a fist and raised it menacingly even though it wouldn't intimidate her.

"I did nothing," Morrighan pointed at herself, acting offended. "It was the one that you have been pursuing." She grinned as she recalled what she had witnessed with Angela. "So that's what you did. You knew."

Lucifer growled, "Who did this then?"

"Now I won't tell you," Morrighan teased. Her eyes then started to glow and the shadows grew around her as the wind whipped up. Her familiar came and set on her shoulder. She spoke as her voice warped slightly, "But I will tell you this: What you wanted from this will come to pass but you will not reap the benefits of that labor. What has been sealed is now released and the storm will rise and been seen though a Champion's eyes."

Lucifer stared at Morrighan as she finished her declaration of fate. "You're wrong about that."

"Don't be so sure. You have my warning." Morrighan smirked before closing her eyes. Her shadows formed feathered wings and she was gone leaving Lucifer standing there.

 _You really did it Gabriel._

* * *

There was one rule that Dean had adopted the moment he extended the invitation for Angela to join him and Sam and that was to look after Sam, which was number one, and look after her. It didn't become definite until after the whole thing of them being separated and getting back together but it was a rule or rather a promise he made to himself. Funny thing is that with Angela, it was the other way around. She looked after him and Sam more than she did herself at times. Now when he needed to step up, he was driving away and leaving her behind.

It wasn't like he was doing it maliciously. He and Sam had been told to go and they were high tailing it out with Kali in the back seat. Like that made a difference to him and to Sam especially. He glanced over at Sam and saw his little brother sit with a clenched jaw and his hands in fists on his knees and the knuckles were turning white. He focused more on his driving and he prayed that Gabriel would make good and get her out of there. He was counting on the fact that the archangel cared a lot about Angela.

They had left the hotel as they were told with Sam lagging behind briefly and with Kali in tow. The woman had the gall to say that she wasn't going to ride in his sweetheart but Dean told her to get in. It wasn't like there was any other choice. They didn't know if Lucifer was going to come after them or not. And he didn't want to think about the latter since that would imply something worse than Angela going dark side.

Right now they were putting as much distance between them and the hotel as they could. He and Sam hated it and they made the silent agreement to go back once they dropped Kali off and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. At least Dean got the satisfaction of seeing Kali sitting with three small dogs in the backseat and at least Zeppelin and Xander were being little terrors about it and making her uncomfortable. Moira was more or less looking bored but her gaze was focused on Sam, her hunter. It really was a tense time.

Sam knew that Dean wanted to say something but was refraining and it was because he wasn't exactly showing that he would be civil. He really was not liking the situation but… he had to trust her. She told him in not too many words to go and that she would catch up. It was hard to believe that since it was Lucifer she was dealing with but… neither he or Dean could deny that she had a few tricks up her sleeves and she did take on a couple of gods. Still, he had to worry and he was afraid. He was afraid of losing her.

 _Don't be ridiculous. Not gonna happen._

Gabriel's words echoed in his mind and Sam clenched his fists tighter. The archangel wouldn't let anything happen to her but there wasn't a guarantee. Sam knew Angela liked a good fight and if she perceived a threat to be still standing she would continue the fight until she knew they were safe. That was… "Turn around, Dean."

"What?" Dean was startled by Sam's quiet tones and glanced at his brother.

"Turn around," Sam repeated, "We can't leave her behind."

That was the best thing that Dean heard since getting into the car and driving away. It was slightly dampened when Kali said, "You are insane. After all that… the Malachi is probably dead."

"Not likely, princess," Dean countered as he looked for a good spot to pull a one eighty.

"You went through all that trouble and you want to go back?" Kali couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sam turned to look at her and replied quietly, "We're not leaving her behind."

"You're crazy."

"And you're an annoying bitch," Dean countered.

A slight argument began to start to the point in that no one noticed the dogs started looking up and sniffing the air. It was interrupted when something hit the roof of the Impala with a loud thump. It startled Dean to slam on the brakes and bring the car to a screeching halt while Sam had the door open and looking out. "Sonofa…"

Once Dean stopped the car, Sam got out and looked behind them while Dean looked forward to see if what hit the car fell forward. Sam spotted the lump in the road that landed and the struggle to get up. He knew what it was and was heading towards the darkened lump at a run and was kneeling and reaching out towards it. The puppies were on his heels having jumped to the front seat and out the door he left open.

The body lying on the ground was familiar in that Sam knew who it was. The downside of the whole thing was that the body wasn't moving like normal. It had him worried since she did hit pretty hard and she did fall on the Impala and rolled off and onto the pavement. He knelt beside her and the puppies mulled around sniffing and whining as he reached out to touch her. "Angie."

The response after a few callings of her name was a slight moan but it was enough to relieve Sam as he reached to grasp her arms and help her up. "You okay?"

Angela was used to getting a hard hit. Hell, she had been hit by a truck literally and lived to tell the tale. Of course she didn't say anything about it to the Winchesters or Bobby since that was Rufus' truck though Ellen kind of spilled the beans on that one. She even fell out of a three story window and landed on top of a closed dumpster. And she couldn't forget the torture she went through from hell and from the hands of Carter. So she was no stranger to pain but it still hurt like a bitch, especially if she was dropped and hard in top of the car that she loved up there with her baby Deanna. It wasn't a picnic and it was definitely going to leave a mark.

Hearing Sam's voice and feeling anxious wet noses, she opened her eyes and grimaced from the sore spots on her head. She heard Sam's questions and replied with a slight groan, "I'm okay."

Sam wasn't completely convinced and he was sure Dean didn't feel the same way as he joined him to help her up. He gripped her by the elbow as she gripped his forearms and stood up with her. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay," Angela replied as she straightened up and looked around. "That turned out better than I thought."

"What?" Dean had his hand on her shoulder and blinked at what she said. Personally he thought that hitting his baby and then rolling off into the street like she had been hit was not better. "I don't recall giving a love tap to my baby and then hitting the pavement being better."

"Could have been worse," Angela replied as she turned a bleary eye to Dean. "I could have landed in front of you and you hit me." She shrugged her shoulder at that.

"Not funny," Sam said quietly.

Angela turned to look at him and noticed that he looked drained from the tension of earlier. Her expression softened as she ran her fingers on his forearms in a soothing gesture. "Well all's well that ends well." She started walking towards the car.

Sam and Dean watched as she started walking towards the Impala. Xander followed in her wake and only paused to look at them. The brothers looked at each other and then Sam looked at her and called, "What happened, Angie?"

Angela paused and stared at nothing for a moment. She then turned back towards them and replied, "Lucifer happened and Gabriel decided that I wasn't big enough to sit at the grownup table." She made it sound like it was nothing but in truth it was a lot more.

Sam and Dean both knew that. Sam could see it in her face. As much as he didn't like the douchebag of an angel, he knew that she didn't like the situation as it stood. He wanted to say something but Dean asked, "So… Gabriel just shazaamed you out of there?"

"Yeah," Angela replied as her expression sobered and she looked towards the ground. She then closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Stupid feathered bastard." She then turned away from the Impala and started walking back down the road. "And if he thinks…"

If it had been Sam, Dean wouldn't have hesitated to grab him but since it was Angela… He wasn't anxious to get the receiving end of an ass kicking even though he enjoyed it on occasion. Luckily it was Sam that grasped her by the arm and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Angela paused the moment Sam's hand grasped her arm by her elbow. She could have continued walking and literally dragged him along but that wouldn't have helped anyone. She glanced at him and said, "Going back to help."

"Whoa, wait a moment there," Dean interrupted, "Gabriel got you out and you wanna go back."

"He wasn't joking about Lucifer turning the others into finger paint," Angela countered, "And him and Lucifer… not a good thing and if Lucifer finds out what I did…"

That brought everyone to a pause and Dean asked, "What?"

Sam repeated gently, "What did you do?" He paused and then thought about it, what he saw… "You weren't drawing summoning sigils but…"

"Suppression sigils," Angela said with a nod. She started to explain, "They are… Argh!"

It shocked Sam and Dean when Angela doubled over in pain and clutched at her right shoulder. She dropped to her knees and grimaced in pain occasionally shouting barks of pain. Both Sam and Dean were kneeling and not sure if to touch her or not since there was a weird glow under her hand that almost looked like fire. Sam put a hand on her back when she cried out again muttering something about it burning.

Looking at her hand, it looked like it was smoldering, like something was burning. Sam put his hand on her back when all of a sudden she went rigid. Angela then straightened up like a ramrod. As she straightened, she let out a growl that turned into a scream that ended up sounding warped. The sky crackled in thunder and the ground rumbled under their feet as it shot outward from her.

Sam and Dean had their hands over their ears when they heard the scream. Sam had never heard anything like it before but Dean had and that had been worse than this. Dean gritted his teeth as he felt the rumbling until it stopped. Angela was just grimacing and gritting her teeth until she passed out and fell forward into Sam's arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** And Gabe and Luci face off and looks like there's things they know no one else does. Hmm... And Angie drops in on the Impala literally and reminder of Cold Oak anyone? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Twilight of the Gods...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Gabriel wanted you to guard _this_ with your life?" Sam stared at the laptop screen with a raised brow, trying to make sense of everything. He looked at his brother for clarification.

Dean shook his head at that. He didn't get it either. "Maybe he's a fan," he offered, "It _is_ a good one."

Sam wasn't impressed with that response given everything but he knew that his brother was trying. He said nothing but turned towards the screen hoping that there was something on the disc from Gabriel. They had inspected the case and found nothing. So that left the disc. And Sam was secretly hoping there was something to explain about what happened to Angela or a least a farewell message for her.

They didn't know what happened but her shirt had been scorched where she had gripped her shoulder. It certainly didn't look pretty when they found a place to clean the injury and make sure infection didn't set in. It had Dean trying hard not to puke from the pieces of charred shirt that Sam peeled away along with pieces of skin. It had even him grimace from the sight including the redness of the sigil that had been interwoven within her tattoo.

Sam cleaned and patched her up but she hadn't come to. She had passed out after screaming and whatever it was that happened and hadn't woken up. Instead, she was now curled up on the backseat of the Impala and her face was flushed with fever but she was shivering. Sam had put one of his shirts and one of his other jackets on her and the puppies were doing hot water bottle duty. For her sake, he hoped there was something from the archangel.

Looking at the screen, Sam and Dean watched the hotel scene play out with Gabriel as room service coming into the room. It was enough to have both brothers blink and be taken aback as Gabriel tossed aside his serving tray and started kissing the girl in her lingerie like crazy and the sensual moaning started. Both brothers stared, well aware that if Angela was watching this, she would be laughing at it and brushing it off.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam's finger danced on the key, lightly tapping it and ready to turn it off if the whole thing didn't pan out.

Then Gabriel turned around to face the camera. He smirked as he addressed them, "Sam. Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell's going on."

"Understatement," Dean muttered as Sam nodded a little in agreement.

 _Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead and Cat is curled up in the backseat of your car going through fever shakes. So please, stop sobbing it's embarrassing for all of us._

"So he knew what happened to her." Dean blinked as he said that and shook his head. There was seriousness to the video but the flippant attitude that was Gabriel had him roll his eyes at the video. He stared at the angel and couldn't help but notice the beauty in the background on the bed reading a magazine and looking hot in that matching panty and bra set.

 _Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer since Cat would probably go after him and we get something that made the Grand Canyon and accident._

"Yeah we know that," Sam muttered, not liking that he was hearing that the odds were against them. And yet Gabriel was saying that Angela could beat Lucifer. Actually he had been implying that since the beginning. While that sounded good, Sam didn't like that idea any more than Dean did and he was well aware that he applied double standards.

 _But… you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from is still down there. And maybe… just maybe… you can shove his ass back in._

That was some good news. Knowing Gabriel though, there was a twist to it. That was a given from the archangel. And it probably wasn't going to be easy.

 _Not that it'll be easy._

Both Winchesters snorted at that. It didn't matter that it almost sounded creepy that the archangel could guess every move. They just couldn't' see the archangel the same way as Angela. The angel was a dick. Plain and simple.

 _You got to get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and uh… oh yeah… avoid Michael and the God squad. But hey, details, right? And it shouldn't be a problem now that Cat got a little something extra for which I apologize for. I know Sam wants to strangle me if he could._

Sam made a slight face at that. Since they both figured out that Gabriel had something to do with it and the angel just admitted it. Maybe he wanted to take a swing at the angel since he caused her pain and now she was out of it. That was… He gritted his teeth and swallowed the anger that threatened to rise.

 _Now here's the big secret and Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. And actually it's keys. Four keys. Well four rings. From the horsemen._

Sam and Dean looked at each other when they heard that. That was some good news and the fact that very few people knew about it… This might be the chance that they were looking for. An alternative to playing fiddle for the two colossal dicks out there.

 _You get them all, you got the cage and that should solve the problem of Cat being the self-sacrificing angst bucket she can be. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but hey, I've been wrong before and I always bet on my Cat._

 _And Dean… you were right. Well, you and Cat both. You know she found me in Venice and actually scolded me. Man, she is scary. Anyway, I_ was _afraid to stand up to my brother. But not anymore._

That was unexpected from the archangel. It was as surprising when the guy admitted that he was there to save them from the other gods. Neither thought the angel was capable of understanding or even having a heart. Well, Angela told them. Actually she called him an ass but she was affectionate about it. Both brothers stared at the archangel on the screen as he looked at them with that smirk they liked to hate.

Gabriel had stood up while the girl was crooning and looking at him like she wanted to eat him. Sam and Dean and raised their brow at that. It was a lot to process but this proved to be very helpful. They were going to have a shot.

 _So this is me standing up. And this is me… lying down._

Sam and Dean gaped at what was going to happen. The girl behind Gabriel had started taking off the straps of her bra. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen next. After all it was a Casa Erotica film.

 _Oh and by the way, Sam. I'm trusting you with Cat. Still don't get why she likes you but… you're okay and… make sure she sees the bonus footage._

Gabriel stared at the Winchesters before turning back around and started ravishing the girl's neck. They fell onto the bed with her giggling. Sam and Dean watched with wide eyed expressions. It was like watching a bad car wreck and it was porn. They were both normal men in that regards but what came on was too much. Sam pulled a face and shut the laptop to avoid watching anymore. Now he was glad that Angela hadn't been awake for it. More likely she would have made comments about thirteenth century tapestry porn or something like that. He blinked to clear that from his brain.

Dean was doing the same thing. That was something he didn't want to see again. And he didn't like the fact that the archangel left something for Angela on the bonus features. He could just imagine and it was probably wrong but… "Horsemen, huh?" He looked at his brother Sam before continuing, "Well, we've got War's and we nicked Famine's. That's two rings down. Collect all four? All we need is just Pestilence and Death."

"Oh is that all?" Sam couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

Dean was quiet for a moment as he looked into the car at Angela. It was the best thing they had so far. "It's a plan."

Sam shifted to look at her too. While it was just as crazy as the other plans they had come up with, this one sounded the most promising. Of course there was a certain amount of risk but they had experience with the horsemen. It was a thing in their favor but… there were some things they had to take time to process. "Think we can do it?"

Dean stared at Angela. He wasn't sure it would work but it was the best option they had. "Best option and… if Angie thinks it's good…" He shrugged his shoulder at that.

Sam pursed his lips at that. He knew that she would agree to it. It was the other option she was looking for and he knew she was still entertaining the idea that she could say yes to Lucifer. The thought that she would still use it and then jump into the cage… that was a possibility that he didn't want to entertain but it reared its ugly self in his head. "Well… I guess we better get searching."

Dean looked at his brother. He figured Sam was not liking the situation and he didn't blame them. Hell they still had to figure out what Gabriel did to Angela since the angel more or less implied that he did do something. And on top of that wonder if that scream did anything serious since it was followed with earth shaking and thunder and maybe lightning.

Nodding, he headed towards the driver's side while Sam got in on the passenger side with the laptop. Both checked on their girl again. Satisfied that she was okay for now, Dean started the car and started down the road to connect with the highway. They had work to do and they both knew that she would say something about working even though they had a larger problem of the apocalypse on their heels. Definitely they had their work cut out for them.

* * *

The hall was unusually dark but it was still lit. Morrighan barely gave it a glance as she walked through the halls with Julie trailing behind her. She was glad that the girl was all right and that Lucifer didn't seem to notice her. Thinking about it, she owed thanks to the one responsible for that. She truly didn't see it coming and yet she was grateful and surprised. The girl was strong and thanks to Gabriel…

"Seems a little pointless to report," Julie muttered more to herself, not expecting Morrighan to say anything. "They already know it seems."

Morrighan heard though and looked around. She found herself agreeing with the Babylonian warrior and commented, "Aye. Can't doubt the whole sensing the changes in the wind thing but it always helps when someone confirms."

Julie hummed at that and glanced behind her. In her mind's eye she could replay what happened in that hotel. What she saw and felt… it was enough to make her want to run and hide. Taking in a breath, she looked forward and followed Morrighan. "How do you think they will react to Lucifer's presence there?"

"Expected." Morrighan didn't want to give more on the subject and there was clearly no need to.

Julie was silent the rest of the way in. She stayed back a ways since she wasn't technically immortal anymore and she wasn't a goddess to begin with. She watched as Morrighan walked into the room that was full of gods and goddesses that had all banded together to address the violations and the like. It had been unnerving at first in the presence of one god but being in a roomful of them… it was a while other ball game. She managed to keep her composure as Morrighan was greeted.

"You've long been a stranger, Morrighan. But a welcome one."

"Aye. I've always felt at home with you Lord Shiva."

Shiva hummed and smiled soberly at Morrighan. He spared a glance at Julie before continuing, "We've all felt what happened. Please… can you at least tell us if Shifa' is all right?"

Morrighan saw the worried look in Shiva's eyes. She noticed that he didn't inquire about Ganesh and it seemed that he didn't have to. He was like her in that he was feared and respected. He may not have the gift of vision and fate like her but he understood the unseen workings of the universe. After all she had witnessed it in action against Lucifer. More than likely he knew Ganesh's fate and probably relayed it to the mother. She replied, "The Malachi is safe from harm though she put up a fight to take on the feathered bastard."

"Apparently not well enough," Kali's voice had entered.

Morrighan grinned, "Ah Kali. I see you got out now. The Winchesters are pretty good, no?"

"If you mean by that thing they call a car then yes," Kali replied with a narrowed gaze. She had arrived not too long ago herself in order to seek forgiveness and to learn more. She had been given a sympathetic look by her sister Parvati and various looks of contempt by the others. "As for the Malachi… something has to be done."

"Pray do tell," Morrighan wheedled as she put her hands behind her back. She looked like a little girl as she smiled and she knew that it irritated Kali. "But if it's going to be about putting her down then I'm against it."

"She nearly ripped the veil once more. The first time was nearly three years ago and that sent everything into chaos," Kali countered while looking at everyone else. "The first time the veil tore. This time we were lucky but who's to say it will be so the next time. The Malachi is dangerous."

"According to whom, Kali?" Shiva asked the question. He had the attention of everyone in the room. He looked at everyone as he moved to stand in the center. "The Malachi is what has been fated to come. There is no doubt and will have power that will frighten most including us. If anything Gabriel knew this and took measures. Now that he's dead, the tide will turn." He turned to stare at Kali but his gaze was also on two shadows in the back. "My regret is that there will be no one to help her understand but I have faith. Faith in the Winchesters to help her as it was meant to be. The tide seems to have changed."

* * *

 _It was spring at the villa and the roses were starting to bloom in the garden. It was beautiful as the blooms were starting to open and some buds were still hard and closed; they were stubborn in revealing that spring was there. Eventually they would open since it was inevitable; change had to be faced at some point. That was what Gabriel always told her as she picked a rose to give to him. She didn't know why but the idea of giving him a rose made her happy and, even though she was an adult in terms of what she could do, she was still a girl and she liked to make people happy._

 _"You have to focus Cat."_

 _"I'm trying."_

 _She was pouting because she was frustrated. Gabriel had been trying to teach her how to find the people that mattered the most to her with her powers. She insisted he teach her and even went so far as to beg prettily from her father to which he agreed. She didn't realize it was so hard though. She was trying to find her father but… "It's too hard."_

 _"No it isn't. Not if it is somebody you truly care for." Gabriel looked down at her and smirked. He took in her pout and sighed. His smirk softened to a smile as he put a hand on her head and rubbed it. "It has to be from the heart Cat."_

 _"The heart?"_

 _"Yep," Gabriel replied with a nod. "It has to be because that is what everything worth what it is. So no matter what you do in life, every choice, when you practice your spells, powers… it all has to come from the heart. That is you greatest gift… and secret."_

 _She would have said something but at that moment, Gabriel showed her a crystal flower he had made and handed it to her muttering that it was from the heart. She squealed and hugged him around the neck squeezing her eyes shut in happiness. All was right._

 _When she opened them, she found herself cradling Gabriel's head in her lap. His eyes were closed and blood was trickling out of his mouth. She could see ash floating up and saw the outline of his wings. In his chest was the angel blade. She looked up and saw Lucifer standing there looking angry and sad but all there was… there was nothing but pain and it felt like being stabbed as she narrowed her eyes and a white light began to shine. The ground shook and things were starting to fall off the walls. Cracks appeared in the plaster as the light grew in intensity…_

 _"Your greatest gift and secret."_

 _"You'll serve me eventually my pretty."_

 _Greatest gift…_

Angela grimaced and her eyes popped open. Her eyes widened as she looked straight ahead to find herself staring at a wall. That had her frown especially when she heard something that sounded like water running. Where was she?"

She sat up slowly to find that she had been placed on one of the two queens in the room. She was lucid enough to realize she was in a motel room of some sort. She blinked as she pulled the jacket that had been draped over her closer to her body with one hand and put her other down on the bed only to find that she was sharing it with a furry lump.

Looking down, she found that she was touching Xander. Smiling softly, she rubbed his soft fur and his ears. She looked around to find Moira at the foot looking alert and Zeppelin on the other bed watching the bathroom door. She blinked at the seriousness the pups were looking and concluded that they had been told to stay there for the time being.

Slowly she got out of bed and clutched the jacket around her. It felt a little cold in there but she could smell the heat. What happened? She frowned as she looked around finding everything that was usually on a hunt there. The duffles, the backpack… so what?

She started walking around to look at the room and try to get a feel for where she was. As she moved around, she felt pain coming from behind her shoulder. When she shifted, she felt something tug and it stung. She hissed at it and clutched her shoulder. She moved over to a mirror she noticed on the wall and turned.

She knew she was going to have to remove her shirt and take a look. Slowly she slipped the jacket off her right shoulder while relishing the comforting scent. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slowly removed the right half of the shirt. She turned to see a white piece of gauze taped to the back of her shoulder right over where her tattoo was. She could also make out the faint brown and she frowned at it. She started to remember what happened the last time she was awake.

With tentative fingers, she slowly started peeling the edges away. She made a slight face and made low hissing sounds as she peeled the gauze away. It stung when bits of it pulled at the healing injury. She hated changing bandages especially her own since she almost always seemed to strike a nerve when the cotton snagged on the new healing flesh.

Her skin was red, like she had just gotten a new tattoo and the sudden coolness of air stung as she peeled away the gauze. As she peeled it away, she revealed her tattoo, recognizing the black ink of the intricate interwoven knot with sigils that were a mixture of Enochian and Egyptian and maybe there were some other things in there but she couldn't tell; they were all part of the protection against possession. The ink contrasted sharply with the reddened skin until she started to reveal the parts that she knew where to look for.

When Gabriel and then later Castiel came and declared her to be their charge, they left their mark on her. They interwove their Enochian sigils into her tattoo creating a bond between them and her. Most guardians used a pendant or a spell. Since she had the tattoo, it seemed like a good idea. Both originally had been done in the same black ink as the rest of her tattoo. As she revealed the sigils, her eyes widened slightly.

Castiel's sigil she expected to be black but Gabriel's… Instead of the black ink it was a dark crimson. It was perfect crimson. Tattoo artists would have been green with envy to get that coloring. She blinked as she saw it and the memory of what happened came rushing back like a flood pouring out of a gate. Shel let out a gasping huff as she looked at her tattoo through the mirror.

She remembered the last thing she had been doing. She had been heading back to the hotel to help Gabriel. Sam was grasping her arm and then. Her shoulder was starting to throb as she remembered everything. It was burning but not like before but it still throbbed. She couldn't take it anymore and let out a growl moan as she gritted her teeth. The throbbing wouldn't stop and she hunched over clutching her midriff and took deep breaths and crouched down on the floor.

The throbbing continued as she pressed against the dresser. She didn't notice that things were starting to rattle. The complimentary glasses were dancing on the table. Things that the boys had been using were rattling. That didn't matter since she was trying to make the throbbing stop but it didn't help that she was hearing whispers and in a language she wasn't familiar with but it sounded familiar. It was what she heard that night and…

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she tried to shut out the voices. She then heard Gabriel's voice loud and clear from her dream, from that memory. She eventually calmed down but things were still rattling in room until she took a breath and everything stopped rattling. It was then the door of the bathroom opened but mistaking it for the front door, she reacted and defended herself, sending one of the glasses towards the source.

Sam had been shaving while Dean was out getting breakfast. They had stopped for the night since Angela had been shaking in her sleep and moaning in pain. They wanted to make sure that she was okay before they got down to searching for Pestilence. Well actually bringing it up since she had been out since the night that she collapsed. The bouts of consciousness she had, she wasn't even lucid enough to have a fairly decent conversation with. In fact she had been muttering something that he thought was Enochian. It wasn't a surprise since he knew she could read it but he figured it was something else and that it had to do with what happened. It made him wish the angel wasn't dead or Castiel was around to answer some questions.

They stayed at that motel mostly because Dean said he couldn't stand seeing her hunched on the back seat like that. Now that it was morning, she looked like she was going to wake up and may be lucid enough to talk about the plan. Her coloring was certainly better this morning when he checked up on her and tucked his jacket over her and took his kit in to shave.

He had just finished and was coming out of the bathroom when something came flying at his head. It was reaction for him to dodge but instead he moved enough to avoid serious injury and stuck his hand up to catch what had flown at him. He frowned at the glass in his hand and looked to where he spotted Angela huddled on the floor with her right shoulder exposed. It didn't take much for him to guess what happened.

Holding the glass, he set it on the table, not noticing that the dogs were giving him the look to fix things, and walked towards her slowly to not startle her. He managed to take a seat next to her and sat there when she looked up and turned to look at him with an expression that had his heart wrench in sympathy.

"I know he's dead," she said as she put a hand up and caressed her forehead. "And it throbs."

Sam sat there next to her as she looked away and rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes to take a breath. Her other hand was wrapped around her abdomen as she breathed in and out. He reached out and moved a lock of her hair to place it behind her shoulder while taking time to brush his fingers against her cheek. "I cleaned it."

"Thank you. Still hurts."

"Burns usually do," Sam offered. He stroked her cheek again. "And I'm not as good as you."

Angela managed a slight smile and hummed at that, "I don't think it matters. We get Sammy germs one way or another." She grinned as she looked at him with a sobering smile. "And I like Sammy germs."

Sam chuckled a little at that. It made it easier when he reached over and grabbed the DVD and held it out to her. "Bonus features." He stared at her as she stared at it.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap for Twilight of the Gods. Now the Winchesters and Co. are out for the last two rings. Stay tuned for 4.21 Dancing with the Devil...


End file.
